Ghostly Emotions
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Takes place during “TUE” Before Danny went to Vlad, he lost his memory in the explosion and to make things worse Ember shows up, now the singer seizes her chance and begins to manipulate Danny but as time goes on his memories start to come back DxE .
1. Devastation Can Do Strange Things

_Title: Ghostly Emotions_

_Writer: Invader Johnny _

_Plot: Takes place during "The Ultimate Enemy" Before Danny went to Vlad, he lost his memory in the explosion and to make things way worse Ember shows up, now the singer seizes her chance and begins to manipulate the Ghost Boy and as time goes on Danny begins to get his memory back, the problem? Ember's growing fond of him. (Ember/Danny)._

_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman (boy, this is bittersweet), so as you can see I don't own the second best Nicktoon ever created,_

_Author's Notes: First of all this is my first DP fic (manly because I written a lot more Invader Zim and JTHM fics, hence the pename "Invader Johnny") so give a break if this story doesn't have a great start._

_Second: Before any of you give me negative things about this particular pairing or whatever I just want to make one thing clear the Sam/Danny pairing IS my favorite I just happen to like Ember/Danny as my second favorite._

_And finally: the first chapter will go back and forwards from Danny's to Ember's POV, JSJK._

* * *

_Chapter One:_

"My sister Jazz often used to tell me that there were three things that she learned in life Study hard, do your best and, well what do you know I can't even remember the third one and to make things worse I knew that I had taken for granted the life that I had, the life that I would never get back".

"_Well, it's about time I study for the test tomorrow," Danny said to Sam and Tucker._

"_You mean cheat," Sam pointed out unhappily at my decision._

"_I didn't say cheat," I replied._

"_You didn't say 'not cheat'," Tucker reminded me._

"_Guys, come on. I would have loved to have spent the last month studying, but I was fighting ghosts" I reminded my two best friends "Besides, if you two think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat?" _

_I got the answers from my purple backpack. "Why shouldn't I open this up and study the answers, huh?" I asked a little more vigorously. Sam and Tucker just looked at each other blankly. "No answer? Well, that's all the answer I need."_

"_Fine Danny, you want to cheat, be my guest but don't come to us if you get caught" Sam scolded me like I was a little kid._

"_Yeah right," I said "Sam, what could possibly go wrong?"_

I could swear my blood pressure was getting higher at the memory.

"_I.. I wished I hadn't ignored my only friends when all they were trying to do was help me, I cheated and this was the result, their DEAD, all of them DEAD!"_

"_And it's all… My fault… my fault… my fault"_

"How could you let this happen?" Sam's voice was in my mind.

"I didn't want this to happen and you know it!" I argued with my best friend that I knew wasn't really there.

"Then WHY did you have to cheat?" came another voice I quickly recognized as Tucker's.

"You know I didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice!" came a second feminine voice which turned out to be Jazz's.

"You could have asked me to help you study!" She screamed at me with teary eyes "I would have helped you!"

"Even if you helped me I still would have failed!" I argued.

"You failed US… you failed yourself" Tuck, Sam and Jazz said at once and I winced at that statement knowing very well that it was in fact the truth, I made one bad decision and the result was worse than anything I could have imagine".

"Well what was I suppose to do?" I snarled "Let evil ghosts run free and cause havoc on the city I had protected for so long?"

"Mom and that could have done your job while you could have studied!" Jazz screamed her eyes now red.

"I didn't want them to get hurt!"

"Well you did an excellent job little bro!"

"_Mr. and Ms. Fenton, Daniel" said my teacher Mr. Lancer "This is the Nasty Burger, when people fail; this is where they end up; whether they fail because they don't study or because they cheated."_

_My parents gasped in shock. "Danny, is this true?" Jack asked __in disbelief _at the news he just heard.

"_Did you cheat?" Maddie followed up rephrasing the question, if it weren't for the fact that I was in a load of trouble I would have considered that it was kinda cool that I was calling my parents by their names._

"_N no, why would I cheat?" I told them weakly, I kicked myself mentally for shaking uncontrollably, I was sure they weren't gonna believe me, but I had to try at least._

"_Lies won't help you Danny, they'll only get you in more trouble" Jazz said to herself._

"_Ghost fighting seemed like a piece of cake compared at the pressure I was feeling at that moment, it was only for a few seconds they were all staring at me with disappointment evident in their eyes, but it felt like hours, even the fact that Jazz was silent wasn't making things easier, if anything it made me feel worse._

"_Mr. Lancer do you have any proof of this?" my mom asked._

"_Not yet" He answered._

"_Then how do you know he cheated!" My father demanded with a little bit of rage in his voice._

"_Because Mr. Fenton, I did hear him talking about cheating just before the test answers went missing, I don't know how he managed to steal them but I know it was him" Mr. Lancer calmly said._

"_Why Danny?" Maddie asked her son._

"_Slackers don't succeed in life Daniel; if you would have studied then you wouldn't have failed" Mr. Lancer said glaring at me._

"_BUT IT DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME!" I screamed in exasperation and anger._

"_Ah, but you had the time to play doomed don't you! Mr. Lancer shot back._

"_Just because I didn't study you assumed I was wasting my time with some game!"_

"_Well what were you doing Daniel?" My teacher asked with authority "What nonsense were you doing that prevented you from studying for the test that would have determined your future?"_

"_I – I" the halfa stammered but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was trapped. There was no way out. The pressure on his stomach tightened. He couldn't breathe._

"_I need a miracle to get me out of this"._

_The next thing I knew Sam and Tucker came, I felt relived because I thought they were going to help me out but instead they told me the final thing I would ever hear from them._

"Ghost… coming… this… way… it's…"

_And the rest is a total blank, but the last few minutes I had with my family and friends is something that's still fresh in my mind... WHY?_

"Please you guys! **PLEASE** forgive me! I didn't mean to fail you…to hurt you… to kill you" I screamed in my mind unable to talk at the moment, just then I started to cry, I didn't care if anybody saw me, it didn't matter anymore, nothing did.

"_My fault… my fault… my fault"_

"I felt my body was being burned, if I was _completely_ dead then I was sure to be in hell, I might as well be, I Danny Fenton a teenage super half-ghost hero killed six people by stealing and cheating on a **STUPID** **TEST**!"

"_Please forgive me"._

Someone was floating in the air staring down at the boy breathing heavily in front of the ruins of the restaurant that used to be the Nasty Burger, it was a ghost and from the looks of it, it was a female ghost that was either in her late teenage years or young adult years, she had blue hair with a flaming ponytail, earrings, sickly pale white skin, black clothes and apparently she was using a guitar as her way of transportation.

Danny couldn't see her or he didn't care, he was just crying in the middle of the street with blood in his clothes, his eyes full of fear and apparently countless broken bones, the ghost couldn't help but feel pity towards the boy and in fact she also felt a hint of remorse within her.

"_Why shouldn't you_?" a voice in her mind said, "After all if you hadn't showed up there was a chance that he wouldn't have attacked you and then accidentally hitting that… that… Nasty Condiment"

"Well I didn't know!" She argued with herself "And why are you nagging ME about it! He's my enemy! Why should I care what happens to him!"

"_Maybe because he lost the reason to be half-alive the same way you lost your life?"_ The voice told her and at that comment the remorse and pity came back but a little stronger this time.

"Come on Ember, if you ever had just a little bit of compassion in your life or afterlife, _now_ would be an excellent time to show it" the voice in her mind said.

"Right, what do you want me to do?" Ember thought to herself angrily, go and try to comfort the guy? He'll blast me away the moment he sees me, he's sure to blame ME for this!"

"Well part of this is _your fault_".

Ember's face held no emotion, she then growled in frustration and screamed, it was amazing that the ghost boy was still ignoring anything but the sight in front of him, the scream was so powerful that it could have made anyone within its radios go deaf.

"Don't you think I know that! And if you're trying to make me feel guilty, you're wasting your time!" she told the voice in her mind once she had calmed down, and then her eyes went wide "Ugh, I'm arguing with myself! THAT can't be normal!"

"Were you EVER normal?" The voice told her smugly.

Ember scowled darkly at that last thought, knowing very well that, no she wasn't normal.

The rock "star" signed in exasperation.

"I don't know what I'll accomplish with this but _whatever_, the sooner I'm done with this the better" She told herself.

She went flying down the street and landed a few feet away from the ghost boy.

"By doing the kind of thing I swore I would never do" Danny now closed his eyes, still letting the tears run down his cheeks and continuing with his speech of hatred towards himself "The kind of thing that I should have never done but it doesn't matter now what's done its done and I can't change it but I just wished that I…"

Just then his ghost sense went off.

"Oh, this is just great!" he blurted out, his shallow breathing obviously a problem "What else could go wrong for me?"

"_Hello dipstick"_

"Ask question, get answer" Danny said to himself and coughed.

With half of a smirk gracing Ember's face, she dropped to one knee to put herself more at Danny's level. As if guided by instinct, he tried to move away from her and go ghost; however, his motor control was sorely lacking, and the only action he could manage was a series of twitches in his right leg.

The young woman couldn't help but let her smirk widen a little more, she found it ironic that this time the boy in front of him had fallen by losing something he had hold so near and dear, but she then thought that getting a guitar destroyed was nothing compared to seeing his loved ones getting killed, it must have hurt a lot more, she was kind of jealous that she didn't have the kind of family the ghost boy had when she was human.

"_But of course I won't let him know that!" _

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, this is one fine mess you gotten yourself in, don't you agree?" She said in mock sympathy.

Danny's eyes turned from his normal blue eyes into his ghostly green ones, obviously pissed at her comment.

"What a nice way to try and start a _friendly_ conversation Ember!" the voice in her mind hollowed angrily.

She winced at both Danny's stare and he statement her brain told her.

"_Okay, new tactic"._

"You know it would be incredibly easy for me to finish you off right now" Ember said with glee in her voice.

She then mentally slapped herself "I _really_ need to watch my mouth"

"And why don't you?" Danny said angrily and spits out some blood in the process.

"The boy has guts I'll give him that". She thought and then said out loud "Because, I may hate you and we may be enemies, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you."

Jerking his head in a motion of disbelief, Danny managed to cough a few more times in response.

"Don't think highly of your self dipstick, I know its weird hearing this from me, hell, even _I_ don't believe those words came out of my mouth.

"Here's something you won't believe I said" Danny hissed "Get the_ fuck_ away from me you _bitch_"

Ember gasped in surprised.

"_Get away from me you bitch"_ A memory hit her in the face when she heard the last word.

Three words came to her "He dies NOW!"

She got her guitar ready and used the knob to set it to the skull "Good-bye dipstick"

But something was completely wrong here, he wasn't scared, he was… smiling, that only made her angrier "What are you smiling about!"

"Because you're doing what I knew you would do" He said weakly and again he spits out some blood "Go on, you have me at your mercy, you can kill me now for all I care, after all if you can use my emotions against me, you can destroy me now that just shows how low you can get!"

"He's right you know, you are low" The voice in her mind said "But I WASN'T before I became a ghost" Ember shot back.

The blue hair woman stared at the halfa, he wasn't trying to go ghost anymore just waiting for her to finish what had already begun, but this was far from over.

She throws guitar in the air and before it hits the floor on its way down, it manages to float just a few inches from the ground. Ember got on it and just stood on it for a few second and flew away from the boy but again she felt something inside of her, it told her to go back.

"_No… No... NO! I can't… I WON'T!"_

"_You know you can't just leave him there, if there's a chance he'll live then you might as well do something about it or would you rather do the same thing that your father did to you"._

"_I don't have a father or a family, not anymore"._

"_Well, unless you want to be just as bad as he was then you WILL do something about this"_

Again Ember sighed in exasperation and flew back to the spot she was just a few seconds ago.

Danny watched as his enemy came closer to him_ "Come on, just kill me now"._

_But Ember had other plans._

"Time to sleep ghost boy" she said as she got off her guitar and then grabs it and lifts it high into the air and with a tremendous speed it hits Danny hard on his head knocking him unconscious.

More blood came out of his body and now the guitar had some of it, this made her wanna throw up, she was a ghost but it still made her sick to see a sight like this one.

"I wanna make one thing clear dipstick, I may be willing to go very low to get my goals but I am not a bitch".

Once again the musical instrument floats just a few inches from the floor and she gets Danny into her arms and she jumps onto her guitar.

"_And I'm going to prove it"._

In the state of unconsciousness Danny couldn't help but remember one very hard fact "_Life isn't fair"_ but he couldn't help but wish that it should be.

"_Next stop the Ghost Zone"._

As Ember flew away from the Nasty Burger, an eye witness stepped away from the shadows of a dark alley the only thing that came out of her mouth was a whisper.

"Danny".

* * *

_And that my readers, it's the first chapter of the Ember/Danny fic, I can't help but feel that I got Ember just a bit OOC and as for Danny well I feel like I did a good job, at least I think I did, ok just review people and tell me if I did ANY mistakes within the characters personalities._

_Also, JSYK Ember won't be alone with Danny, I decided to add someone else in the whole manipulating process but rest assure there WILL be some romance moments for the two main characters of the story._

_By the way IF WingsOfMorphius is reading this I wanna give her a special thank you for giving me the idea for this fic (and allowing me to change the plot) also for the love of god girl update "**Father Of My Son**" and "**Blackbird**" those stories kick ass._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	2. The Afterlife Will Never Be The Same

_Wow, I got 26 reviews for just one chapter, I gotta start writing DP fic more often, heh still my priority fics are the Invader Zim ones._

_Ok first of all thanks to all who reviewed and once again a special gracias to **WingsofMorphius**__ this time for drawing me the first out of three pics for the story._

_So if ya wanna see the first drawing then go to her account on Deviant Art._

_**Chapter Two:**_

* * *

The mysterious person watched as her friend was just being taken away by a ghost, her blood started to boil with anger,_ "If I had my ghost hunting equipment with me I could have done something… anything about this!"_

The person got out of the dark alley and it was revealed to be none other than Valerie Gray

The sound of sirens reached her ears_ "They're too late… just as I was" _She said sadly but her head made a violent movement towards the sky _"But that doesn't mean I can't do something about this"._

The sirens became louder_ "I'll rescue you Danny I swear… but I'll need help"._

* * *

"_You know" _the voice started to talk after a bit of an awkward silence_ "Revenge doesn't solve anything, if anything it just makes things worse"._

"_Why do you keep bringing that up?!" _Ember whined.

"_Just pointing out the obvious"_ The voice responded coolly _"And because I'm your conscience and nagging you is my job"._

_Her blue fire hair seemed to rage with her anger. _

"_Well stop it!"_ She thought in desperation "_I already told you that I'm NOT after revenge… at least not now_".

"_My god Ember lying to others is one thing but lying to your conscience" the female voice said dramatically then spoke in a normal tone "You and I know that you WANTED a vendetta on the ghost boy" _Ember cringed_ "Well just look at him, you succeeded, you must be very proud of yourself!" _the voice said harshly, still trying to make Ember feel guilt.

"_Will you just** SHUT ... UP!**"_ Ember cried "I just wanted to hurt him so bad… to make him pay for ruining my previous plans to rule the world!"

"_Hello! Are you listening to me?! You just did that!"_

"_**BUT THAT'S NOT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO DO IT!!!!"**_

"_Don't tell me, tell that to him."_

Ember looks down on the unconscious Danny "_I SO hope he stays like that for a while"._

Danny began to sweat.

"_You know Ember, you and him DO have something in common"_ the voice in her head said sympathetically.

"_And that would be?"_

"_You both have been scarred for life"_ the conscience's tone turned into a malicious one.

"_The past doesn't bother me anymore and you should know that by now_" the pale ghost assured, trying to keep her voice calm but it was starting to crack.

"_Oh really?"_

She didn't respond, now you would think that a conscience would just leave something that happened so long ago be left alone but unfortunately for the rock star, her "voice of guilt" was not that way and decided to remind her of something that Ember tried to forget ever since she died.

"_So, even if you don't want to be reminded of your father, does that rule apply to your sister?"_

Ember halted immediately and her grip on Danny became stronger _"I thought so"_ her conscience said.

* * *

"_Hey sis how yo... **OH MY GOD!"**_

_A pair of crystal blue eyes widened in fear._

"_Oh great" a young redheaded girl thought sarcastically "Caught in the act"; she started to hyperventilate as the older girl approached the corner of the kitchen in which she was currently sitting._

"_Go away Jan"_

"_What have you done?" the older girl asked as lowered to her knees and reached out to her little sister._

_The young redhead didn't want to tell her anything at least not yet and avoided the stare she was receiving from the older girl "I don't know what you are…"_

_**SMACK!** She promptly slapped Ember across the face... hard, too. _

"_OW! Hey! What the…"_

_The young girl touched her cheek obviously not expecting THAT to happen._

"_Don't TRY to avoid the subject I'm talking about THIS!" the teenager bellowed in anger grabbing her sister's arm, staring at her wrist, which was mutilated and slashed. She bit her lower lip already and closed her eyes. The gashes were deep; most of them were old, "why is your arm full of scars!" she screeched. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!"_

_The pale girl pulled back her arm and looked away "Nothing that concerns you" _

"_What are you saying!?" disbelief evident in Jan's voice "Of course it concerns me Ember. **I'M YOUR FREAKING SISTER!**"… "I can't believe you… you... you're a…"_

"_Cutter?" Ember managed to chock out, tears threatening to go down her cheeks but she blinked them away._

"_Come here and tell me why were you doing this?"_

"_No, you'll end up trying to do something about it"_

"_And that's bad because?"_

"_Because"_

"_You know that's not a good reason". Jan said sardonically._

"_It is for me" Ember said stubbornly, looking away as the older girl raised an eyebrow, she sighed and closed her eyes, usually her sister acted like this when one person was involved._

"_What did he do this time?" Jan said in realization._

_Ember knew who her sister was talking about but didn't dare to tell her anything about the subject._

"_Nothing"._

_Jan opens her eyes "You're a terrible liar"_. She said in exasperation.

"_And you're a meddling sister"_

"_That's only trying to help you" Jan shot back._

"_I don't need your help… eventually things will work out and everything will be fine" Ember said, trying to be optimistic but her tone of voice betrayed her._

"_I would like to believe that Ember… I really do"._

_They faced each other their eyes releasing tears._

"_You know Jan I would really like to be alone right now"_

"_And you actually expect me to leave you here where you could easily grab another knife and continue to hurt yourself!" Jan snapped "Over my dead body!"_

"_**OK FINE!**" She exploded "I'll go elsewhere!"_

_She ran out of the kitchen leaving behind a very scared sibling "Ember… sometimes I worry about you" She thought sadly._

* * *

_(One year later):_

**June 9: **

"_No more pain… no more emotions… what am I? I don't know but I'm not human anymore"._

"_But is this such a bad thing? ... Only time will tell."_

_Ember McLain._

* * *

"**_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_** Ember demanded. 

"_But things didn't work out did it Ember?_" The conscience said "_If anything things went worse, you were too proud to receive help from Jan. You were a bad sister and you know it"._

The female ghost's blue ponytail became bigger as her anger consumed her "What are you? Spectra?" She retorted.

A mischievous snickering was her answer "_No, you and I both know your not sick in the head like she is, but my point remains, forgetting the past won't solve a thing_"

"Says you".

"_Ugh... Believe what you want but hear me well, sooner or later you WILL realize that I'm right"_

"The hell you are".

"_We'll see Ember, we'll see but for now we'll be in touch… sis"_ her conscience said, Ember sighed in exasperation "I hate it when she calls me that" She thought as continued her way to Fenton Works, noticing that her 'prisoner' was sweating even more and for no reason at all he instantly started to shake uncontrollably in her gloved arms.

"Damn it dipstick, calm down! She cried in annoyance "It's hard enough I'm trying to ignore my bitchy conscience and flying us to the Ghost Zone, I do **NOT** need you making it harder by making me lose my balance!"

But of course, he didn't hear a word the rock star said, he was in a deep sleep, the world in his mind was what one could call peaceful at first because he was with the people he loved, but obviously not every dream can stay that way.

"_**Welcome to your nightmare Daniel"**_A voice echoed in the halfa's mind.

* * *

Sam angrily slapped him in the cheek_ "You think you can just ask us to forgive you after what you did!?"_

"_We trusted you with out lives and in the end you betrayed us!" _Tucker screamed punching his best friend on the stomach.

"_Please, just stop and listen to me!" _Danny cried.

"_**NO**!" _both Sam and Tucker said in union abruptly_ "You didn't listen to us before so you are going to listen to us now!"_

_Danny stared at them, stupefied that he just heard them both say the same thing at once._

"_We did good job as your friends Danny, we covered for you, and we took the blame for the destruction you made and what did you do in return?! _Tucker said angrily.

"_I-I"_

"_**YOU TOOK US FOR GRANTED THAT'S WHAT!!**" _Sam finished.

"_This time you crossed the line" _a third voice was heard.

_Danny turned around expecting to see Jazz but instead he saw his parents, the look they gave him made him want to curl up in a hole and wait for death. _

"_Excuse us kids you don't mind if we butt in?" _Jack asked to Sam and Tucker, they just gave a look that said go ahead.

"_Why Danny_?" Maddie asked sternly_ with tears in her eyes._

"_I didn't have the time to study and I couldn't bare the idea of working at the Nasty Burger, I was so worried about my future that I didn't think about the consequences"._

"_That's because you weren't thinking at all_!" Jazz growled as she appeared out of nowhere and ran towards her brother and began to choke him.

"_Jasmine stop!" _Jack ordered, either with false or true concern, Danny couldn't tell.

"_BECAUSE OF YOU WE DIED_!" Jazz screamed going against her father's wishes_ "I could have had a great future but because you cheated… that's never going to happen! _The last part came as a whisper.

_Jazz's word struck him like daggers; he couldn't dare to look at his sister or anyone else._

"_Now REALLY wish I never met you!" _Sam hollowed madly.

Those words made his heart stop.

"_You ruined our lives!" _Tucker continued.

"_You not a hero, you're a **murderer!**" _they all said in union, pointing at him.

"_I am not a murderer!"_ Danny sobbed trying to keep his tone even, but his voice cracked at "murderer", his eyes were watering but he tried not to cry.

"_Well you sure proved them wrong" _A strange yet familiar voice remarked, Danny flashed his eyes around the room. No one else seemed to hear the painful remark but him. Then his eyes widened once it set on a floating body. It wore a black and white jumpsuit with a "D" and a "P" white emblem that he recognize anywhere, he then look into the glowing green eyes that belong to him or to be more specific the ghost him.

"_You..!" _

Danny Phantom was present in this unpleasant 'reunion' seeing everything, apparently invisible to everyone else_ "nice to see you too Danny" _his ghost self winked as a twisted smile crept onto his face and then he had a serious face_ "ghost powers or not you had the choice to actually come clean and you didn't take it, I told you so, I told you this would come to haunt you but you didn't listen to me, you didn't listen to them! And now you have to live with your mistake!"_

"_But they didn't do anything!" _Danny screeched to his other half_ "They shouldn't have died!"_

"_**But they did die!!!!! … isn't that the fact here?!"** Phantom _asked with spite.

Jazz screamed, waking her brother out of his trance with his other half, she was still choking him until he managed to break free from her grip.

"_Why are you doing this to me?!" _He finally snapped "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"_First because we want you to never have a moment of peace_" A cold yet calm voice said _"this is your punishment Daniel, we'll make sure you never forget what you done to us, not now not ever!"_

_Phantom couldn't help but feel a shiver rippled through his cold ectoplasmic body, and from the looks of it Danny felt it too._

Danny snapped_ "Look, I know what I did was wrong but I didn't want this to happen! It was an accident! **AN ACCIDENT!**" _Danny's throat was getting dried up from all the screaming, his blue eyes looking around for the owner of the voice and finally Mr. Lancer appeared floating right behind his deceased family "_Great even in the afterlife he still has a reason to pick up on me"_ he thought bitterly.

"_And second" _Mr. Lancer continued_ "Because you just lost our trust"_

_The shiver was stronger and colder that time._

Without a warning Jack grabbed his son angrily and started to crush his weak body with his enormous hands, Danny screamed in pain and everyone just stood there not bothering to do anything to stop the large man in the orange jumpsuit.

"_Please stop! I di-d-dn't me-an-t fo-o for this t-to ha-happen I'- I'm so-so-rr_ –"

"'_S-s-s-sp-sp-SPIT IT OUT, DANNY!" _Maddie ordered. Sam knew what her former friend was trying to say and immediately exploded.

"_Don't you DARE say you're sorry, we heard that excuse before"_

"_And it's already too late for an apology"_ Tucker finished for his Goth friend.

"_You can ask for them to forgive you a million times Danny but they won't do it"_ Phantom choked on those words, it pained him to say that, he didn't know why, it just did.

_Immediately they all jumped ready to cause the one they consider a traitor more harm, physically and emotionally._

"_Phantom I know you can hear me, why… won't… you… help… me?!"_ Danny thought in fear and frustration.

"_Because I told you so"_ The ghost answered sadly.

The halfa stared horrified as his friends and family approached and shut his eyes not ready to accept the pain that was sure to come within seconds _"I wish I could forget I started this."_

_But like Ember's conscience said, forgetting the past won't solve anything and both of them were going find that out the hard way.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the deepest reaches of the Ghost Zone. A place where spirits go after they have left the human realm, something was happening, 

"You did WHAT?!" Walker demanded with authority, a transmitter in his gloved hand. "How could you let a 10 year old get away?!"

"The boy had help… mostly from his parrot" Bullet replied angrily wiping a gooey green ectoplasm substance from his face, and watching in disgust as the other four minor officers were also covered in the same green sticky ectoplasm.

"Remind me again, why are we locking away a ten year old brat?" Bullet asked Walker using the transmitter he had in his arm.

"_Distracting an officer from crushing another ghost_" Walker's voice answered dangerously.

"Well he's a ten year old child, he couldn't have gone too far" Bullet said coldly, ignoring the cowering police ghost behind him who where still trying to free themselves from the gooey ectoplasm.

"_For you sake, he better be in my prison by the end of the day_" The Warden's voice snarled "_I don't care if you find it pointless to look for him, NO ONE breaks my rules and gets away with it_".

"_Except the ghost boy_" Bullet thought dryly, as he turned of his device and turned around to face the other "cops".

"Well you heard Walker! Start looking!" He ordered "Unless you want to take the child's place".

Those words were enough to get the four cops out of the green puddle and disperse into different directions, while the caped ghost stayed behind for a few minutes eyeing the area, green, green and more green, nothing out of the ordinary, he levitated a few inches from the ground and decided to leave unaware that he just did a terrible mistake.

"_Are they gone?" A voice squeaked._

"_Sqawck… it appears so" another replied._

"_They're not very smart are they?" _Youngblood asked his parrot as they got out of their hiding place which oddly enough was below the asteroid the police ghost were a minute ago.

"Nope" The dead animal said "And neither are you!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Youngblood asked in outrage. "I got us free from them didn't I?"

"But you're also the reason they're looking for us in the first place" the Parrot argued "You just _had_ to provoke Walker didn't you?"

"He wouldn't answer my question!" Youngblood said stubbornly.

"**HE'S THE WARDEN!**" The Parrot bellowed in annoyance "He can ignore you if he wants to!"

_The green haired 10 year old just blows a raspberry_.

The small animal gives a long sigh of exasperation "Well thanks to your _brilliant_ little stunt back there I guess we'll have to put off revenge on Ember McLain".

"I love to differ but I think I just got my chance" Youngblood said as he pointed in a direction with his hook.

In the distance Ember was flying now with her guitar strapped to her back and she was holding something or someone although neither Youngblood nor his parrot could see what or who was in her arms.

"How convenient" The Parrot said.

"It's payback time! I mean um, that sea lioness will walk the plank for what she did to my ship… arrgh".

"Would you give it a rest already" Parrot demanded "the whole pirate lingo is getting old!"

Youngblood being used to his parrot's temper just ignored him and started to follow the rock diva, said animal skeleton just followed grudgingly, unaware of the surprise they were going to get.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Ember finally made it to her home, she opened a floating door that had blue and purple flames on it, her "prisoner" finally stopped shaking but he was still sweaty, and the smell of blood just made things worse. 

"_I just HAD to have a rare moment of humanity didn't I?" _Ember growled to her conscience, since she was in her home she no longer needed to fly so she set her feet on the ground and walked towards the couch, she could put Danny there, get those clothes clean and bandage him so he'll be in better shape and _then_ she can fight him semi-fairly.

"_The sooner he heals the sooner I'll be kicking his butt outta here"._

The pale ghost just dropped Danny into the yellowish-green couch, she looked at him coldly but her face then softened.

"_Feeling sorry for the guy won't fix anything he'll still hate you when he wakes up_" She reminded herself "_But what If I don't want him to hate me?"_

"_Woah… what? I did NOT just think that!?"_

"_I didn't… I didn't…. I didn't"._

While she was holding her head in frustration, the boy and his parrot entered her home like they owned the place but of course they did it quietly in order to have the element of surprise which was broken thanks to Youngblood yelping when he saw the ghost hybrid unconscious on the couch.

"I can't believe this!" The parrot said as he slapped his head in annoyance and then gaped when he saw why Youngblood blew their cover.

"_What the…?!"_

"What are YOU doing here?

Youngblood and his Parrot jerked their heads in the direction of the angry female's voice, and immediately wished they hadn't, her eyes turned red and her blue roaring ponytail burned with intensity, her hands turned into first and she was preparing to attack the intruders until a groan reached her ears, all three ghosts turned their heads and saw Danny as the source of the sound, he was in pain, he needed help really badly.

Ember dismissed any attack she had planned, at least for now.

"You still haven't answered my question".

The intruders jerked their heads yet again and neither of them could get theirs word out, they tried but the only sounds that came out of their mouths where incomprehensible words, eventually Ember lost her patience "Just forget it, now would you go away I have a dying dipstick who is in serious need of medical atention!"

Those were the magic words.

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVY JONES IS WRONG WITH YOU?" _Youngblood screeched.

"Shush you'll wake him up!" Ember whispered pointing at Danny.

"SO?!"

"Well I DON'T want him to be awake otherwise he wont let me heal his wounds"

"WHY?!"

"Why what?" Ember smirked, making the young boy confused was kind of fun "And would you please stop yelling!" She said in a hush harsh voice.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?!" The 10 year old Captain screamed, ignoring Ember's order.

"That's none of your business"

"It is now!" The Parrot corrected.

"Now listen to me I been having one bad day and you two aren't making it better so either you leave now or I'll throw you out!"

"Like you could" Youngblood said back to his normal self but from the sound of his voice it made it quite obvious that he was still in shock.

The rock diva was about to use her hair to hurt the pale boy when a new voice broke the tension between the three ghosts.

"What is going on?"

All villains in the room froze _"I told you to be quiet"_ Ember mouthed angrily.

"Aw man" was the only thing that the green haired boy managed to choke out.

With a good amount of effort, Danny forced opened his eyes, and noticed that he was not in the best of condition, he hissed as he tried to sit up.

"Why does my body hurt?"

Ember raised an eyebrow in confusion _"Ok something's wrong here"._

Danny grabbed his throat, it was dry, and he needed water.

"Um, do you have any water?" he asked, not entirely sure if any of the ghosts heard him.

Youngblood and his parrot looked at each other in confusion _"Why isn't he attacking us?"_ they wondered.

"_Something is definitely wrong"._

Ember studied Fenton, his eyes narrowed, an unspoken question present. Danny looked slightly confused at where he was, and probably how he got there, but was not immediately alarmed by the fact that he was all alone in the world and with a few of his enemies present.

"Umm…" Danny's voice trailed off, and he looked at Youngblood, his parrot and finally Ember herself, he almost seemed like he expected permission to speak.

"Yes?" Ember prompted softly.

The raven haired boy, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_Yes, I know I was gone for WAY too long but my only excuse is that I have college and it takes a lot of my time, I just finished my animation project (thank you sweet merciful god) and you wouldn't believe the trouble me and my co-worker had to go thought for only ONE minute of a clay-mation cartoon._

_But the less said the better, anyway I want feedback on this chapter and if I keep the characters IC, it took me a MONTH to write this chapter, of course the fact that I'm writing three fics at a time could also be blamed on my lack of updates, I seriously need a new system._

_For those who guessed who was the mystery person was I'll have to say good for you and I want to give special thanks to **Sapphire Wolf Master** who keep nagging me to update, please continue to do so._

_As for those who wonder how Youngblood escaped from Walker's police ghosts I gotta say that you best use your imagination, as a writer I gotta sometimes give my readers their own interpretation of things._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off. _


	3. The Path To Evil Begins With An Alliance

_Ok for the first time I got nothing to say except, enjoy the chapter._

**_Chapter Three:_**

Ember stared at Danny as if he suddenly grew another head; the two remaining ghosts did the same thing, needless to say that she just couldn't get any words out. Her eyes literally bulged out of her eye sockets, she seriously began to think her mind began to play tricks on her again because there was no chance in hell that she heard Phantom timidly utter the words "who are you?" to her.

Danny started to look around the room; he was not even transforming into his alter ego to blast her and the annoying brat into oblivion and try to make a run for it.

Speaking of witch, Youngblood's face told her all she needed to know, the halfa DID ask the question, but it just didn't make any sense, didn't the boy recognize them? Where was that familiar look of determination? Where was the anger that he showed earlier? Why wasn't he yelling at her?.

These and many other questions went trough the rock diva's mind "_It's a trick, he's getting sneakier, yeah that's gotta be it, but he's not going to fool me that easily"._ She hissed mentally.

_She thought her mind snorted at her conclusion_, Ember scowled darkly and then spoke, getting Danny's attention "Ok dipstick, don't try to mess with me, I am in a TERRIBLE mood right now and if you THINK you can just fool me with your little act you are seriously mistaken!".

Youngblood looked at his "sidekick" he had a face hat said, 'what is going on?' the parrot just shrugged, he had no idea.

Danny in the meantime began to shiver as his ghost sense finally kicked in, he actually seemed… scared of the pale ghost all of the sudden, he looked down at himself again and winced at the site of his battered body, red blood mixed with green ectoplasm were on his arms and stomach, truth be told he couldn't recall ever seeing the green stuff before and that only scared him even more.

"_Smooth move Ember you freaked him out, what's next? Telling that he almost died and that his loved ones are nothing more than ashes and that he's all alone his world?"_

"_Oh just shut it!" _She snapped_ "He's obviously faking, no doubt he wants to trick me so then he can have his little revenge after he's all better"_

"_Ah good thinking except for one little detail there… didn't YOU told me that you WERE gonna help him heal?" _

"_Uh yeah but when he was UNCONSCIOUS!!!" _She snarled_ "I really don't think he'll let me even come close to him anyway"_

"_Then why is he not telling Youngblood to back off then?" Her mind asked smugly._

Ember came back to reality and she saw that in fact Youngblood was sitting at the end of the couch, his parrot on Danny's head looking down at him.

"Um… hi" the raven haired boy tried to start a conversation with them, not noticing their suspicious stares "Can you please tell me what happened?".

"What happened to you? That's what I would like to know, you look like crap."

Ember glared down at Youngblood. "Oh really? And I suppose he was trying to look so nice."

The parrot raised his eyebrow at the sudden outburst, then he looked down at Danny's scared face "Hmm, Well it's obvious from your wounds, your bloody scars and your possibly broken bones that you were in some sort of a fight with some ghost you gob!" The Parrot told him_… big mistake._

"_**WITH A GHOST?!?!?!**"_

"Duh, what _else_ could have happened?" Youngblood replied. "You didn't think you hurt yourself did you?".

Danny hyperventilates, sweating and trying to calm himself by saying "Ghosts don't exist, Ghosts don't exist, Ghosts don't exist" over and over again, this of course made Ember narrow her eyes and without a care in the world laugh uncontrollably.

Everybody was now looking at her as if she just lost her mind… and considering she sometimes argued with herself it's a wonder it had not happened yet.

"Well of COURSE ghost exist dipstick" She said between fists of laughter "What do you think WE are?"

"Wait… you're a ghost?!" he said in disbelief.

"Uh yeah!" They all said annoyed.

"But… but… you can't be... I mean if you are ghosts then that would mean that you're…."

"Dead?" Ember sneered. "Well I hate to break it to you baby pop but your kind of… a ghost"

_Yet another mistake._

"WHAT????!!!! He bellowed "I'M DEAD!!!"

"Ugh, did you hit yourself with something or are you just plain stupid?!" The ten year old asked disgusted.

Ember couldn't help but feel a tidbit of guilt at that, but she quickly regained her composure and glared at the boy in the couch.

"I can't be dead… I can't be dead… I can't be dead" Danny repeated in his mind while he was shaking like a leaf, it was a pathetic sight to behold.

"Would you just drop the freaking act dipstick?!" Ember said mercilessly "You're not fooling anybody!"

"**WHAT ACT?!"** Danny bellowed in frustration "How can I be a ghost if I don't remember dying?!"

Before the blue haired woman had much time to ponder what was exactly going on, Danny was continuing.

"Wait… Wait a minute!" His voice was rising, a hint of panic discernable.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Youngblood was about to use his hook to put the boy into a dream world when his parrot stop him.

"Don't do anything yet you idiot!" The skeleton whispered harshly once he got off the hybrid's head "I wanna see if my thoughts are right"

Before the child had a chance to say anything, his sidekick put a rotting paw in his hand to shut whatever he was going to say.

"HMMP! HMMP!".

The animal ignored his "master" and narrowed his eyes waiting for anything that could confirm his suspicions; Fenton's eyes grew even wider as more time elapsed. He looked at the two "pirates" then back at Ember, almost on the verge of having a breakdown, but his self-control was amazing.

The parrot tried a different approach, he sighs and spoke in a deadly calming voice "Look kid, your not the first one to go through this, you just gotta accept the fact, it's true, you're a ghost but technically speaking your _not_ fully dead".

"What… what does that mean?" Danny said now looking at the talking bird.

The Parrot narrowed his eyes "Tell me something whelp" He said "Do you know where you are?"

Danny however ignored the question and keep asking questions "How can I not be fully dead?" he demanded, "I gotta be dead or alive, human or ghost! I just can't be both!"

Well now he lost his self control, the next thing the trio saw was the one who had defeated them do something they never thought would see from him.

He shut his light blue eyes tightly and rolled onto his side, wincing, they all cocked they heads in confusion and it wasn't until the sob escaped seconds later that he along the others realized that… he was crying.

They all realized that this was the first time they had actually seen the teenager show any kind of vulnerability.

Ember who was the one who had witness more than the other two remaining spirits felt the most uncomfortable, seeing someone as strong as him break down like that, to her… It just wasn't right, but it was to be expected, she remembered doing the same thing when she woke up in the Ghost Zone, but that's probably because she KNEW nobody cared when she died.

Here, her mind snorted, she just scowled back _"Ugh, WHY am I even trying? Your just too stubborn you know that?!"_ Her mind raged.

Ember ignored her conscience and keeps her neon green eyes on Phantom, she couldn't believe he broke down that easily, he endured many fights with ghosts that were a lot stronger and scarier than him and here he was defeated by his own emotions.

She eventually came to the conclusion that emotional pain _had_ to be a million times worse than any sort of physical pain, after all Spectra was proof of this, she didn't realize her eyes softening as he boy continued to cry.

he was crying for the reason he actually believed to be true, he thought he died, _"It must be frightening not remembering dying"_ that thought actually scared her, not remembering your life as a human a time when you were happy and trouble free from the responsibilities of an after life, yet as she saw this another more darker thought came to her _"He's NOT fully dead remember?!"_ A frown was on her pale face _"For all you know he could be faking!" _here her face turned into an angry one _"He could just be waiting for the perfect chance to have his revenge on you!"_

_"I almost forgot about that possibility" She thought darkly._

_Her conscience screamed in exasperation._

"_Do you listen to yourself?… EVER?!"_ Her moral side screeched angrily "_He CAN'T be pretending, just look at him!_" The pale ghost's eyes narrowed _"He's all alone in the human world and our world, he is surrounded by his enemies and has no idea what just happened to him. Do you actually believe he could be lying right now?"_

_Ember lowered her head in shame realizing the mistake of her thoughts and answered "No"._

And without giving it a second thought the rock diva leaned over him and put her hand on Danny's shoulder to reassure him that everything was going to be all right... But it wouldn't be.

Nothing would ever be all right.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Just try and relax."

Meanwhile Danny was fitful himself, he was lost; a million questions went through his mind "What happened? Why am I like this? Who am I? I don't know who I am; I don't even know my own name!"

Ember didn't know what was happening to him, a few hours ago he was yelling at her, the next he was crying, it was just too weird, Youngblood and his parrot didn't say a thing, hey just watched their enemy, the silence was unbearable, finale the bratty ten year old snapped, by liking the bird's paw and breaking everyone out of their own little words.

"Ok, enough of this!"

"Eww why did you have lo lick my paw!"

Youngblood glared at the talking bird and then continued, they all thought the boy was going to say something intelligent for once but of course that wasn't the case "Nah nah nah, Phantom's crying like a little girl nah nah nah!"

He then blows a raspberry, the parrot and Ember slapped their foreheads.

This cached Danny's attention, he stopped his crying enough to start to sit up, but a sharp pain in his temples and his lower neck made him pause, however that did not stop him from seething his eyes on the floating ghost in front of him, he stared at Youngblood as if he just meet him for the first time, a smirk was on the child's face, he thought he finally angered the hybrid.

"Phantom?" he stared at Youngblood. "Is that my name?"

By now Ember's brain was frantically trying to work out what had happened. But no matter what scenario he was able to propose, the result would always end up the same: Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom had lost his memory.

"_Maybe hitting him on the head with your guitar wasn't the best idea huh sis?"_

"Shut up".

"_Was that?"_ Her conscience said playfully "_Is that… guilt I'm sensing?"_

"NOO!"

"_You're a terrible liar" her human side said happily "You're feeling sorry for him and you can't deny it, can you?" _

Her conscience was partly right; she WAS feeling guilty, it was a new feeling to her, well not entirely new she felt it when she was alive but now that she was dead she had no reason to have such emotion but the fact that she was NOT feeling sorry for the boy was another thing to argue, maybe because she was still angry at him or maybe because she WANTED to feel said anger, she was not completely sure after all it has been a long time since she felt something besides hatred towards others.

"_Perhaps I haven't lost all my humanity?" _Ember marveled to herself as she kept an eye on her "guests", apparently the green haired child was not pleased with Danny's "acting abilities" and tried to get him to attack him, in retrospect it was a foolish thing to attempt but then again the green haired child was not a very smart ghost to begin with.

Her brain keep wondering at the situation at hand, the concept of not being in control was something alien to the blue haired woman, and she thought about how frightening it must be to not be in control of one's own memories, those _minor_ things usually taken for granted. She cringed mentally, and without even realizing took Danny and squeezed him in a tight hug.

This of course surprised her as well as the others in the room.

Several minutes passed until she opened her eyes and realized what was happening "Okkk how did I end over here?"

evil snickering was heard _"Aw is my wittle sister embarrassed?",_ she bit her lower lip in an attempt to not say anything out loud, the last thing she needed was for others to think she was crazy or in this case crazier than usual, she apparently was unaware of the fact that she was squeezing the life out of the injured teenager, for you could see he was apparently trying to breathe.

"_I am NOT embarrassed"_ She replied to her conscience dangerously, although her face told otherwise, she was blushing _"And stop calling me your sister!"_

"Excuse me?" came a slightly meekly question from the teenager she was currently hugging, she look up at him and noticed that he didn't have his normal blue eyes but his neon green ghostly ones, he blinked and his eyes were blue again, a small sheepishly smile was on Ember's face.

"Yes?" She asked, still holding him.

"What's my name again?"

"Uhhh," was her intelligent answer, she shook her head carefully, not wanting her ponytail to set the guy on fire and told him nicely "Well your first name would be Danny.

"And my last?"

"You have two actually… Fenton but most actually call you Phantom".

He raised an eyebrow _"I wonder why?" _He thought.

"And what's your name?"

"Ember McLame… I mean Ember McLain" She said hurrily after realizing her mistake, a small chuckle reached her ears.

"_Great I just made an idiot out of myself_" She thought bitterly _"Wait why do I care what he thinks?"_

"_Smooth move my dear sis.."._

"_You finish that sentence and you'll never…"_

"_I'll never what?" _Her consciene challenged_ "Ember dear I'm a part of your subconscience, there is NOTHING you can do to me"_

"I'm gonna kill you"

"_And I love you too"._

"Uh...Ember...Ember?" Danny squeaked, tapping her shoulder lightly but rapidly trying to get some air back in his lungs.

Seeing as how Ember looked like she was _trying_ to squeeze the life out of Danny, Youngblood assumed she was trying to hurt him, he smirked cruelly and turned his hook into a slingshot , his parrot hearing something powering up, turned around and saw the bratty ten year old ready to put the halfa into a dream world.

"NO… stop you fool…!"

"Too late, the slingshot released the small ecto-cannonball hitting Danny on the head and knocking his lights out.

Needless to say that things didn't go too well after that, Danny's body felt limped to the pale ghost all of the sudden, she looked up and noticed something in his forehead, she lowered him and saw the small ecto-cannonball , she slowly but surely turned her head to the culprit.

"Youngblood" Her voice was dangerously low "Why in the hell did you do THIS for?" She said pointing at the unconscious boy in her arms.

"Well you WERE trying to hurt him... I figured I give some help" He commented without a care.

She slapped her forehead.

"Uh Earth to pipsqueak, LOOK AT HIM!" She hollowed. "Every bone is his body is probably broken, he COULD have more damage in his mind thanks to your little idea AND he is obviously scarred for life!"

"So?"

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK HE NEEDS MORE MISFORTUNE TO ADD TO HIS MISERY?!"**

"Uh are you ok Ember, aren't you forgetting something here?" He asked "He's OUR enemy, we're NOT suppose to care what happens to him!"

"For once I agree with captain idiot here" The Parrot said "Just what on Earth happened to him anyway?"

"Not of your concerned _birdie_" She spat.

"Well now it is of our concern" Youngblood snapped "And imagine what great amount of money Walker would pay if I told him you're hiding Phantom here in your home"

"You wouldn't!"

"Hey I'm a kid I'm supposed to be irresponsible" Youngblood blurted out.

Ember growled, her eyes got brighter and her hair got bigger due to her rage she was feeling towards the green haired boy.

"_Temper my dear sis temper; it's what got in this mess in the first place"._

Her ponytail became bigger and bigger, obviously she was not listening to her rational side "I'm giving you to the count of ten to guess both your asses out of my house before I blast you both outta here!" She warned between gritted teeth.

"I don't think" The Parrot spoke" You are well aware that we could easily tell Walker about this and not only will the whelp be in prison but you too!"

"_Ten"_

"All the Ghost Zone knows he has a vendetta on him, and imagine what he'll do if words gets to him that you'll been helping him out".

"_Nine"_

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your afterlife stuck in that hellhole?"

"_Eight"_

"Yeah!" Youngblood yelled "But then again this would be an excellent way to get revenge on you!"

"_Seven"_

"Youngblood you're not helping"

"_Six"_

"Sure I am!"

"_Five"_

"No, your not"

"_Four"._

By now her hair had reached the ceiling and if Ember didn't calm down soon the entire place would be burned down.

The temperature became a lit higher, the two "pirates" look at the sign in front of them they saw an expression of rage beginning to cross the female's face, and her left eye began to twitch uncontrollably as well, the thing that scared them the most was the fact that her green eyes turned bloody red.

One more wrong mood and she would definitely kill them, although kill would not be an appropriate term in this situation.

"Ok new tactic " The skeleton said to himself "Look Ember, how about this, you let us stay her and well help you out on whatever it is you were planning to do with the halfa"

"Huh?" Youngblood asked confused "What makes you think I wanna help her?"

"_Three"._

"Because if we don't make a deal or calm the psycho woman here WE are gonna end up fried!" The bird told him harshly.

"_Two"_

"You might want to get some bandages, disinfectant and, get some water" Youngblood ordered" this will take a while, and we might want to hear the whole story".

"_One". _

They both prepared themselves for the impending doom.

But the blows never came.

"I don't have any of that stuff" She admitted reluctantly.

* * *

_Amity Park:_

Fourteen year old Valerie Grey walked home despite the dark and dreary situation she witnessed a few hours ago it was sunny and happy and just delightful day. Valerie ignored everything about it. The sun's smile didn't pierce through the solid shield of her angered mind. Not being able to shed any light on the situation. Her head hung low and her eyes drooped. All they watched were the countless cement blocks she walked on. To make things worse she felt like she had failed a friend, a true friend, she just saw as some rogue ghost took the boy she liked like it was not a big deal.

The truth was that she has never felt so useless in her life, Valerie found herself in a situation were she NEEDED her ghost hunting equipment ore than any other day but her dad had taken everything from her, any ecto-weapons she had obtained from Mr. Masters were locked, hidden from her or most likely destroyed, she knew her father worried about her and told her more than once that ghost hunting was something to be left to the professionals but now those professionals died in a freak accident plotted by some sick ghost no less!

That's what she told herself.

She now believed that something should be done about this, if she didn't then who would? the sad part was that she couldn't do it alone and she couldn't tell anyone about her double life as a ghost hunter, she was pretty much screwed.

"_I'm so screwed" _She thought bitterly, newscasters, police officers, firemen, every department in Amity Park has reached what used to be The Nasty Burger in a matter of minutes, too bad they weren't fast enough in her opinion, but the thing that was stuck in her retina forever was not only witnessing the explosion but seeing innocent people die and one person's life being destroyed in a millisecond.

"What must it feel like to lose that much in one foul swoop?"

To make matters worse her dad no doubt would be seeing the news or hearing about the explosion in a few hours and he would KNOW Valerie was there, he would not only nag her but would remain persistent of his daughter's choice and more than likely ground her for who know how long.

Then another thought came to her mind, "What would Mr. Masters say about this?" She frowned "The guy was obviously a close friend of the Fenton family, surely this would after him too, and then it clicked. "Mr. Masters!!!"

He was the only other person who knew of her career as a ghost hunter, if anyone could help her out it had to be her mentor, she speeded up her pace, she had no time to lose.

"_I'll find you Danny, I promise"._

* * *

_Ember's Place:_

After a few more hours of arguing Ember finally allowed both Youngblood and his Parrot to help her out with the Phantom kid, said teenager was now resting on the couch, still asleep but now he had a white gauze bandage wrapped firmly around his midsection. The blood and ectoplasm was cleaned away from his body, his scars and wounds were bandaged and his head was covered in yet another bandage, his clothes were still the same, Ember felt that the last thing she needed was to take the clothes off her enemy.

You can ALL imagine that her face went as red as a tomato that time, and of course you could all figure out that she got teased about it, currently the rocker, the pirate and the parrot were all sitting in what appeared to be her living room, not much was different from all the other rooms of her lair, except that in this one there was a table chairs, a stereo with other musicians CDs and oddly enough there was not a single piece that was done by Ember herself, this confused the young ghost and the bird to say the least.

While they inspect everything about the room, Ember was in a little world of her own, she took a deep breath. Her dark green eyes were half lidded and crestfallen as they analyzed her hands on the table.

* * *

_Flashback to the Nasty Burger:_

"_Ember get the hell out of here I am NOT in the mood to deal with you!" Danny said as he flew towards her getting ready to throw and ectoplasmic energy blast._

"_Aw well too bad baby pop!"_

"_Its ghosts like you that made my life as hard is it is!"_

"_Excuse me?!"_

"_You heard me" He hissed "If you and other damn ghosts were just inside the ghost zone then I wouldn't have to protect anybody! He continued "And I would have been able to have a normal life!"_

"_Woah! Woah! Don't go blaming me or anybody else about you being a half-ghost freak if anything you should blame those idiots you call parents for even creating the damn portal!"_

""_My parents are NOT idiots!"_

_A bunch of ectoplasmic blasts followed after that._

_From afar, Sam Tucker and Jazz were inside the Nasty Burger trying to get Mr. and Ms Fenton out of the building while they were looking for their son, Mr. Lancer was still outside watching in astonishment as the battle took place._

_Danny obviously let his guard down, at the moment the only thing he cared about was to get rid of some frustration, he keep launching ghosts rays, He even went as far as starting to punch Ember, she obviously did not expect this at first and of course she started to defend herself, she used her guitar to protect herself and to even hurt him by launching her guitar at him but the musical instrument just went trough his waist._

_Danny smirked and grabbed her by the neck, starting to choke the life out of her, she tried to break free but his hold on her was too strong, as she tried to escape, the ghost hybrid thought about the unfairness of his situation. He thought about how he would gladly give up ghost hunting if there were no more ghosts attacking the town. He thought about all the normal stuff he was missing because of his superhero job. And then he thought about how this was his reality and he wished that he never even activated the stupid portal._

"_Damn you Sam"._

_By now tears went down his cheeks, without even realizing he released a wave of electricity going through the pale ghost's body, she screamed in pain and when Danny noticed this he gasped in surprised, he didn't even realized he was using his ghost stinger, as if on impulse he let go of Ember._

_She was pissed to say the least, her hair was fried and she had bruises on her pale cheeks, her eyes became red and her ponytail became bigger, she used her fiery hair to attack him, throwing blue flames in every direction she could, but Danny dodge every one of her flames, he surprised her when he was in front of her and punch her, Ember was thrown backward._

_Just as Danny stared into nothingness he reached the decision to tell his parents about his secret, maybe if the found out they would give him a second chance, he knew they would give him that at least._

_When Ember felled in the direction of the restaurant, she hit the vat of the Nasty Sauce, she opened her eyes and realized that she was witnessing a side of her enemy one else saw before, he actually seemed murderous at the moment, he was filled with blind rage, an emotion she knew all to well, she was getting ready to flee and for the first time ever, she was afraid, she was actually scared of the Phantom kid._

_Just as she was about to leave a voice reached her ears "Going somewhere?"_

_She turned around and Danny was floating there ready to continue with his plan to get rid of his anger, Ember just floated away from him. "Oh no you don't!" Danny shouted. He aimed an ecto-blast at the female ghost and fired._

"_Danny wait stop!" Jazz screamed._

_But it was too late, the rock diva dodged the blast and escaped up through the roof. Danny's ecto-blast hit the vat his enemy collided with in the corner of the room. Then without any sort of warning the Nasty Sauce heated and exploded. As a habit of his ghost fighting, Danny turned intangible, but the force of the blast was still enough to send him backwards onto the grass outside. Debris flew around him. As the dust settled a while later, he felt his energy drain and he fell unconscious, his form changing back to human._

_When he woke up, he was still in the middle of the street, hewas worried, he did not see his family, his friends or his teacher anywhere, he managed to get up and walked to the remains of the building, then he saw the only thing that remained of his loved one, he saw Sam's headband._

_It was obvious the bodies had been vaporized, then it hit him, he had killed the people that meant the most to him (and Mr. Lancer) with his own two hands._

_He screamed and ran around the place, he completely lost it, for the next few minutes he was nothing did nothing more than looking around the place refusing to believe they were dead, when he finally gave up he collaped on the concrete and cried._

_"I did this" He cried "I did this"._

_Of course, Ember was also to blame, too bad he didn't remember._

_End Flashback._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ember had tears flowing down her cheeks, staining her make-up, the memory replayed in her mind; she used her hand to get the tears out her eyes before the others would notice this.

She didn't know why she was crying thought, it was technically none of her concern what happens to the ghost hybrid but her mind keep repeating the same thing over and over again, _"maybe I'm help him because he's suffering as much as you did??"._

It was a war to her, her evil side told her not to feel guilty and just go on with her after life while her conscience told her to help her nemesis because even he didn't deserve the cruel fate he was given, nobody did.

"_Why did you stat to mess with me_?" She asked her conscience in desperation.

"_I didn't"_ She answered _"I think you did this to yourself after years of anger"._

Ember's hands clenched _"Will you stop it with the mind games?!"_

"_You know there's a pun here somewhere" _Her mind told her_ "But I rather avoid it"._

Ember scowled darkly.

"_And to think that after everything you went through in your life, the pain you have both seen and endured, I would have thought you would have learned that pain can be shown in ways that do not involve acts you pulled before like the act of cowardice you did years ago!"_

"I was twelve!" Ember pointed out angrily "I was lost, I felt weak, I didn't know what to do!" New tears escaped from her eyes.

"But your sister offered to help didn't she?"

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened or what?" Youngblood asked skeptically, saving Ember from having another conversation with herself.

The blue haired ghost raised her head from the glare she was giving the table, she raised her eyebrow at him and groaned, forgetting she wasn't alone "It's… complicated".

"Complicated as in how?" The Parrot questioned.

Ember took a deep breath, she fiddled with her hands as she looked at them "I just kind of pushed him over the edge and… ruined his life".

"Well shouldn't you be happy?" Youngblood asked incredulously "I mean you defeated him, its something no one else in the Ghost Zone has achieved!"

"**THAT'S JUST IT!"** She exploded** "I WASN'T ATTEMPTING TO RUIN HIS LIFE THAT WAY!"** She buried her head in her arms.

"Well you might want to give us what happened then!" Youngblood snapped.

"I don't have to tell you squat!" Came a muffled voice.

"Are you forgetting we..."

"Yes, yes I know!" She interrupted "Walker is looking for him and you'll them if I don't cooperate, can't you say _anything_ else?!"

They both glared at her.

Ember sighs, still with her arms over he head, she then looks at them both and sniffed "I think we got ourselves a situation here".

"Indeed" The parrot agreed.

"Huh?" Youngblood was confused "What are you two talking about?!"

"Haven't you noticed the dipstick's odd behavior?"

_The short boy shook his head, his parrot rolled his eyes._

"Big surprised" Ember thought sarcastically. "Look dummy, the boy obviously has amnesia and before you ask that means he lost his memory" She said out loud.

"So, what were you planning to do about this?" The child asked interested.

"Wait… Me?"

"Yeah I mean, you must have something planned concerning him" Youngblood commented "After all isn't why you got him here in the first place?"

"Not really" Ember admitted "I was not expecting to end up in this situation"

"Well my mates it appears we been given a golden opportunity!" He said grinning ear to ear.

"What do you mean you gob?" The skeleton asked confused.

"The sea dog is vulnerable!" Youngblood concluded "Imagine what the three of us could do if we manage to turn Phantom into our slave!"

For the first time ever, his parrot was impressed with his "master's" way of thinking, he smirked at the idea.

Ember on the other hand was not so sure about this, again her conscience kicked, this was one of those times when she wished it would be better if she was one of those ghosts who only existed because of unfinished business or because they were born in the Ghost Zone but _nooo_, she had to be one of the few ghosts who previously had a life on Earth and who still had some humanity within her ectoplasmic body.

"Where's Desiree when you want her?".

He hair once again roared with intensity and out of nowhere she screamed in agony as she hands slamming flat on the rickety wooden table, the chair screeched across the floor and clattered to the ground, this of course made Youngblood and his parrot turn their heads quickly in the direction of the possibly mentally unstable ghost.

"Settle down will you." The parrot said "I swear your mood swing are worse than the lunch lady's

"No, I don't think I will," She said icily. "And don't compare me to that psycho woman again, the last thing I need is being compared to an overweight old hag!"

"Who would?" The bratty kid snickered.

"Anyway" the parrot spoke, "I doubt you were listening but Youngblood here came with the brilliant idea of having the ghost boy on our side"

"And how exactly is THAT a brilliant idea?"

"They both stared at her "Uh hello?" The boy said "Are you forgetting how powerful Phantom is becoming?.

"No"

"Well if we have him on our side we can actually do whatever we want and no one will be able to stop us!"

"There is one flaw in your plan genius" She leered "YOU knocked him out and I don't think he'll be very found of you or that parrot when he wakes up"

"But he apparently seems to trust you" The parrot countered back.

"Yeah so… what if he does?" She said gathering up the chair and placing it back and sitting down "It's not like I would actually want to be a part of whatever stupid plans you have"

"You know, you're a very hard ghost to deal with". The small bird said getting annoyed.

"Yeah! I was actually thinking you still wanted to take over the world!"

Ember froze just right there "World domination?" she was so busy battling Phantom and her emotions that she forgot why she had gone to the human world in the first place.

_"Oh no"_ Her conscience scolded "_Don't even THINK of listening to those two, Ember, sweety, I'm a part of you... and believe me cause I _am_ your smart side, if you go on with whatever silly plans these two dimwits _have you WILL regret it".

'Yeah right, what could possibly go wrong?" She replied smugly.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you"._

* * *

_And that my dear readers it's chapter three, I think this is the best chapter so far but of course there will be more angst moments to come and of course more action._

_I think I'm making Ember just a little OOC here, but I just think that her thinking of way too much stuff at once can make her almost end up having a nervous breakdown, believe me when I tell you this was one of the hardest things I ever tried to write._

_I wanna thanks those who have_ _continued to leave me reviews and to my good friend __SapphireWolfMaster__ I give a special thanks for giving me great feedback, ironically enough one of the scenes in tis chapter was inspired from his fic "Ghost Crisis", those who have read it see if ya can find the similarity._

_By the way if I don't post anything within the next two months its because of my final major project at college, I'm just giving you guys a warning because I'll probably wont be in FFN for the next 60 days or so._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off. _


	4. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

_Disclaimer: I don't the show, Danny Phantom is copyright to Butch Hartman and sadly Nickelodeon. But if I DID own the show it would be on Cartoon Network instead of Nick, at least CN_ knows_ when to keep a good show running. _

_Well my readers I'm back with a brand new chapter, and to tell ya the truth I'm not entirely sure this is the best thing I written so far but I'll keep that opinion up to you._

_If ya all like it and been reading then this mean I been doing something right, no? _

_Anyway I did get a complain that the story is moving somewhat slowly, believe me when I tell ya that I have no intentions for this fic to be like 30 or 40 chapters long, oh no, in reality I'm trying to keep this up as "real" as possible so this story will have like 15 chapters or perhaps less or more than that, it all depends on how the situation as well as the characters develop throughout the story. _

_And quite honestly seeing as ya all know this IS my DP story I want it to be a good one so I'm not going to get all the emotions of the Ember/Danny pairing be all rushed up, I plan for these two to eventually warm up to each other. _

_As for Youngblood a few of ya seem to dislike him for what's been going around in previous chapters, now if you all must know, the only reason I added him to the story was for comic relief after all any "TUE" based story is always dark and cruel and while I like to add those of of things to my work I also want to explore the idea of adding slight humor to the darkest episode of the series. _

_And finally before you all start reading the new chapter I want ya all to know one thing"_

_Even thought I'm not such a big fan of Danny/Valerie you can all expect some moments for these two in future chapters, like I said I'm trying to get this to be as real as possible and seeing as no one has actually done a fic with Valerie's perspective of what happened in "TUE" I figured I might as well give it a shot._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Four: _**

**_April 18: _**

_Dear Diary: _

_I should really stop beginning each new entry with that cliché opening. _

_Well, what can I tell you?. _

_Today could certainly be considered the most frustrating day of my afterlife, not only did I sort of caused my enemy's downfall but I just HAD to bring him with me to my home and now I'm harboring two idiots who are wanted by Walker. _

_Ugh, even thought Youngblood's words about Phantom being our sworn enemy are true it still bothers me that no matter how I see it, I just can't bring myself to ignore his pain I mean he just lost everything that mattered to him in less than a second… I keep wondering if that's why I was so eager to help him… because he's in a situation I myself had when I was alive? _

_I'm not entirely sure at the moment and I guess I can blame part of my current predicament on my so called conscience which quite honestly I think it's only there to irritate me for just about anything. _

_The strange thing is that I always managed to ignore it before so why am I unable to ignore it now?. _

_Not that I am expecting an answer but I would certainly like to have one. _

_Well what else can I tell you? _

_That yet again I'm about to join forces with Youngblood, and after who knows how long we finally agreed what exactly needed to be done, I just hope the dipstick doesn't find out anything or its bye, bye plan and hello word of pain. _

_Another thing is that I hope I don't end up regretting this... wait, no, NO, now is not the time for second thoughts, aw crap even in my writing I have to argue with myself. _

_I swear either I am going insane or I'm just delirious from all that's been happening. _

_Maybe a good night sleep will help me get my mind straighten out. _

_Emberlynn McLain. _

* * *

A bright flash of white light was seen and the next thing anyone saw was Danny Phantom turning into a human, and for a moment, the boy felt as if his head would explode from the massive headache he was feeling. 

"_I am the Ghost Box! Beware!" _

_"I got you now whelp! Soon your pelt will adorn my fireplace!" _

_"So you have wished it, so shall it be." _

_"That would be against the rules". _

_"You gave us quite a scare there little badger." _

_"I, Technus, am totally frying your bacon!" _

_"Okay, when I called you 'minions,' it was really a term of endearment, like -- like, 'I love my minions.'…" _

_"What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?"_

_Several voices were being heard at the same time. Danny couldn't help but feel nothing but hatred towards each and every one of them. _

_"Hate is such a strong word Danny". _

Danny opened his eyes and got up from a floating sledge of rock, noticing that he was now what he assumed to be the Ghost Zone.

_"Show yourself!" He demanded. _

_"I don't need to Danny" The voice said sinisterly "You can already see me."_

Before the hybrid could say anything he looked down at the greenish watery substance that was in front of him, he knelled down and noticed himself in it but not his human self but his ghost form, with out a care in the word Danny Phantom waved his right hand, greeting the 14 year old boy.

Danny however did not return the greeting and instead punched Phantom, the ghost was unfazed seeing as Fenton just punched the his own ghostly reflection on the green lake, his ghost half smirked cruelly.

_"You might want to look behind you Danny… Trust me it's worth it."_

Giving his ghost half a distrustful look, he did look behind him, nothing… there was nothing behind him!.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to face his ghost half and give him a piece of his mind, however, the lake was no longer there, and instead he was in a classroom.

_"Finished so soon Mr. Fenton?" _

_"Yes um… sir… why is there a problem?" Danny felt he knew this man but his brain didn't give him any sort of recognition. _

_"How should I know? … I don't have all the answers… do you?" _

_He raised an eyebrow at the bald, out of shape teacher "Why does this sound so familiar?"_

He walked out of the classroom and eyed the crowd of students, two in particular were giving him disapproving looks, the scene changed and the looks were now being given by two adults a male and a female in their 40's and a redheaded girl in her teen.

_"Do I know them?"_

_"You should… after all they were your whole life"._

_The boy turned around and came face to face with a greenish-blue skinned vampire looking ghost._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh, no one you care to remember dear boy, I'm just a part of your memories... Memories that you would NOT be able to remember at this moment anyway"_

_"Huh?" Danny asked, confused "What do you mean?"_

_"Tell me my boy, do you remember… anything??" The ghost asked casually "You… family… friends… enemies… _anyone_?"_

_The raven haired boy shook his head._

_"Why is that?" Danny questioned "And who WERE those people?" he asked pointing at the place they were last seen "Why were they glaring at me?"_

_The next question that came out of his mouth was the hardest for some reason "Are they… my family?"_

_"They were, _hence_ the past tense child" The ghost said sadly and when he noticed the teen's confusion he continued to talk. "I'm afraid they're gone now"._

_"So, where are they?" He asked obviously not getting the true meaning of those dreaded words._

_"Around" He replied nonchalantly "I'm afraid they only exist deep within your subconscious now and only YOU can bring them here, however I doubt they would actually WANT to see you after what you did… after all I THINK they made their point pretty clear the last time you entered this place."_

_"What is this place?" He asked looking around._

_"You mind or rather what's left of it"._

_Danny simply nodded "But… what exactly did I do?" He asked getting annoyed at the mystery "Is there anything you can do to help me?"_

_The greenish-blue skin ghost laughed darkly "I'm sorry my boy, but no I cannot". _

**_"Why not!?"_**_ Danny sprang up. _

_"Because… This is not my subconscious … you want to remember your past life, then you gotta put all the pieces together Daniel… is as simple as that."_

_"But where can I start?" HOW can I start?"_

_"First you gotta wake up Daniel" The ghost said calmly "From there… who knows, like I said you gotta put the pieces together, I'm sure your mind will bring you back those memories you desire as time passes"._

_"What if it doesn't?" Danny asked frightened,_

_"Then all hope is lost for you my boy" The stranger smiled evilly "But I'm sure that won't be the case, after all you gone through different obstacles life has thrown at you, this will not be any different but it will be more difficult, after all the mind is a complex thing."_

_"But if you won't help me… does this mean that I'm on my own?" Danny asked trembling at the idea of being alone for some reason... why did that bother him? He did not know._

_Much to the relief of the boy, the ghost told him "No, you won't be alone… much anyway"._

_"Would you stop talking in riddles and give me a straight answer!" The young hybrid bellowed in irritation._

_"I'm not… you just have a bad habit of misreading thing." The stranger retorted smugly._

_Trying to get the conversation back on track Danny muttered darkly "Is there anything I need to know before I wake up?" _

_"Only this… Things aren't always what they seem Daniel… **SPECIALLY** in the Ghost Zone"._

_And __by wrapping his cape around him he vanished in a cloud of mist, leaving a frigthened teenager with his thought._

_"Things aren't always what they seem?"_

_

* * *

_

Danny woke startled, his breath caught in his damaged throat, and his hands flying to his battered body as if to make sure he was still all in one piece. Letting out a long sigh of relief, the hybrid began to get comfortable once again on the couch.

Suppressing a yawn, Danny took a deep breath. He was okay, everything was okay. He was safe, or so he thought, he had this feeling that he had to stay awake for anything… the dream he had hit him hard on the face, the vampire like ghost _DID_ seem familiar that much he knew, he was trying to recall where he meet him or exactly what had happened to him before he felled into an uneasy dream world, he searched deep within his mind to see what he could remember about himself.

However nothing was there, it was complete blank, like his mind had been erased, it was very frustrating, he wanted answer and he wanted them now!

Then he remembered the first thing he knew so far… he wasn't alone, he looked down on himself and this time it clicked that someone must have bandaged him while he was asleep.

_"This is too much to take in all at once" He muttered_.

He got himself comfortable on the couch and reasoned that once he had a better night's rest he could ask whoever lived here what had happened, he closed his eyes and tried to shut off all of his worries for the time being.

_That did not proved to be an easy task_.

_"So… your back" Phantom smirked_.

_"And I see you haven't left" Danny retorted._

_Phantom just smiled wickedly. _

_"I have a bad feeling about this"._

* * *

Not long after Danny managed to get himself into a _relaxing_ dream he heard a voice. 

"Time to get up Dipstick!"

_"five… More… Minutes." _

"Get up".

_"Please?" _

"Either he's deaf or he's just ignoring us" A second voice complained.

_"Mmmrrrrrrr?" _

_"Well, that's not exactly what I meant to say…" Danny thought drowsily._

"Phantom…I said Get up."

With a small dissatisfied growl, Danny waved an arm in an attempt to shoo away whoever was trying to pull him out of the _now_ comforting darkness. A gloved hand grabbed his flailing arm and held it still.

"If you keep this up Dipstick, you're going to smack the table next to you and get yet another broken something. I don't think you want that."

"Aw forget this I got a better idea". Yet another voiced whined.

"What?" Wait Youngblood STOP!"

**_"WAKE UP PHANTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**

**_"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _**

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea Youngblood" The Parrot said dryly as he watched Danny scream and collapse on the floor.

"Sure it was!" He said obliviously "He's awake now, isn't he?"

Danny crawled back up on the couch and looked around comically mortified, he notice those three ghosts who he met before the day before.

Ember was sitting on the edge of the couch, she slapped her forehead at the incompetence of her ally, he noticed that she was still dressed in her usual rock diva clothes, she looked half amused and half annoyed.

"Good morning Dipstick."

Danny's blue eyes became green for a millisecond as he gave Youngblood the coldest glare he could muster, however the floating boy was unfazed by the teen's anger and just smirked playfully.

"Get up and get dressed. Then we're going to begin." Ember ordered.

Danny got himself up from the glowing couch and stretched. He then looked back at Ember and Youngblood uneasily, the blue haired ghost could tell he was mentally debating whether to ask a question or not, he opened his mouth before quickly closing it again.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she thought_ "Look Phantom if you wanna ask a question then for god's sake do it!" _

_"I would like to see you tell him that Ember"_ Her conscience told her coldly… _"Oh that's right you can't because you want to earn his trust for your twisted plan"._

_"Shut it". _

_"I would 'shut it' if you would just listen to me!!!". _

Her conscience received a get-out-free-card when Danny picked that precise moment to talk, oblivious to the fact that Ember was about to throw some very colorful insults to her so called good side.

"Umm, you're Ember right?" The half-ghost ventured, pointing at her.

The older teen nodded "Yes".

"And you would be…?" Danny turned to face the floating bratty pre-teen.

"The name's Youngblood!" He answered proudly "I'm our worst nightmare, BOO!"

"Uh-huh sure you are kid" Danny said sarcastically.

Ember snickered at the sour look the young dead boy displayed.

"You know, maybe he would actually _fear_ you if you weren't wearing a pirate suit".

"You got a problem with my suit!" He yelled angrily.

"No" Ember said amused "I got a problem with _you_".

"You and me both lady" Parrot spoke for the first time in a while. Youngblood gave him an annoyed glare.

Danny who tried to get their attention cleared his throat and they immediately looked at him quizzically.

"Ok this may sound like a stupid question but are we…are we…umm, you know? Uhh, friends?"

Ember swallowed. This was the question she was expecting, and this was the question she was most afraid of answering.

_"And I know why". _

_"Didn't I tell you to shut it!"._

_"Look you CAN'T lie to him, it's not right!"_ Her conscience roared.

_"Since when do I care about right or wrong?"_ She shot back.

_"Oh I dunno… maybe **since you died**"._

_Ember plastered a stoic look on her face_, here she was with the opportunity given to her in a golden plate and she was being held back by a figment of her subconscious… _"That's where you're wrong". _

_"Oh? Am I?" _

Ember ignored her and started to thinkAfter all…she now had the power to reconstruct Phantom however she desired. Isn't that what she wanted? To be able to have revenge on the halfa AND being able to take over the mortal realm?.

She looked back at Danny to find an expectant expression gracing his face; he was waiting for an answer.

Ember seemed to be in a trance, Youngblood and his parrot were not at all pleased with their comrade's spacing out, they would clearly need to have a chat with her about that, if they were going to be working together once more this time they had to get every detail right and this included knowing that your associates were not distracted by whatever reasons.

When they thought the rocker wasn't gonna say anything, both "pirates" decided to do what they did best.

Annoy her.

The 10 year old's peg leg morphed into a small cannon and pointed it directly at the rock diva **_"FIRE!!!" _**

Too distracted with her inner fight with her conscience the female ghost did not acknowledge Youngblood's cry and inevitably the small water balloon was shot across the room and...

_"SPLASH!!" _

Needless to say Ember was now soaking wet, her ponytail which was made of fire obviously extinguished, black stained make up was flowing down her cheeks, her face, clothes and boots were covered in green goop, her black glove was the only thing that had not been soaked in the disgusting green thing, and once she regained her composure she glared bloody murder at the child.

"Oh you are _so_ gonna fry for that" Ember growled as she ignited her fist with an ectoplasmic energy blast.

The musical ghost sprinted forward like a blood hound chasing a scent, completely unaware that her "guests" knew she would do this.

The parrot flew out of Youngblood's shoulder and headed towards a rope made of ectoplasm that was hidden behind one of the many cases of CD's Ember had, the parrot transformed into a small spider monkey and sat on a suspicious looking device that was connected to the ectoplasmic rope.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the green haired ghost's mischievous smile.

_"Something's up". _He thought suspiciously.

He directed his attention to the small dead monkey who sat on the strange looking device, he then noticed that said device was pulling back the green rope, Danny then saw the ceiling and widened his blue eyes when he realized what was about to happen.

**_"Ember wait!"_** Danny warned, but it was too late.

Before she knew what was happening, Ember found herself trapped in a giant net that was being lifted off the ground. She watched in frustration as Youngblood smugly smiled at her while the now transformed skeleton spider monkey walked with a rope in his small hands and tied the rope securely to a doorknob. Ember grunted angrily as she tried to find away out of the net.

"When did you have the time to install this damn booby-trap?!" She roared furiously.

"A lot of things can happen when you sleep." The skeleton shrugged morphing back into a parrot.

"I'll give you to the count of five to get me down or so help me I'll make you wish you hadn't become a ghost!"

"Oh? But how ARE you gonna hurt us if we're the only one who CAN get you down from the net _Emberlynn_?" Youngblood taunted.

The rock diva's left eye began to twitch "…E-Excuse me?" She stammered nervously and blushed in embarrassment, no one had called her by her full name before, well except _one_ person, the only person Ember trusted when she was alive… her sister.

A small tear ran down her cheek but she dried it away before anyone could notice and instantly she glared at the cocky ten year old as far as she was concern no one was ever suppose to know her full name so she was wondering how the child found out.

**_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" _**

"I called you _Emberlynn_ isn't _that_ your name?" Youngblood said mockingly.

"I suggest you shut up otherwise your only gonna make her angry… err angri_er_" Parrot muttered.

"How did you…?"

"Let's just say _someone_ should keep her door locked" Youngblood answered the question Ember was about to ask.

Needless to say this was the final straw.

_"I'm gonna kill him_… _no, no scratch that I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him THEN I'm gonna kill him"_ She thought dangerously.

After a few unsuccessful seconds of trying to cut the net with her teeth which in retrospect was a foolish thing to attempt. The rock diva shrieked in frustration, this kid was not making her afterlife any easier and she knew she was gonna end up killing him _IF_ she managed to break free from the net, Ember threw a few ghost rays to try and destroy it but couldn't because the ectoplasm just absorbed the attacks, the only thing left was to use her fiery ponytail which she did.

And to her surprise she found out she couldn't ignited her blue hair, apparently whatever that green goop was it prevented her from using her fire powers.

**_"YOUNGBLOOD!!"" _**

The pirate kid burst out laughing at Ember who was now screaming bloody murder at him all while trying to grab him with her arms moving violently, and Danny who was watching this amusing show, walked closer to the three ghosts and couldn't help but disapprove of this for some reason, most likely the good guy in him.

"I told you I was gonna get you back for burning down my ship".

"Uh, actually you never told her" The parrot corrected.

"You know kid, you may have her but you DON'T have me" Danny said preventing from starting another argument between captain and parrot.

"And what CAN you do huh?" Youngblood asked smugly not taking his eyes from the angry Ember.

"I believe this is where I repeat the words _shut up_," Parrot whispered harshly.

The raven haired boy's eyes flashed green for a moment and then he grabbed the boy's arm and threw him across the room, he yelps in surprised and hits the wall.

"Oww".

"I told you to shut up".

Youngblood glared dangerously at the halfa and as a habit of his he morphed his hook into a knife and jumped moving his weapon in a menacing way in order to frighten the teen enough to back off.

The green haired boy jumped and yells while Danny who thought was about to get something chopped closed his eyes and put one his arms on his forehead while the other in a defensive way, when out of nowhere he managed to summon an ectoplasmic energy blast out of his hand and fires it at his adversary.

Youngblood who was caught of guard at this stopped in midair and got hit by Danny's yellow ghost ray.

Ember who didn't see this growled and stubbornly continued to try and brake the net so she could give the bratty kid a piece of her mind, while Danny who dared to open one of his eyes noticed that Youngblood had once again hit the wall.

"What the…?"

"Ow".

"I could say you learned something from this but knowing you" The Parrot said dryly "You didn't did you?".

"Yes I did" Youngblood answered disorientated "Next time I'll make a trap for Phantom too".

Danny instead of checking if the child was not _entirely_ hurt and ignoring the parrot's groan of annoyance he just sighed and turns around to where Ember was still hanging. As he looked up at the still struggling rock dive, he couldn't help by chuckle a bit.

"Need some help?" He asked cheerfully.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She grumbled darkly.

"Would you kill me if I said I did?".

"What do you _think_?"

"I'll take that as a yes".

"Just get me down dipstick."

"Alright."

Danny who was not entirely sure what other powers (besides that ghost ray thing he used moments ago) he possessed and obviously not wanting to find out what could they do if he didn't know how to control them, grabbed the parrot who squawked in surprise, he cuts the ropes that holding the net up while using the animal's beak like a pair of scissors and sent Ember crashing to the ground with a crash.

When he realized what he had done, Danny tried to move forward to catch the pale teen, but due to his still battered body only managed to move a few inches so he closed his eyes and cringed at the loud "thud" sound Ember's body made when it hit the cold hard floor.

He slightly opened one eye to find the blue haired ghost sitting on the remaining of what used to be a small coffee table and rubbing her sore backside. The teen wanted to crouch down next to Ember to check on her, but figured that was not a bright idea due to her murderous face that implied she was gonna slaughter anyone who came within an inch of her.

"Sorry," Danny said. "Guess I didn't think about what I was doing. I would have caught you, but I..."

"You _didn't_ think!!" Ember spat venomously. "You could have easily put the couch bellow the net so I wouldn't destroy my own stuff and so I would not have gotten, a sore ass _AND_ my pride hurt."

_"Temper __Emberlynn temper"_ Her conscience giggled

_"Forget Phantom, YOU are enjoying this aren't you?"_ She thought gritting her teeth in annoyance.

_"A little bit yeah"_ The voice replied sweetly _"So are you ready to admit with me and abort your alliance with short john silver?." _

_"No"_ Ember snapped _"THIS is a temporarily setback"._

"Look I said I was sorry, ok!" Danny said defensively.

"Whatever".

"Uh, you know ghost boy now would be a really good time to let go of me so I could get the feeling back in my _bones_" The Parrot muttered.

"Huh? Oh sorry" He left go of the deceased animal and turned his attention back to the musical spirit who was attempting to get the green goop out of her hair.

"_This_ is humiliating" She hissed.

Ember shoved herself away from what was left of her table and tried to get herself up she then noticed that Danny held out his hand, and Ember looked up at the boy who had a small smile on his face.

But of course Ember being the proud ghost that she is shoved his hand away and got up on her own "I don't need help for everything just so you know". She said coldly.

Danny's smile became a frown "Ok, fine!" he replied "Sue a guy for caring".

_"Nice move little sis". _

Ember sighed at her conscience's sarcastic tone. She lowered her head as she enveloped it over with her gloved hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh but I just get a tidbit angry whenever something like this happens".

"A tidbit?" Danny asked "Just a few moments ago you swore you were gonna rip Youngblood's head off with a spork and use his arms to clean your toilet… which by the way was a _nice_ mental image".

Here they all couldn't help but give a simultaneous disgusted face.

_"Damn it, I been spending too much time with Skulker"_ The rock dive thought.

_"Good thing he hasn't ask you to be his girlfriend huh?" The voice asked playfully. _

_"As if I would" _Ember shot back disgusted.

Youngblood and his sidekick animal hovered behind the teen hybrid out of fear Ember would jump spontaneously and decapitate him like she threatened to do, apparently the parrot managed to put some sense into him since he was actually keeping a safe distance from the still fuming female.

After Ember gave the 10 year old a glare that said "this is not over" she turned her attention to the teen who was looking somewhat disturbed at what has transpired so he decided to talk.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You never answered my question."

Once again she was hit with the dreaded reality of the situation, as much as she hated to admit it she was not looking forward to spending who knows how much with her sworn enemy and the bratty child who get her in this mess in the first place.

_"Technically _I_ got you in this mess little sister"_ The voice in the back of her head said, and apparently taking great pleasure from "seeing" Ember growl.

She finally managed to say the dreaded words that she had practiced a few hours ago last night before going to sleep.

"No Phantom… I'm not your friend".

"However _WE_ are" The parrot said referring to himself and Youngblood.

Danny looked confused _"Great, what is it with ghosts and wanting to mess up with people heads"_ He thought.

"So if your not my friend but they are" Danny began to say pointing from Ember to the two ghosts behind him with his index finger and then his thump "Then what are you?"

_"I swear Ember if the next three words that come out of your mouth are those same ones you keep repeating over and over last night I'…" _

But she never managed to finish her threat.

"I'm your girlfriend."

_The next thing Ember did was winced at the internal scream of rage her mind created. _

Danny's eyes widened at the information, while both Youngblood and parrot glanced at each other knowingly, phase one of their evil plan had begun.

_"And so has the beginning of their troubles"._

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile: _

The phone rang several times, the ring was getting annoying and the owner of the mansion wanted nothing more than to be left alone, the news of what has transpired in the Nasty Burger spread quickly, it was considered an instant tragedy in the eyes of many but one man was mourning over what had transpired, finally deciding that enough was enough the millionaire grabbed the phone and had every intention to tell whoever was calling him to leave him alone.

Vlad Masters puts the phone in his ear and before he could say a word a young girl's voice spoke.

"Hello…? Mr. Masters? … Are you there?"

"Ms. Gray?" He asked bemused "Listen my girl I'm currently not under any circumstances able to help you out with your equipment… with Danny Phantom or… Anything... so if you please I just want to be left alone"

"WAIT… MR. MASTERS!!" Valerie yelled sensing he was about to hang up "I'm calling you because I need your help… it's about Danny."

Here the business man raised an eyebrow "Daniel?" He sounded confused "Daniel's dead Valerie, the news confirmed not one of the six victims survived the explosion".

"Yes Mr. Masters I know _six_ died in the explosion but there were _seven_ people at the time the Nasty Burger blew up."

"Pardon me? I'm not sure I heard you correctly Valerie Wh-what did you just say?"

"That there were seven people at the time the restaurant was destroyed".

"Then you know what happened to Daniel" That wasn't a question, that was a fact.

"Yes and no". She admitted reluctantly.

"Please collaborate with me Ms. Gray."

"I saw someone... a ghost take Danny with her.. I don't know who she was, there was too much smoke to get a good look of her but it was definitely a ghost".

"Did you notice anything about this ghost? Vlad asked getting concerned "Like what was her body structure? Was she green? Did she have a ghost tail? Did she resemble a human or was she just an ectoplasmic being?".

"I'm sorry Mr. Masters… like I said it was difficult to see anything because of all the smoke and debris".

The millionare lowers his shoulders in disappointment.

"That's quite all right Ms. Gray," Vlad said disappointed "I assume you called to help you find Daniel?"

"That and to find out WHO caused the explosion Mr. Masters" Valerie said darkly "And I'm sorry about this Mr. Masters I knew you were friends with the Fentons"

Vlad lowered his head _"My dear sweet Maddie"_ He thought sadly, the unberable thought of now not being able to have her as his wife torn him apart, and when he first heard the news of Danny's demise, all hope of having a half-ghost son was gone but now there was a chance and damn the consequences if he wasn't going to take it.

"Valerie... it's time I start my own investigation, But I'm afraid I'm going to need more information, and so far you are the only one who has given me a starting point".

"Is there anything I can do to help Mr. Masters?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, do not under _any_ circumstances try to destroy _any_ ghost that visit Amity Park, just about anyone could have taken Daniel, capture them if you must and interrogate them if you pleased… and if you were find ANYTHING don't hesitate to call me".

"Of course Mr. Masters but if I may know, what are you going to do?"

Vlad smiled sadly aware that his pawn could not see him "Like I said I'm going to start my own investigation" And with that he terminated the phone call.

"And the best place to start is the Ghost Zone".

* * *

_Walker__'s Ghost Jail: _

The ghost warden's fist met the face of one of his goons.

_**"What do you mean you didn't find the brat?!"**_

The ghost cop got up from the floor and massaged his lower jaw "Basically what I just said" The goon remarked "We searched the places were the brat usually hangs out but not a trace of him was found".

Walker's green eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why do you care if they couldn't find the punk?" Bullet dared to ask his superior "He's just a kid and a cocky one I might add, so he obviously has no respect for anything".

"CARE?" Walker basically bellowed at the fact his goons showed so little disregard for this.

The green ghost cops backed away in fear while their boss continued to yell.

"I care because I make the rules around here and _no one_ breaks them and gets away with it" Walker roared, so mark my word when I find this kid he'll be spending the rest of his afterlife in a cell".

"There are times I thing his obsession with the law is a little to much" Bullet thought dryly.

"Mark my words Kid" The ghostly sherriff growled angryly "I will find you and when I do..."

Seeing as Walker left the threat hang in the air it was safe to assume that whatever punishment he had in mind it was certanly far worse than being in a jail cell.

"You gotta feel pity for the child now" Bullet thought sarcastically.

* * *

_E__mber's Lair: _

Ember sighed in frustration as she dried her hair with a red cotton towel. The long mass of blue, wet hair clung to her face, shoulders and back, this was the _second_ bath she had to take because the green goop was harder to remove than she anticipated.

_"Plus the smell of this gooey thing is just unberable, ugh"._ She thought shuddering.

Ember was now wearing her pirate suit she wore in "Pirate Radio" due to the fact that her only clean clothes were now in the laundry along with the one that was nor stained permanently green.

Needless to say she was not happy about this, and Youngblood's snickering was hardly helping at all at the moment.

_"Damn little ghost brat...This only adds to the injustice of the situation… he's right there and I can't kill him… yet anyways but I swear as soon as I think of something I am so gonna get back at him for the stunt he pulled earlier", _

Currently she, Youngblood, the parrot and her pseudo boyfriend were all in what appeared to be the living room, Danny who was now wearing a black T-shirt and jeans (Youngblood was told to go and fetch some of his clothes) and was eating a cereal very slowly.

_"I… have a girlfriend?" _He thought wildly.

"Better hurry up dipstick, the sooner you finish with your breakfast the better" Ember told him bored.

He directed his attention towards her "Ready? Ready for what?"

She smiled wickedly "Your training".

"My training?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes your training" Ember repeated annoyed "What are ya? A parrot?"

"I find that offensive" The bony animal commented.

Ignoring him Danny asked "You mean with my uh ghost powers? Right?"

His "girlfriend" nodded curtly.

"And who if I may know is going to help me control these ghost powers?"

Again Ember smiled like she was the cat who ate the canary.

"Me".

* * *

_Well my dear readers, that just about wraps up the fourth installment of the Danny/Ember fic, I bet you weren't expecting THIS to happen huh? _

_To tell ya the truth Youngblood's little revenge on Ember was taken from on one of my all time favorite "Simpsons" moments, it was basically the part where homer sees a piece of pie on the floor and he ends up getting hanged up by Bart's boy scout trap, what can I say? I love the classic episodes of the simpsons... In a related matter I would really like to know if someone out there would be willing to draw me the scene of Ember in the net?_

_If anyone agrees please let me know._

_Also in case you're wondering, yes there is a jab at the Skulker/Ember pairing that happened in "Girl's Night Out" can you all guess I am not at all happy about this crap pairing? Ya think that Butch would have been more creative that THAT. _

_Although it was probably done just for the sake of the storyline of the episode and nothing more, will we ever know? _

_Anyway, suggestions? Complains? Praise? Criticism? Anything ya wanna tell me about the new chapter? _

_Another interesting thing to mention is the irony of this fic, since my parents are psycologysts and I don't like their profession due to a few issues of my own I'm actually using it a lot in the story mostly during the dream sequences due to Sigmund Freud's __analysis on dreams, funny how things tend to happen, no?_

_Is about time Vlad finally appeared in the story huh? Well I knew I had to bring him p eventually bu I was not expecting him to be in until later chapters, again this is just one of those things that tend to happen randomly._

_I'm having too much fun writting this, heh, and for those of you Ember fans, don't worry she'll have her revenge on Youngblood I have something in mind that will teach him a lesson AND unintentionally helps Danny regain SOME memories._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	5. Amazing How Things Can Snowball

_Hello everybody, nothing much to say except sorry for the long, LONG wait but real life got in the way and let tell you it sucks big time._

_Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm sure most of you wanted to see some DxE moments that Youngblood didn't ruin huh? Well your in luck because in this chapter Youngblood will NOT appear due to popular demand._

_But for the love of god STOP ASKING ME TO GER RID OF HIM!!! I know some of you hate the 10 year old but he IS a crucial character in the story so until I eventually get sick of him he will be doing his cruel pranks on the two love birds and believe you me that will cost him big time._

_**By the way thanks to Phantom Soldier for being my beta for this chapter.**_

_And just a heads up, the beginning of the Chapter might be a little gross, if you are squeamish then I suggest you skip when a certain ghost hunter prepares for the hunt._

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

"Plasmius, what exactly brings you to my humble home?" Skulker said as he led his guest through the floating jungle that was his home.

"Because I require your services, that's why" Vlad Plasmius answered.

"What could you possibly need from me?"

"I need you to help me find someone" The half-ghost said "The Ghost Zone is a huge place and I am for certain that there are places even I haven't seen" He continued "Places that either I can't enter because of some mishaps I caused or are heavily guarded."

The ghost hunter snorted "And who, pray tell do you want me to find Plasmius?"

"Danny Phantom".

Here the ghost's green eyes narrowed "The whelp?" He said "You're telling me that you came all the way to my little cozy island just to ask me to search for the halfa who by the way I WANT to hunt down and kill?".

Vlad glared at his right hand man, usually when Vlad needed help with something he would rely on Skulker to do his dirty work only this time he was not going to hurt Danny, he would make sure of that.

"Yes Skulker him, I'm sure you know what has transpired in Amity Park?"

"Not many news from the human world get into the Ghost Zone Plasmius" The mechanical ghost said "So please enlighten me".

Here Vlad immediately looked down on the floor as if it had something interesting "I'm not entirely sure about all the details but from what little information I got from Ms. Grey someone, a ghost killed off Daniel's family and friends in an explosion"

"And this is bad because…?"

The green halfa's eyes narrowed in annoyance "Because Skulker not only the woman I love was killed in the accident but also the son I always wanted is somewhere in the Ghost Zone probably lost like a rat in a maze!".

"_Honestly, sometimes his pompous behavior frustrates me."_ Skulker thought annoyingly. "You do realize that the whelp could easily escape from whoever captured him right? And he'll be going around the Ghost Zone until he finds a portal to your world?" The hunter pointed out smugly.

"I really doubt that Skulker" Vlad muttered grimly "You know as well as I do that once something manages to hurt Daniel emotionally he could easily become a sitting duck".

"Yes I know that but he always manages to get back on track, what makes you think this will be any different?"

The vampire looking halfa glared at the hunter "Its something you wouldn't comprehend".

"And I don't really want to"

"Just find Daniel and bring him to me at once". He said sharply.

The hunter raised a mechanical eyebrow at Vlad's tone of voice "Why do you care about the whelp so much?" He asked "I mean if he wouldn't accept being your son before what makes you think he will now?"

"Because…. Because I know Maddie wouldn't have wanted her only son to be left alone in the world" Vlad said softly and with that the millionaire flew away from the floating island, leaving a confused ghost behind.

"I'll never understand humans".

Skulker went back to his home, after all if he was going to catch the ghost child he needed to be ready.

One thing was for sure, a hunter never gives up on his prey and this child is not the exception, however this time he WASN'T going to kill him, this time he was going to send him to his home.

Then another thought entered his mind "But how is Vlad going to know if I find him or not?" Skulker smiled cruelly at that "After all an opportunity like this may not come again".

The ghost entered his home and was greeted with the "welcoming" sound of many ghostly animals cawing, screeching, roaring in their cages, either for attention, food or hatred towards their capture.

Some cages were too small for the animals to even fit in, apparently some even died, how? Most likely from lack of food or Skulker might have slowly been poisoning them so he could later put their pelts on the walls of his lair, compassionate is not on this ghost's vocabulary.

One particular bat like purple ghost with four red-brownish looking wings was breathing slowly as if expecting his coming death and it was right, his cell swung open harshly and a metallic hand grabbed him by the neck roughly, the ghostly bat screeched as loud as it could and tried to get free from Skulker's grip by swinging his wings as rapidly as it could, the bat even tried to bite his arm and succeeded but the hunter merely smirked and put the animal in a table.

Immediately he yanked the bat from his arm and noticed his teeth broke.

"Aww poor little thing" He said mockingly "Here, let me end your pain".

All of the sudden Skulker grabbed the bat's head with his left hand and his right arm releases a glowing green blade out of it, in a fast swing he cuts the poor bat's head off, Skulker chuckle darkly as he saw the head roll off the table, blue ectoplasmic blood came out of the now (dead?) animal, this was actually a very rare species of bats Skulker spend over a month trying to capture since the blue blood could be used to paralyzed something or someone for days and if you managed to mixed it up with rare yellow ectoplasm then it would make one hell of a deathly poison.

The bad news was that the yellow ectoplasm usually came from a unique species of reptiles that since long become extinct in the ghost zone, the good news (from Skulker's POV) was that he held the last two of their kind in two separate cells, all he needed was to extract their ectoplasm, make the poison and he could easily kill Danny Phantom.

"Prepare to be found whelp because I WILL rest your pelt at the foot of my bed".

The mechanical ghost went into the back of his lair, opening a door to a small room and saw two rusty old small cages; he opened one of the cages and saw a eerie glowing iguana looking ghost hissing at him, it had blood red eyes and a forked tongue with sickly white spots on it.

What made this animal extremely creepy was the fact that while most normal reptiles have skin, this one had not, in fact you could see his organs, his veins, his blood, everything, no wonder they were on verge of extinction they were just too gross so they were probably hunted down in the past on purpose.

Skulker managed to grab him by the tail, (And here the hunter just gave the reptile a dirty look) said animal was wiggling trying to get free from the strong grip of the ghost, just as they entered to the previous room, Skulker eyed the table happily, set his prey on top of it and once again repeated the procedure.

In less than a second the animal was dead.

Blue and yellow ectoplasm decorated the table and Skulker's shirt, the one thing he enjoyed most about the hunt was the reward that came out of it, in this case by capturing and killing these two ghostly animals he would soon have Phantom as the trophy he wanted.

Assuming Vlad doesn't find out.

"If he does then all hell brakes loose".

There were so many places Danny could have been taken to, the logical thing to do was to think who could have kidnapped him after the explosion, it was possible that whoever took the young ghost hybrid was also responsible for the destruction of the restaurant and from what Vlad had told him it was a female ghost who took the whelp so that should make things a little easier.

Nevertheless Skulker also knew that many girls had a score to settle with him and if he DID managed to find out who has the halfa there was a good chance that things would not end up in his favor.

After all most women in the Ghost Zone have a tendency to do anything to get what they want, in this case who knows what Phantom's kidnapper would want from him, revenge came to mind but then what? Once she got it what would she do to Phantom? Let him go? That seems unlikely, leave him in a dark little hole and wait till he rots and dies?

"_That's no fun"_ The hunter thought cynically.

"Ok think Skulker think, who could have taken him?" He said out loud "Damn, I'm supposed to be a hunter not a detective".

His green eyes narrowed as he thought of all the ghostly girls Danny managed to piss off in his time.

He started to make a mental list.

_Desiree, the wish granting ghost._

_That psychotic Penelope Spectra._

_The ghost dragon… what's her name? Dora?, um seem unlikely but at the moment I got nothing else to prove otherwise._

_The ghost hunter (Valerie), well that one doesn't count since she's not a ghost and has no idea Phantom is also human._

_Then there was the Lunch Lady, yeah right she's too ancient to have caused any real damaged, even less of a chance of her capturing him so she's out too._

_Then there was Kitty, apparently she has a very strong grudge on him, so she could be a nice start._

_Then there was Ember McLain, the sexy teen rocker._

"Well it seems I got a few suspects, might as well get started, the sooner the better"

He started to mix both blue and yellow ectoplasm in a single container and watched as it slowly turned into a very dark glowing green liquid, then he started putting the new ectoplasm in many darts as possible and putting them in his guns and battle suit, the poisonous darts were actually going to be a last resort.

After he made sure everything was ready, battle suit, weapons, darts, portable booby traps, etc he took off, his first stop, Johnny 13's girlfriend… Kitty.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

To say Danny was terrified could be an understanding since for the very first time since he woke up he was seeing with his own two eyes the creepy realm known as the ghost zone.

The fact that he was in human mode didn't help to ease his paranoia either, he heard a slight wailing and turned towards it, seeing nothing, he was waiting for Ember to begin with his training, according to her he had to get used to the Ghost Zone but the fact that his dream last night told him not everything is at it appeared here made him think that he wouldn't WANT to get used to this place.

After all he saw a 10 year old beat his "girlfriend" by just using his left hand and what Ember had told him were standard ghost powers, he also saw her fight for the very first time or at least he THOUGHT was the first time.

At the moment that was the least of his worries, suddenly a blue mist came out of his mouth and he began to shiver "I'm not sure having these powers is such a great thing".

He heard the sound of a guitar and all of the sudden he was hit in the back by a giant pink first, this made Danny yelp in surprise and he was thrown a few feet away from the small piece of land he was on and just when he thought he was going to fall deep into the infinite realms of the ghost zone he felt a hand grabbed him by the arm, it took all of his courage to turn his head around and see who attacked him, to his surprised he saw his ghost "girlfriend".

"Ember? What the hell?!" He managed to yell "Why did you do that?!"

She grinned "Lesson number one baby pop, never let your guard down, there are some real sick bastards living here and they wouldn't give it a second thought to hurt you for any reason".

Danny groaned exasperated "Look, Ember I'm not sure weather or not you were this psychotic to me before I lost my memory" Her grin turned into a sinister smile "And from the way you're looking at me I bet you were but could you please just… I dunno… not scare me to death!" He said the last part as if he was begging her "Come on! Have compassion on the guy with no memory here!".

"Aww, is Phantom scared? Does he want a wittle kissy?" She pouted.

Here Danny couldn't help but blush, when she said that way it made it sound like he was helpless which in a way he was but he hoped that feeling was not permanent; he then grinned evilly and gave his "girlfriend" a look that said "You are in for a surprise".

And she was, "What are you planning dip…."

The rest of the sentence was lost when Danny got free from Ember's grip and turned towards her and found his lips brushing those of the shocked rock diva.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhh isn't this a cute little sight."_ Her conscience said sardonically.

The whole thing happened so fast that neither teenager had any idea just how this came up, granted Danny THOUGHT Ember was his girlfriend and he should give her something for helping him in his hour of need, as for Ember she actually debated weather or not to beat his sorry ass for this but instead she actually began to return the kiss, somewhere in her mind told her to stop it because this was not suppose to happen… not yet at least, she would be lying if she hadn't thought about getting a kiss from he halfa since she agreed to pass as Phantom's girlfriend but she never thought it would happen this soon

Every instinct in her body told her that this was wrong. The timing, the situation, the how, the whole concept of the kiss was completely wrong. Yet in spite of her mind screaming at her to break away, she instead closed her eyes and began to fully embrace it even further. Danny even debated putting his arm on Ember's shoulder to draw her closer but he was afraid the contact might shock them both to their senses and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to screw up this sweet accidental moment.

Unfortunately _someone_ saw them kissing, the ghost flew away, its eyes narrowed in anger _"This is not good"._

What made this even more amusing was the fact that Danny was the one who broke the kiss since he was freaking out when he saw Ember's ponytail roar up like wild fire, after they parted they saw each other, both their faces were as red as a tomato, obviously from embarrassment or the fact they were expecting something from the other, a scream, an apology, anything.

"_What's up with my hair? It's never been that powerful before"._

As Ember looked away from him she couldn't help but realize that if she kept this act as his girlfriend, then she was bound to get a few other surprises from Danny, somehow that didn't scare her, what scared her was the fact that she _wanted_ those surprises.

In an attempt to get everything back on track Danny cleared his throat "Um, sorry about that I was just um… caught up on the moment?"

Ember sharply turned to face him and immediately gave him a (fake) glare "As much as I would have liked to beat you up for that I'm going to let you off with a warning but don't you DARE to do that again _unless_ I want to otherwise you'll be in a world of pain".

Danny could help but think _"Man that is hot!"_

"So um, shall we get started?"

The pale ghost nodded and grabbed him by the shirt and flew to a floating piece of land that appeared to be a forest.

"Ok first things first… transform" She ordered.

"Ex- Excuse me?"

"You heard me, transform".

"Uh might being a little specific?"

Ember hit her hand on her forehead in annoyance "How you managed to protect your town I'll never know".

"Huh?"

Realizing she left something slip stuttered and said "I… I… I said it's a wonder you managed to _survive _in here for so long if you can even control you powers".

"Ok _that_ hurt."

She gave a sign of relief, "Well you know I'm right!!" She retorted "I mean the only way you can survive in the ghost zone is if you can defend yourself in a battle!"

"Just HOW did I end up in here in the first place?" Danny asked looking around at the green sky.

"_Oh crap"._

"_Oh crap indeed little sister, I take it you didn't planned on this did you?"_

"_**NO I DIDN'T!" **_She thought scared _**"WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM!?"**_

"_The truth?"_

"_ARE YOU INSANE?!" _She screeched to her conscience _"What am I suppose to tell him? Your really here because I took you in after you family and friends died because of a fight with me and I pulled you over the edge, you ended up destroying everything and everyone in the restaurant and now I'm using you to take over the world?"_

"_Yup, that pretty much sums it up." _Her conscience said off handily.

"Uh...Ember...Ember?" he squeaked, tapping her shoulder lightly but rapidly, trying to get her attention.

Ember shook her head "Huh? Sorry I just spaced out".

"Um, ok, so can you please tell me how I ended up here?"

"_If you respect him you would tell him the truth,"_ Her conscience told her.

"_But he'll run!"_ She shot back _"He's too weak and would end up getting killed if he doesn't know where he's going!"_

"_So? It's not like you really care for his well being, after all he's nothing more than your puppet, isn't he?"_

"_I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

"_Then explain yourself to him"._

Ok, she wasn't expecting THAT reply from her own mind.

Ember started to twiddle her thumbs, and Danny thought that made her look cute.

"Well you see uh dipstick, you actually started up as a superhero."

"I did?" He asked incredulously "Here in the ghost zone?"

"No, in the human world."

"_So far so good little sis."_

"You see you ended up getting ghost powers and technically speaking getting half killed by something your family made… I'm not going further into details because I don't wanna freak you out but when they found out, they went nuts.

"Wait, you… you know my family?"

"If you mean knowing who they were but not talking to them then yes".

"Oh." Danny looked to the ground disappointed.

"Anyway when they found out they started to hunt you down ever AFTER all the good things you done for them, they viewed you as a threat and nearly killed you a few times."

"So… what happened?"

She signed, not sure how to continue. "They disowned you eventually".

The pained look on Phantom's face nearly made her heart stop.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!!! EMBER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" **_Her conscience yelled incredulously.

"_Making sure Phantom does not go back to the human world that's what I'm doing" _She shot back angrily.

"Just because I was a ghost?" Danny chocked horrified "Because of that reason I'm here?!"

Ember nodded while simultaneously wishing she could go back in time and prevent herself from doing that, apparently remorse was becoming the only emotion she could feel but being a stubborn teen, something she inherited from her father threw those feelings to the back of her mind and continued with her lie.

"I'm afraid so" She said looking away "Apparently they have this belief that all ghosts are evil and technically you're a ghost so you can see why they would do that."

"But I'm not evil".

"They didn't know that" She said soothingly.

"So uh where do you come in, in all of this?" Danny asked timidly "Were we uh _dating_ before any of this?"

"_Damn it dipstick why d you have to make this so fucking hard for me?"_

"Well we had an interesting relationship before any of this happened" She managed to say.

Some part of Ember's brain scoffed.

"_You're Pathetic."_

Danny tilted his head, wanting a further explanation.

"You see I usually respected you for tons of stuff you managed to achieve but there were certain…issues…we don't agree on, and usually, we ended up fighting over them."

Danny blinked, and Ember mentally frowned. This was too freaking hard. But she just couldn't tell him they were enemies and were supposed to hate each other…

"_Actually you could but then all hell would break loose"_

"_Are you EVER going to shut up?"._

"_Nope."_

Ember puts her gloved hand on his shoulder, he looked at it and then at his "girlfriend's" weak smile on her face.

"After your folks found out your secret you came here and well I'm pretty sure you were not under the best conditions since you pretty much had every bone of your body broken and were _dying _from blood... erm .. _ectoplasm _loss."

"_I guess that explains how I almost ended up going to the emergency room with all the cuts and everything"_ Danny thought accepting Ember's tale as the truth.

Danny smiled back at her and said "And neither are you."

"Huh? I'm sorry could you repeat that?" She was taken aback by his comment.

"When I said I'm wasn't evil I'm saying you're not either".

Ember's green eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Aw come on Ember, so far the only people I know here in this creepy place are you and Youngblood and despite _knowing_ you two want to kill each other, you manage to restrain yourself from hurting him… for now anyways, you took me in when I was hurt, you took care of my wounds, you're providing me with shelter and are offering to help me with my powers, you do know that you are not under any obligation to be doing this right?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"That if you are willing to do so much then you certainly AREN'T an evil ghost."

"_I beg to differ"_ Ember's mind scoffed.

Ember was speechless, this guy, THIS guy who she had a rivalry, who she was using for her own selfish reasons, told her the nicest thing anyone ever said to her, just like that, as if they were never enemies as if they were REALLY boyfriend and girlfriend.

"_Somehow this is not what I expected from him"_ She thought surly.

"_And what WERE you expecting from him?"_

"So shall we get started?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah sure, so… uh like I said before transform".

Danny still had no idea what to do and tried to concentrate, thinking to use any of his powers, he thought that if he triggered something then at least it would be a start.

"_You realize, this is a BIG setback, for you and Youngblood's sick little ploy, I mean surely if he doesn't think he's evil then how are you gonna use him to rule the Earth?"_ Her mind asked, not really caring.

"_I'll think of something… I'll make sure he hates humans… I'll make sure he hates adults I'll make sure he hates something I dunno but I WILL have what I want!"_

"_And what exactly do you want?" _Her inner voice asked harshly _"Seriously Ember what your doing is not going to benefit you in any way, you'll end up regretting this."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_I'm in your head all the time little sis, I know what goes through in here and even if you don't realize it your brain is split in two, on one side you got what your feeling right now, your doubts, insecure ness and most of all fear, just a few of the emotions you try to ignore, while on the other side you got hatred, arrogance and of course your evil tendencies, those that you have embraced all the time, you want to be remembered and if memory served you have sunk real low to try and achieve that goal"._

"_Just HOW do you come up with this stuff?"_

"_It's a gift"._

"_Well STOP IT!" _Ember bellowed mentally _"I don't need you or anybody else telling me what to do, I will NOT be a slave of my own emotions or to YOU so stop trying to reason with me because it will NOT get you anything!"_

"_**YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE YOU KNOW THAT!!!"**_

"_I know"._

"Uh Ember, something's happening" Danny's voice broke her from her thoughts.

A bluish-white ring appeared on the wait of his body and two rings ran across his body, one up and the other down, immediately Danny Phantom was seen again, the ghost boy was shaking like a leaf obviously scared beyond belief, apparently he had tried to figure out what Ember meant by transforming, he never realized that he had a _second _form but in a way it made sense, if he had a human form then certainly he should have a ghost form that came with his ghost powers.

He opened his now green eyes and saw his body, his jeans and shirt were gone and now he was wearing a black spandex suit, he had this overwhelming feeling to see his reflection in this form but figured that could be arranged later.

"Congratulations baby pop." Ember said proudly while she strapped her guitar on her back.

The ghost boy couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment, while he knew this technically wasn't something major he actually felt this exited rush that knowing this was his power, and from what he had heard from Ember, Youngblood and his parrot there were tons of other abilities he hoped would be able to use.

"Now then since you most likely have no idea what other powers you have, I think we should start slowly, since you are under no condition to use powers that require a lot of energy then we should start with the basic ghost powers".

"Just out of curiosity what powers require a lot of energy?"

"Well there's duplication, teleporting, in my case pyrokinesis, in your case right now I think even trying to use spectral manipulation could strain you so like I said we'll begin with the standard ghost powers".

Danny simply nodded.

"Ectoplasmic energy blasts, or ghost rays are easy to summon and control. Aim, precision, and motive are key techniques needed in this."

She held out one of her gloved hand, and a bright ball of pink energy came from nowhere on her palm, circling and floating, Danny was so intrigued by this, he saw the ectoplasmic energy like he was a kid in a camp fire.

All of the sudden she threw the ghost ray to an owl who was watching everything, the bird acted on instinct and flew away, it's a good he did otherwise the nocturnal creature would have gotten hurt or killed, but actually only the branch he was sitting on got destroyed.

"As a ghost gets experience the ghost rays become more powerful, some ghosts who have this power have used them for more than just a battle" Ember explained "Some can even be dangerous if you're not careful".

"Dangerous like enough to kill someone dangerous?" Danny asked.

"It depends, most ghosts, like me, you, Pariah Dark, Walker, hell even Youngblood, we… we all have the power to kill, the sad part is a few only seem to realize this fact, others remain ignorant to this so if you are going to use your ghost rays then you have to be careful. If you want just to shock someone, be sure that the power only shocks someone."

"And how do we tell the difference?"

"Well that depends, most ghost rays come in different colors, mine are pink, green, and purple. Pink is usually a low level, green is stronger but not enough to cause any real damage, purple is deathly, blue and yellow are medium and red, well lets just say you don't want to use the red ones unless you think there's no choice."

"Wow".

she clasped her hand together "Ok, now I want you to try and throw one ectoplasmic energy blast on one of those three." Ember instructed.

His green eyes glowed momentarily, and he stared down at his hand. A bright, yellow ball floated above his palm, glowing eerily.

"Good, you seem to have trouble choosing a specific power but we'll work on that, now throw it!"

Danny felt that his hand was under a lot of pain, apparently this power was something you needed to get rid of as fast as possible so he did, he made a karate sound and threw the yellow ectoplasmic ray in the direction he wanted and in an instant he didn't destroy one tree but in fact several, apparently he didn't know his own strength.

Once the smoke cleared they saw that the only thing that was left were some burned stumps, they both stared dumbfounded.

"_Hot danmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"_ Her mind shrieked.

"Uhhh… oops?"

"Remind me not to let you use your powers on the house"

"What are you my mother?" He asked playfully.

"No I'm your girlfriend and as long as you live under my roof then you live by my rules!"

"Oh yeah that didn't sound motherly at all". Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh you are SO gonna fry for that!".

"I'm sure of that but right now I want to get this ghost thing right, so, what next?"

"How are you on flying?".

"I can fly?".

_"This is gonna be a long way"_ Ember thought in dismay.

_"And what scares you is that you know you'll enjoy every step of the way little sis."_

_"I'm not scared... just confused"._

_"Confused is just another word for being ignorant"._

_"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"._

_"I'll be quiet but I'll be watcging."_

"Yes Danny you can fly" Ember said and smilled when he saw the teen hero act like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"**YAHOO!!"**

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Casper High:**_

"_Students as you know on Saturday there was a big explosion that took place on the Nasty Burger, this took the lives of four of our students, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, the Fenton kids Jasmine and Daniel as well as the older Fentons and of course Mr. Lancer please I want you to take a minute of silence for them". _Principal Ishiyama said over the intercom.

On one of the classrooms Valerie was overwhelmed with grief and hatred, mostly grief, she spent the whole weekend searching for a ghost, any ghost who could be a lead to her missing friend, she was angry because no one seemed to believe Danny was alive but she knew he was and so did Mr. Masters and she swore she would find him, Mr. Masters told her not to go into the ghost zone since it was a highly dangerous place, apparently he didn't know she was there once before but she didn't feel like arguing with her mentor, he apparently knew what he was doing and had no doubt he would help her Danny.

Valerie was not going to give up hope, just because everybody thought Danny was dead didn't mean she should too but it scared her, it scared her to know that he might not be alive in the Ghost Zone, that he would have gotten killed by whoever took him away from her, from his home.

"_NO_!" Valerie thought in frustration_ "Don't think like that Val! Think positive, Danny is still alive somewhere and you ARE going to find him, he's the only true friend you had and you are not going to abandon him like those freaks who abandon you."_

"Uh, Valerie are you feeling ok?" Star asked.

The brought the ghost hunter back to reality.

"Uh yeah Star just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing Important Star".

"You know I think I know you too well because there's no way you are telling me the truth".

For the first time ever Valerie managed to crack a smile.

"It's not that I don't want to tell Star it's just that I can't"

"Why not?" The blonde pressed the subject.

"Because it just too complicated".

"Well if you need to talk about it I'm here to listen".

The red huntress couldn't help but smirk, even after losing her popularity Star still remained her friend, it made her wonder had it been Star who had been kicked out from the popular teens instead of her would she still been her friend?

"The answer would have been a no, she knew that back then Valerie would have been the selfish snob and instead of keeping her company she would have turned her back on her, this actually darkened Valerie's look.

The one thing she thanked Danny Phantom for was to help her realize that there are some things in life you just can't control, she couldn't control that her dad lost her job, she couldn't control her losing her friends and she couldn't control feeling like a helpless girl when the Nasty Burger blew up.

"_But one thing is for certain I WILL control the evil ghost's demise"_ Valerie thought cruelly.

_**Back to the Ghost Zone:**_

Vlad Plasmius entered the ghost king's castle, he had another stop to make before going home, he had no doubts that Skulker would get the job done he was too good at it, _"with the proper motivation anyways" _Vlad thought disgusted.

He phased through the wall and saw just who he wanted to see.

"Fright Knight".

"Hello my new lord".

The ghost man smirked, he liked this feeling of being in control of others but right now he had a task at hand.

"Forget the formalities for now" He said "Right now I need all of my workers you included to find Danny Phantom.".

"To kill him?" The Fright Knight asked hopefully, getting his soul shredder ready, he made a few moves with this attempting to stab an imaginary foe.

"Not exactly… I want you to find him and bring him to me".

"_**That's it?!"**_ The spirit of Halloween questioned angrily "Couldn't you do this by yourself I mean he isn't hard to find!".

"It is when he is stranded here in the Ghost Zone" Vlad retorted.

This caught the Fright Knight's attention "Stranded?".

"You see the boy has been kidnapped by who? I don't know. Why? Most likely for revenge and why should you care? Because I want _my son_ to be by my side".

"Since when is he _your _son?"

Vlad turned around and said "Since we both lost something important".

Again Vlad left yet another confused ghost behind.

"The Fright Knight looked at his sword, studying like he first got it, his eyes glared at the spot his new boss was and then smirked (under his armored head that is).

"Well finding the ghost brat should prove to be a very interesting challenge".

_By now many ghosts, humans and half-ghosts were doing their own search and once they got what they wanted who knows what will happen but one thins's for sure this will not end well._

* * *

"_Amazing how things can snowball huh?"._

_Ok I want to ask you, do you think I'm moving it too fast with Ember and Danny's relationship? Was it believable I this chapter? Should I add more characters in the story?_

_Do ya think I should have less time with Ember and her conscience and more time exploring her life with Danny and Youngblood? And her feelings towards Danny?_

_Well that's it for now, since it's summer and I'll be away for like a month or two traveling around it would be nice that when I get back I read tons of review heh._

_Oh by the way on July 2nd it will be my birthday so come on review my fic as a gift to me!._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	6. A Lot To Deal With

_Hello again, glad to see another chapter?_

_Obviously that was a rhetorical question DUH! Well anyway this chapter is to thank you ALL for helping me reach my goal of having __**over 100 reviews**__, lets see if we can make it 200 umm?._

_Not much to say on this new installment except that the task of keeping up a lie is not an easy challenge for our favorite ghost rocker._

* * *

__

_**Chapter Six:**_

_The pointy scissors were on the carpet floor, slight blood on the brown carpet and the scissors, the young redhead rubbing her eyes and the older girl looked sternly at her, she grabbed the metal scissors and put them away in a drawer, she then turned around and her eyes softened but it was clear she was still mad._

"_Ember please you have GOT to stop doing this to yourself!" Jan said in a mixture of anger and sadness._

"_Or else what?!" The twelve year old snapped._

"_Or Else you'll regret it" Jan whispered "If mom was here she would…"_

_Ember finally stood up from the corner of her room, any innocence she had on her face was gone "You don't get it do you?" The young girl spat madly __**"MOM IS NOT COMING BACK!"**_

"_**YES SHE WILL!"**__ Jan screamed back "You know as well as I do she wouldn't leave us like that!"_

"_**OPEN YOUR EYES SIS!**__ Ember bellowed coldly __**"SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR TWO YEARS! TWO FUCKING YEARS! AND SHE IS NOT COMING BACK, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!!!!!!"**_

"_Why do you keep thinking that?"_

_The younger girl calmed herself for the moment and said softly "The police hasn't found anything from her, not a freaking trace of where she might be, that asshole we have for a father just doesn't seem to care about her disappearance anymore, there is even a change she might be__ DEAD JAN! DEAD!" _

"_But there is also a chance she might be alive." Jan snapped._

"_I know but I…I just can't deal with this anymore, HE is constantly ignoring us, going around doing who know what, spending the money that MOM left for US and most of all the fact that he keeps calling me an accident!"_

_Jan gasped obviously she did not know this final fact._

"_He called you a what?"_

"_An accident" the __redheaded girl__ repeated new tears going down her cheeks "He keeps telling me that I was nothing more than a girl that shouldn't have been conceived!"_

"_But that only his opinion"._

_Ember snorted coldly._

"_It's true!" Jan said. "Do you think I didn't want you to be born?"_

_She smiled but then frowned "He keeps telling me he wanted a son, that you were a blessing and I… should have been born a boy… do you know that feels?" Ember asked meekly "To be considered an outcast within the family?"_

_Jan's eyes softened, she didn't know how that felt since she was so used to the praise of both her parents for her grades and the fact that her parents believed she could do anything life threw at her but Ember… Mom didn't exactly spend much time with her due to her work but when she did she it was a girls night out just the three of them, as for Dad, well he just saw her as a disappointment._

_That angered her to no end, she was the first born child so what? It didn't make sense to neglect her sister just because she was not as smart as her or because she was not interested in wanting to follow their footsteps, Ember wanted to be a singer and Jan knew she could do it, she didn't spy on her little sister every now and then for nothing._

_The older girl had to smile here ""Well for what it's worth I love having a little sister"._

"_Really?" The twelve year old sniffed._

_Jan nodded "And I'm sure people at school think so too, I mean I'm sure Mr. Cargill appreciates you on choir and mom would be very proud to see just how good you are"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Ember asked suspiciously._

"_Do What?" Jan asked confused._

"_This… trying to cheer me up"._

_The fourteen year old girl smiled warmly and said "Because I'm your sister Ember, that's what I'm here for."_

_The young girl couldn't help it anymore and gave Jan a fierce hug, something the teenager returned._

"_Now promise me you won't cut yourself again."_

_Silence._

"_Ember?"_

_Still silence._

_Jan looked at Ember straight in the eyes and saw one thing in them… horror, she turned her head to see what could have her little sister scared to death and then she too was silent… right in front of them was a man who stared coldly at both girls._

_He approached them slowly only one word came out of both siblings._

"… _Dad."_

_The next thing that happened was something that will haunt both girls for the rest of their lives._

… _He was with another woman, he was replacing THEIR mother… That was the belief anyway._

_The little girl hugged her sister harder not wanting to let go._

_That night Ember cut herself again, this time Jan was not there to comfort her._

"_Life has one cruel sense of humor" The pre-teen Ember thought bitterly, after she abused her right arm again she decided to sleep but not before writing down what could have been the worst day of her life._

_Dear Diary:_

_Once again Jan was taken away and I was left alone with… him I refuse to even call that jerk my father._

_Why? Well after tonight I consider him as nothing more than a monster passing out as a human, I have this belief he is not one, that he's a monster who only cares about himself._

_Day after day everything gets worse, you know I told you about Mom's kidnapping two years ago right?_

_I told you how the police started looking for her when she disappeared after 48 hours, I still don't get why they need to wait that long until they decide to start searching and probably never will, you also know how… my so called dad decided to stop the search after only __**THREE DAYS!!!!!!!!**__ You know Jan and I never gave up on the search but the harsh reality eventually came to us... my Mom was gone and there was nothing to be done except wait… wait for news from the police, from people we know, even from newspapers and television, heck I even prayed to see her again and what do I get? Nothing._

_I don't even know why she was taken away from us and let me tell you something, it hurts, it huts not having a mother to be there for you, it hurts not having a parent that loves you and it hurts that the only person I trust is taken away only because I behaved "badly"._

_HE took Jan away from me because he knew it would hurt me deeply, where does she go? I'm not really sure, my sister never tells me most likely due to fear, fear of what could happen to her or what could happen to me… I really don't know, but there are times I wish I knew so badly._

_But maybe it's for the best that some things are better left unsaid, who know? If I ever found out will I be able to take the information?._

_Probably and probably not._

_Ok enough of my pointless ranting, one thing I haven't mention before are the beatings. Even thought I endured many while my sister is away I still never fight back, why should I? after all if I did he would only beat he harder but I guess they don't really bother me anymore since I gotten used to them and that's the sad part… I wish my life was back to the way it was before, when my family was not so messed up… before my REAL Daddy was replaced by the monster that took his place._

_I miss those days when Mommy used to tell me I was just like him on some level since I refused to back down on some things just like Dad, but that's the thing I'll __**NEVER**__ be like him I swear that on my own life._

_I guess that the thing I miss the most is hearing Mom's soothing voice, it used to bring me conform whenever bad thing happened to me but I guess that job belongs to Jan now._

Ember smiles sadly as she wrote this.

"_But on the lighter side I'm actually writing my first song once I'm finished with it I'll show January… hey she may hate to hear her full name but that doesn't mean I can't write it now can I?!._

She giggled at her own childish behavior.

_One thing I wish to know is why does my life suck? ... Is this some sort of punishment? If it is then what the hell did I do to deserve this?!_

_I think every night about running away from this hell but I couldn't do that, not if it meant leaving Jan with him so I'm staying if not for me then for my sister._

_After all we are all we have left._

_Emberlynn McLain._

Youngblood shut the book, he managed to find Ember's diary from its new hiding place and began reading it for further blackmail, he expected to find her darkest secrets like her most embarrassing moments and such but he never expected to find this about her.

She never got what child her age wanted… To have parents that loved her, well that's not entirely true, to have a FATHER that loved her and a mother that was there for her when things turned ugly.

This gave Youngblood a new bound respect for the rocker, he however wouldn't tell her about it, he would go easy on a subject like this.

After all the last thing he wanted was to piss his teen ally any further, or at least that was what he keep saying.

A few things seem bothered him was this though.

"What became of her parents?" Youngblood thought "No a better question would be what became of her SISTER?"

The young child opened the book again in hopes of finding the answers to those questions, only this time instead of reading another entry of Ember's human life he saw an old newspaper glued to the book, he guessed this was important to the ghost rocker and he was right because as soon as he read the article he gasped in shock.

_**JANE MCLAIN FAMOUS LAWYER IS KIDNAPPED.**_

"Jane McLain?" Youngblood asked himself and then he widened his eyes, re-reading the bold letters again "Ember's Mom was a LAWYER?!"

"_Woah I did NOT see this coming"._

He continued to read the article.

_The New York lawyer was last seen Saturday night with her two daughters January and Emberlynn McLain in an attempt to get divorced from her husband for personal reasons, witnesses say Ms McLain was seen getting shoved into a van while the two young girls were almost killed had it not been for a cop who got shot instead of them saving their lives._

_Their father Peter McLain has custody of the children until his wife is found and the divorce can go through._

The green haired boy was speechless _"Poor Ember"._

"What are you doing with that?"

Youngblood tossed the book to the other side of the room and yelped in surprise, then looked at the ghost that scared him.

"Oh it's you" The ten year old said "Don't you dare to that again! You almost scared the heck out of me!"

"If you haven't notice I'm a ghost it's what I do" The Parrot retorted.

"Yes but to humans NOT other ghosts DUH!"

The green haired child flew over to were the book laid and picket it up "What are you doing here? He asked confused "I thought you were spying on Ember and Phantom."

"I was and I got some news"

The pale boy raised an eyebrow "What kind of news?"

"It appears both our 'friends' are getting a little _affectionate_ if you know what I mean".

Youngblood smirked "It looks like I got my blackmail after all".

_**Meanwhile:**_

Walker was in his office looking over the files of every one of his prisoners, thinking who gets executed, who gets eternity in a cell, who gets executed, who has bathroom duty for like, executed again and so on, as you can see the sadistic warden likes that part of the job, right now he was having one of those days when he thought about ending the life or afterlives of all the prisoners just for the hell of it, but then again if he did then he would be out of a job and that was not something the police ghost did not want.

_It's just amazing just how much can Walker get away with now a days._

Back to the matter and hand, Walker was waiting for Bullet bring him a specific prisoner from his cell, usually this guy was an annoyance but he HAD one thing in his favor.

… He is snitch.

The ghost warden knew he shouldn't be doing this, he was probably making the same mistake he did with Wulf, but this time it was different because Walker knew this guy was harmless.

_Then why was he is prison?_

For the only reason most ghosts are here, because he broke a rule.

"WALKER!"

The skeleton face ghost looked up from his papers and saw Bullet choking the prisoner he wanted to see.

"**I AM THE BOX GHOST!"** He bellowed **"AND YOU WILL ENDURE A TERRIBLE BOXY FATE UNLESS YOU RELEASE ME!"**

Deciding to amuse the annoying pest Walker simply nodded telling his second in command to release the weak spectral being.

The Box Ghost made an "uuf" sound once he hit the floor.

The Warden got up from his seat and walked slowly towards The Box Ghost who was now floating looking terrified when the warden got his face right in front of him looking intently, not saying a word, the silence so thick you could cut it with a knife, everyone knew the events that were going to happen, but it never got old to see it over and over again, the weak blue ghost cowered under Walker's glare.

The white ghost smirked evilly.

"I keep hearing from most of the prisoners you manage to get news around pretty fast" Walker said calmly.

"Huh?" The Box Ghost said confused.

"Tell me something, do you actually THINK people are gonna fear you only because you can control boxes?"

"I dunno… yes?"

"This is a waste of time Walker, why are you bothering talking to this maggot?" Bullet asked irritated.

The green eyed ghost said nothing.

He threw a file from his desk at the Box Ghost who cached it, he gave the Warden a quizzical look and then opened the folder, seeing a picture of a child.

"Who…?"

"His name is Youngblood" Walker responded "You see he is currently my main priority, I want to catch him and put him behind bars"

"So uh what does this has to do with me?" The Box Ghost asked confused "I mean you have a lot of cops under your command and finding a little kid shouldn't be a problem for you… right?"

"Gotta admit, he got you there Boss" Bullet said amazed that the dumb ghost managed to say something smart.

Walker glared at his second in command and said, "That's the thing, the ghost brat has eluded me for far too long and I will NOT have any ghost get away with this, so this is why I got a proposition for you".

"Um… ok?"

"You see I heard from the prisoners who beat you up that you DON'T know how to keep a secret and you end up spreading it around in less than a day"

"Yeah I done that a few times" The Box Ghost said proudly.

"This is why I want YOU to spread a rumor… something that will get the ghost brat out of hiding long enough for me to catch him."

"What's in it for me?"

Walker smirked cruelly "Your freedom and of course you can take ONE person from this jail with you."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone".

"What exactly do I have to do?"

Bullet rolled his only eye.

_**Ten minutes later:**_

Walker and Bullet saw through the window as The Box Ghost flew away from the prison, a piece of paper in his hands.

"You don't actually expect that idiot to do his job do you?" Bullet finally spoke.

"It doesn't matter whether he does it or not" Walker responded "He's simply bait, I gave him a month to either come up with a good rumor or find Youngblood's whereabouts.

"But why HIM?" The military ghost asked incredulously " Wouldn't it have made much sense to send a more competent prisoner?"

Walker simply gave him a glance and returned to the window "If there is one thing I know Bullet is that if hire the person civilians wouldn't expect then there are more chances that they'll slip up information thus making the job easier."

"Is that why you told us to stop searching?" The one eyes ghost asked "Because you think it will be easier to find him randomly?"

The warden nodded.

"THAT'S JUST CRAZY!" He screamed "WHERE'S THE CHALLENGE IN THAT!?."

"Have I ever been wrong Bullet?"

"No"

"Then shut up and trust me when I tell you that I know what I'm doing."

"_It's official"_ The caped ghost thought annoyed _"Walker lost his mind"._

_**Now back to our favorite couple":**_

"HOLY CRAP!" Danny exclaimed as Ember made her hand intangible and went through Danny's head. The young hybrid stood completely still, petrified beyond belief that his 'girlfriend' was moving her intangible hand inside Danny's skull. Then she took it out and it was no surprise to see him glaring at her.

"Intangibility and invisibility are the easiest powers to achieve." Ember giggled "Just about any ghost has them and uses them on a daily basis."

"Couldn't you have demonstrated this in a different matter? Danny asked angrily "One that didn't involve putting your arm THROUGHT MY SKULL?!."

The blue haired teen snickered "Yeah I could have but then again it wouldn't have been fun."

Phantom's glared intensified.

"Ok I want you to turn invisible and intangible". She ordered.

"You just know how to make people angry and angrier don't you?".

"_She sure does" _The voice agreed irritated.

"It's a gift" Ember said playfully, ignoring the annoying conscience,

Danny closed his green eyes and didn't feel any different, after a minute or so he dared to open one eye, noticing his hands were banishing, then his arms, he looked down and saw… nothing, he was invisible.

"I did it!"

"Very good dipstick, now try phasing through something"

"Sure… um any ideas?" Danny asked playfully.

Ember looked at the spot where Danny was, she walked towards him and then touched him "Um looks like someone hasn't gone intangible yet" She teased.

"I haven't?"

"No I can still feel you" Ember said touching his face with her ungloved hand.

"Wait… You can see me?"

"One thing about invisibility is, it only works on humans. Ghosts CAN see invisible ghosts."

"Then how can a ghost know weather or not this invisibility power is working?" Danny asked confused "I mean I'm invisibly and yet according to you, you can see me… why is that?"

Ember shrugged "Honestly I don't know, all ghosts have this ability, its most likely a power that is given once you die, just like all the others I showed you before".

Danny simply nodded.

"Ok break is over I want you to turn in tangible now!"

"Just how exactly do I do that?"

'Command you brain and then your body will do it!" She retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny once again closed his green eyes and tried to go intangible, he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer invisible yet he could see right _through_ his own hands.

"Umm, you must still be weak, otherwise you wouldn't have any trouble being both intangible AND invisible at the same time" Ember concluded.

"Damn, are you sure these are the easiest powers to achieve?"

"Positive".

The halfa tried again to turn invisible and to keep his intangibility active but he couldn't, he could only do one power and that irritated him greatly.

"Calm down" The rock dive said amused "You gotta remember that you're not at your fullest strength so you're bound to have some powers malfunction"

Danny didn't listen to a word she said and still tried to master the_ easiest_ powers a ghost could do, he saw a little ghost bee past through his head while it was invisible AND intangible, so you can all guess how THAT made him feel.

"_**COME ON, COME ON!"**_ He thought frustrated _**"A LITTLE BEE JUST DID WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO WITH NO EFFORT AT ALL! SO DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND DO YOU?!**_

Invisibility, intangibility, Invisibility, intangibility, Invisibility, intangibility, Invisibility, intangibility, he did this in a continuous cycle, not wanting to stop until he had mastered the ability to use them at the same time.

While Danny floated there exhausting himself, Ember was starting to get worried.

"Um Fenton, erm Phantom, maybe you should stop this, your not gonna get any closer to get control of your powers if you keep doing this".

"No, I'm sure I can do this, just need to concentrate"

"**STOP THIS RIGHT NOW DIPSTICK!"** She ordered.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?!!"

"Because I want to do this… I KNOW I can do this."

Ember looked at him, then shook her head sadly "I'm really sorry about this Danny" She whispered and turned invisible.

"Did you say something Ember?" He asked.

Then stopped his actions, all thoughts of getting the hang of his ghost powers banished from his mind, nothing but one thought came to mind.

"_This is for your own good baby pop"._

Ember had overshadowed him.

She knew Danny was too weak to fight the possession trick and the fact that she _felt _his physical pain confirm that.

"Maybe helping an unstable ghost hybrid while he's weak wasn't the best idea" The pale ghost thought sorrowfully.

She started to fly in the direction of her lair, she did not went far.

"_Your getting to his good side real quick, aren't you little sis?" The voice asked sarcastically "Messing with his mind, causing him more physical and... and oh let's not forget the overshadowing!"_

"Danny" scowled darkly.

"**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUP UP!!!" **Ember bellowed as she put Danny's gloved hands over his ears.

"

"_That is yet another lie"_.

Without a reason, Ember got out of Danny's body screaming in agony, her fiery ponytail intensified with the rage she was feeling and felt every part of her body weakening the longer she screamed, her eyes turned red and so did the hair, after a few minutes she stopped and started to fall well almost because as soon and the young hybrid saw his _girlfriend_ falling into who know where in the ghost zone, he managed to make his body fly as fast as it could and took a strong hold of the older teen in his arms.

Danny was sweating uncontrollably, he looked down at the girl in his arm, concern written all over his face, she looked back, her eyes turned green again and her ponytail returned to normal.

_**SLAP!**_

The halfa put a hand over his cheek and then yelled at Ember, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"That" She said in a dangerously low voice "Was for not listening to me when I told you to stop draining yourself of your powers!"

"I was about to get it!" Danny protested coldly.

"No you weren't!" Ember retaliated "For god's sake I had to overshadow you to stop you!"

They didn't notice they were still flying, no destination in mind, they just keep glaring at each other.

After a while they both sighed not wanting to get into an argument over something as this, they simply had a silent agreement not to get their emotions get the best of them.

"I think that's enough training for today" Danny whispered.

The pale teen nodded weakly "That's what I been trying to tell you".

They continued their way to THEIR home… what an odd thought (for Ember that is), after a few minutes of silence the white haired boy asked.

"What… what did you said you did me?"

"I… took control of your body"

"Why?"

"Like I said you were further hurting yourself… no offence but your stubbornness can sometimes be scary". Ember said as she finally took notice of her current position, she was being held bridal style by her (former?) enemy.

And she liked it, maybe more than she should.

But she didn't make any attempt to get away from him, mostly because they were flying home, both Danny and her knew she could fly on her own just fine but the look her "boyfriend" gave her, told her he wouldn't let go.

"_Even when he's weak he just HAS to be the hero doesn't he_?" Ember thought annoyed.

While they were flying something she said before finally registered her mind.

…She was actually concerned for Danny.

"_And what about the homicidal moment of rage I had back there?" Ember thought._

"_Why is that familiar little sis, have a clue… umm?" Her conscience asked._

She closed her green eyes not wanting to deal with this right now, she wasn't sure why, but what she felt a few minutes ago was something she thought was connected to her human life.

Without realizing it she put her head right on Danny's shoulder, he winced in pain but said nothing, he looked from the corner of his eye that Ember was not looking so good herself whatever she did back there had obviously weakened her.

"_Don't worry Ember, now it MY turn to look after you"_ He thought heroically.

"_This is confusing as hell" _The blue haired ghost thought sleepily.

"_Is it?"_

_Danny kissed her on the cheek._

"_It definitely is" The singer thought._

_**Amity Park:**_

People were gathering around on the cemetery, despite the fact that the bodies of the Fenton family, the Foley boy and the Manson girl were never found, some people felt they deserved a funeral Valerie was among them, it had been three days since the explosion and just NOW the funerals were taking place.

She looked at the graves, everyone was putting something in the coffins, stuff that reminded them of the deceased, she walked slowly up to the five coffins; it sort of annoyed her that Mr. Lancer wasn't getting a big funeral like the rest of the victims, in fact she was the only one who went to his grave yesterday night, it was a sad thing to behold, the man died with five others but it looked like he died alone.

Once she reached the big brown boxes she got something from her bag…a Fenton thermos, she found it the day the explosion took place, she thought it would have been for the best to put that inside the coffins, to her it represented a piece of the disaster that said they didn't die in vain… she thought there must have been a more… deep reason as to why the Nasty Burger exploded, not a ghost wanting revenge, not a cruel accident but a HAD to be a reason.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and thought it might have been her father; she turned around and was shocked to see Vlad Masters in person!

He looked down and took out of his tuxedo a copy of a picture he had had for over twenty years, it was oh himself, Maddie and Jack on their college days, he put it inside the coffin that was meant for Maddie and walked away, Valerie following him.

"Mr. Masters?" She spoke "How… how do you feel about this?"

That was a good question, just what did he felt? He was happy his former moronic best friend Jack Fenton had perished but he felt horrible bout losing Maddie, and Jazz, well she didn't deserve to die… so he just was torn between bitter happiness and sadness.

He then looked at the parents of the two dead teens, people were telling them how sorry they were and hope they could moved on, Valerie saw this too.

"I feel like the day I entered the Wisconsin University Ms. Gray… Lost".

"Huh?"

He chuckled "I meant I'm not sure what to feel, a lot of things come to mind, anger, sorrow among other things".

He finally looked down at Valerie.

She stared at her mentor, waiting for something.

"Tell you father I want to speak to him will you Ms Gray?" Vlad asked kindly "I want to speak to him about doing a… job for me"

"What kind of a job?" She asked... scared of what the answer might be.

"Don't worry Valerie I don't plan to endanger you father's life… I just want him to work for me to develop some weapons for me; after all you'll need them."

"What do you mean Mr. Masters?"

"I want to find Daniel, Valerie and I'm sure you do to, so I want him to develop some gadgets for you to use."

Valerie couldn't believe it, here was her chance! Her chance to have a bloody revenge on the ghost bitch who kidnapped her friend and bring him home"

"I'll be sure to tell him. Mr. Masters!" She beamed.

"Good".

He looked back at the coffins, just in time as they were going down further into the earth.

"_I'll avenge your death Maddie my sweet, I promise"._

_**The Ghost Zone:**_

Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty were currently ridding the motorbike, she had her head on Johnny's back, while the blonde ghost simply enjoyed the ride of his afterlife, he made he motorcycle go faster and faster not caring weather or not he destroyed something, and then he stopped, they had reached their destination, it was Kitty's home.

The two were on a date and decided to go back to her place to see a few movies, Johnny got off the motorbike and so did Kitty, as soon as they did they approached a purple door.

"Your home I presume?" Johnny teased his girlfriend.

"Oh shut up Johnny".

They opened the door and inside they went, the green haired female clicked a light switch and froze.

"Greeting my friends, I have been expecting you". Skulker said as he got up from the couch, giving his "preys" a malevolent smirk.

Johnny got in front of Kitty protectively "What are YOU doing here" He questioned madly.

Skulker never stopped the insane smirk "I came here to ask your girlfriend a few questions."

The next thing anyone saw was the hunter getting a gun out, darts already inside.

"And I'm pretty sure she'll answer them".

* * *

_Well everybody I think I'm gonna leave it here, I'm not fully satisfied with the chapter on the account that it seems kinda short in my opinion._

_Honestly the part where Ember overshadows Danny was gonna be WAY different and longer but I had t change it several times for the future chapters, some things just seem to go better if you leave it to the readers to think just WHAT is gonna happen, wouldn't you agree?_

_I was also going to put the fight between Johnny 13 and Skulker here but the thing is that I couldn't write it just the way I wanted so I decided to put that in the next chapter, hope you guys aren't disappointed about that._

_You may be wondering why Youngblood respected Ember at one moment then planned to blackmail her the next? Well the thing is, he's still a kid so he's bound to do things to piss the singer off for no reason at all, remember I'm trying to make the characters act like they would on the show._

_Now then, you might think why the fuck would Walker hire THE BOX GHOST of all people to help him? Surely anyone else could do a better job, well that is for me too know and you to find out._

_But I will tell ya this, I simply put him in the story since I want a character to hurt every now and then since I'm not enjoying one bit that I'm messing around with Ember, I mean I'm just about to turn her insane! So The Box ghost will feel a lot of pain just to make the story a little funnier once the dark parts begin to come up._

_Finally, no Valerie will NOT enter the ghost zone, if she did then the story wouldn't be fun to write, as far I'm concern I will only have her in Amity Park patrolling until something catches her eyes._

_Am I messing up with the characters?_

_One thing that keep bugging me was, did I make Ember sound, emo?_

_Should I have Ember and Danny go on a date?_

_Add evil smile here._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	7. The Ghost Element

___Nothing to say except sorry for the delay but I got an excuse, my lap top crashed and I couldn't write anything for a LONG time, also the fact that I'm trying to come up with ideas for other three fics besides this one is yet another crappy reason as to why I updated this late, well anyway now I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Fenton Works:_**

The house had never been this quiet. It had never been this empty; it had never lacked any movement either from the living or the dead.

No explosions came from the basement caused by Jack Fenton, no arguments could be heard from the teenagers that once lived here, and not even a ghost like sausage was here causing any kind of havoc.

Everything that once defined the house as _"normal"_ was gone.

Suddenly, the silence ended and the doorknob of the front door started to move. Someone was trying to get in.

And it wasn't a ghost.

Eventually, the door opened and Valerie Gray entered the house. She felt kind of queasy being here; it was not something she ever expected.

She shrugged it off as a sudden moment of paranoia and nothing more.

"I'm a ghost hunter after all" she thought with confidence "I have faced death in the face and survived."

Valerie told herself that in an attempt to… well _calm herself_.

But try as she might, Valerie knew that deep down even she could and _would_ get scared from time to time. After all, she was human, and we all feel fear.

The dark haired teen girl slowly walked into the house, moving her eyes into all possible directions; she was here for a reason. To pay a little visit, in her own way she was giving her respect towards the deceased family.

She was not alone, however, because another person entered the living room.

Vlad Masters had as a request come along with the young girl.

He had kindly refused at first, saying he wanted to get right down to business, but eventually agreed, he didn't know why, he just did.

The man's eyes turned red for a moment, memories of the woman he loved went through his minds. He could even feel a wave of ectoplasm going through his arm, ready to release it at any given moment but suppressed it because he wasn't alone.

And the last thing he wanted was to reveal his secret identity to his _pawn._

Speaking of which, Valerie entered the kitchen, she bit her lower lip.

"Why are we here, Miss Gray?"

She jumped; and quickly turned around, only to be face to face with the billionaire that she forgot was behind her.

She didn't calm down, however.

"I don't know, Mr. Masters" She responded unsurely "I just have this feeling that I _should_ be here."

Vlad gave her a questioning look. "Are you expecting to find something?"

She shrugged "Maybe".

And walked away into the next room, which of course was the basement.

Vlad didn't follow.

He went into another direction, mainly Danny's room.

He walked out of the kitchen and slowly made his way towards the stairs. Once he was there, he slowly made his was towards the second floor of the house.

He listened to the creaking of his footsteps as he walked onto a different stair-step.

Once he reached the second floor he felt something, a feeling that wasn't there all those times he had entered this house and he wasn't sure what it was.

After a few stepsmore**,** Vlad was in front of Danny's room. He slowly moved his arm to grab the doorknob to open the missing boy's room.

Right then, at that very moment, the ghost hybrid knew what was this strange thing he was feeling.

Respect.

He removed his hand from the doorknob. Vlad and Danny might have been archenemies but even the older half-ghost had a level of respect towards the boy.

It wasn't because he was a ghost hybrid like him, and it certainly wasn't because he came out of Maddie, but because he was so damn serious as to protect those he loved as well as an entire city, a city that once thought of him as a menace to society no less. It was his determination and boldness he respected.

So he moved away from the teen's room, deciding that leaving it unopened was for the best.

However, Vlad had no respect towards his former best friend Jack Fenton, so that gave him a new destination.

The somewhat evil man had mixed emotions once the white door came into view.

He felt like crying anew but also felt his blood/ectoplasm rise.

The woman he loved… oh man, there was no denying it, she was beautiful in every way. Masters remembered quite clearly how he met her, hard to forget since it was _JACK_ who introduced her to him.

It was certainly an ironic twist that because of this fat fool he met the love of his life.

Vlad shook his head and his eyes turned from blood red to their normal light blue.

He grabbed the doorknob of the older Fentons room and it wouldn't budge.

The door was locked.

"Should have guessed," Vlad thought in mild irritation.

But of course that wasn't a problem, not when you have ghost powers at least.

Without further ado, he went intangible and went through the door. Once inside the room, he noticed how neatly everything was.

He couldn't hold them anymore; tears finally came out, however, there was no sadness this time.

These were tears of anger.

He was about to leave not because he didn't want to be here but because he _wanted _to; and that told him there was something seriously wrong with him.

Just when he was turning around, something caught his attention. The man slowly made his way towards the bed. Right there; RIGHT THERE in the middle of the king size bed of the older Fentons was the yearbook of his college.

Just lying there, as if taunting him about his past

"This is not amusing" Vlad whispered thinking SOMEONE was playing a cruel joke on him.

For all he knew that could have been the reason.

He felt tempted to destroy the yearbook, but another more rational part of him told him not to.

Vlad sighed in annoyance as he sat on the neatly made bed. He grabbed the book and eyed it with contempt.

He could feel ectoplasm forming in his hands again.

The man REALLY didn't want to be here now, but the book for some reason was holding him back.

Vlad opened it slowly, not really paying attention to it, he simply turned the page to the next one, and photographs of his better days came back to him.

_"Although I wouldn't call it my best days per se."_

Truthfully, they were times when he thought he was in hell, and the only comfort he had back then were his only two friends.

Here, he couldn't help but smile at the memories; it was hard to believe that two old chums would be parted because of a woman and an accident.

But then he remembered that he had a reason for hating his _former_ college buddy.

He ruined his life in more than one way and he just couldn't find it in his heart to forgive Jack for the hell that he had to endure after he got the ecto-acne in his face.

Not that he could now.

He roughly flipped another page of the book. This one had a photo of Maddie, Jack and himself in black and white. It was taken the morning before the proto ghost portal incident. Needless to say that Vlad felt someone was enjoying his internal torment.

He had the urge to shut it and leave, but the thing here was that he couldn't do it; something in his guts told him that he HAD to look through it.

_"The question is what?"_

He turned another page and what he saw next shocked the billionaire.

This wasn't Jack's yearbook.

It was Maddie's.

How did he know? Simple, there it was, in his own handwriting the "good bye" signature that most people write once the year is over or when you are about to finish your education.

Vlad knew that not many did this in college; he, however, felt he had to, because he didn't know when he was going to see his beloved again.

Vlad read out loud _"Maddie, I wish you to have a good life. No matter what happens I won't forget our time together in and outside of campus. May we meet again someday. Vlad"._

The half-ghost cheeks reddened embarrassingly. He could never forget the meaning behind those words. He had tried several times to tell Maddie how he felt about her, from the time they went to concerts together to even the backwash incident.

He failed miserable and needless to say that he got desperate.

Vlad had planned to tell her about his feelings for her the day the accident with the proto-portal happened.

But of course, the fat bastard had to ruin his last chance to tell her by _trying_ to prove that there is life after death.

Just then Vlad saw Jack's "good bye" right under his own signature.

"If you could even call it that" He thought in disdain.

_"Maddie, even though we may have failed at our first attempt at the ghost portal--"_

Vlad scowled when he read that "If he only knew..."He continued reading.

_"--I'm sure we'll have plenty of more opportunities to make it work. After all, what is a life of dissecting and examination of ghosts if I don't have you by my side?"_

Vlad felt disgusted but he kept reading nevertheless.

_"I could never do half the stuff without you so I'm really; REALLY happy I met you, Mads"._

_Love Jack. _

Finally the yearbook was shut.

The white haired man honestly couldn't understand what Maddie saw in that fat oaf. Hell, Vlad didn't even comprehend how this oat of a man was once his best friend.

Vlad decided not to waste anymore time so he left the room, hoping that Valerie was done with whatever she was doing in the lab so they could continue on their search for Daniel.

Once the billionaire was on the first floor of the house he noticed that Valerie was now in her ghost hunting suit waiting for him.

"Ms. Gray"? Vlad asked a bit confused "What are you doing?"

Valerie turned around to meet the man's eyes with a smirk that was under her mask "I found something that might help us Mr. Masters".

"Oh?"

The ghost huntress immediately showed her mentor what she found.

A metallic boomerang.

* * *

**_Kitty's place:_**

"Shadow; attack!"

Green eyes slowly opened a wicked smile and fangs appearing with them. Suddenly Johnny's shadow took a life of its own and attacked Skulker**.**

The hunter being prepared for this simply smirked "Too much of a coward to face me yourself, Johnny?" He taunted "That's fine. I'll get rid of your pathetic helper, and then you."

Shadow's claws could be seen, but before they could make any real damage Skulker grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"This is too easy".

Shadow turned intangible and got free from the hunter's grip. After that he grabbed Skulker by the waist using his tail and lifted him with ease and threw him across the room.

Unfortunately, that did little damage.

Kitty was hiding behind her boyfriend and watching in silent amazement as the fight progressed.

The mechanical ghost lifted himself from the floor; the evil smirk never left his face.

Wordlessly, he lifted his right arm and a small compartmentopened, before he threwaglowing net out of it**. **However, he missed the intended target since the black shadow dodged it. Immediately, Skulker reacted and fired a hot blast at Shadow, and this time he had no time to dodge.

The black entity hit a wall destroying a mirror in the process.

Skulker laughed heartedly, clearly seeing the pain his latest prey was in. "This is turning out to be more enjoyable than I thought."

His small victory was cut short since his opponent screeched in anger as it lifted his now bloody head from the carpeted floor. Small pieces of glass could be seen on top of his head,the green ectoplasm ran down his face, and as if on instinct, Shadowlicked his face and tasted the ectoplasm. With murder in his green eyes, he lifted his arms and threw an ectoplasmic energy ray at the hunter.

This time he caused some damage.

Skulker was now missing an eye.

"Ah!"

He put both his hands over his now missing right eye "Damn it!"

Shadow didn't wasted any time, Instantly he wrapped himself around the hunter and started to squeeze the tech ghost as hard as he could.

Both opponents were hurting.

"That's it Shadow!" Johnny cheered "Show him whose boss!"

Kitty thought the danger might be over soon.

She thought wrong.

The hunter as a last resort bit the shadow as hard as he could, causing him to roar in pain. With that distraction he got free, grabbed the ghostly nuisance by the tail and gave him a menacing glare from his semi-destroyed face.

"You gave me a good fight I'll give you that but you're no match for me!"

Just then, a small cannon from his left shoulder came out and fired at the ghost who tried to get away.

But Shadow was unable to dodge in time.

In an instant, Johnny's shadow was snuffed out of existence, for the moment anyway.

With the pest gone, he turned around to face his two "hostages".

The teen couple wasn't afraid of him and if they were, well they didn't show it.

Within the hole that was made in Skulker's fake head you could see his real blood red eyes and he certainly didn't look happy.

Slowly but surely, the ghost hunter made his way towards his target which was Kitty, Johnny quickly tried to protect her but the tech ghost simply shoved him off.

Kittyyelledin fear and anger, andlunged at the hunter,but he easily grabs both her wristswith one handbefore she could do anything.Now more afraid then ever, she squirmed and struggledfrantically against her attacker,butshe couldn't get out of his death grip, no mater how much she tried**.**

"Now you can try and fight me like your boyfriend's helper tried to, and failed miserably at it" Skulker said with disgust "OR you can just answer my questions and if I like what I hear I WONT use your body as a rug and put it in front of my chimney".

"DUDE!" The greasy biker yelled in horror "YOUR SICK!"

**_"QUIET!"_**

Just then he released with his free hand some ectoplasmic ropes and trapped Johnny, and simply because he didn't want to hear another remark out of him, he put a glob of ectoplasm in his mouth.

Turning his attention back to the green haired girl he gave her a mad grin and said "What's it going to be then?"

Kitty knew she was no match for the hunter and slumped her head in defeat "What you want to know?"

"This is way _too_ easy" Skulkerthought suspiciously, but asked"You remember the ghost child, right?"

Kitty's face darkened.

* * *

**_Ember's Place:_**

"We're here," Danny said, flying closer to the floating door that had painted purple flames on it.

"Yeah, I can see that, dipstick," Ember told him sarcastically "I have eyes too you know."

He looked at her semi-annoyed. "You know, you _COULD_ try to_ NOT_ make those sarcastic remarks, they get old after a while."

_"And YOU could try to NOT be the hero type, but that doesn't seem likely to happen, now does it?"_ Ember thought frustrated.

"Tough luck, Fenton," she said smugly "That's a part of who I am, you can accept THAT or try to change me, but it won't be easy!"

"I won't."

"Huh?!" That certainly got her off guard "What did you just say?"

"I said that I won't try to change you," the half-ghost answered truthfully "That would be like, I don't know, taking away who you are, and frankly, I wouldn't want you any other way."

_"Umm, why does THAT sound familiar, little sis?"_ the voice said too sweetly, but the blue haired ghost teen knew better than to listen to the emotions the twisted voice gave.

"W-why?" Ember managed to croak, ignoring the headache she was getting.

Danny looked at the girl in his arms oddly "What?" The boy asked "What do you mean by _´why´_?

"Erm, never mind, I must be getting delirious or something," She said quickly and nervously.

"Ember…"

But before Danny could say anything, the rock diva interrupted him "Look you can put me down now, Phantom!"

Danny could tell that the girl was starting to blush in embarrassment, obviously he had struck a nerve and she was in a feeble attempt to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation.

The half-ghost tried to find some sort of emotion in her neon eyes, but Ember was avoiding his gaze. That confused him greatly to say the least.

His face went blank as he tried to figure out what _this_ meant. All he got was the obvious, and this was that his statement most likely took Ember by surprise, _"why?"_ He wondered.

"I can take care of myself, OK?!" She said still avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sure you can," he said distantly.

_And yet he didn't let her go._

_"Something is bothering her," Danny thought seriously "And I want to_ _what"_

"Aw come on!" She pouted "Put me down!"

"Ember, what's wrong?"

**_"NOTHING!"_**

"The question meant something to you, didn't it?"

"No..." Ember denied quickly. "It's nothing... I was just, you know, thinking."

He mentally decided to let her believe she was off the hook with his "interrogation", he also figured that if Ember was going to talk to him about what was going through her mind then at least she would have to trust him enough to share this kind of information.

This brought another question "Did she trust him at all?"

_"Of COURSE, she does!"_ Danny chided himself _"What kind of a stupid question is that?!"_

For all he knew, Ember probably told him her problems before and didn't want to tell them again. After all, he currently was not in any condition to take any more bad news. He was still hurting over the fact that his own family disowned him and abandoned him when was a surely going to die.

He felt a mixture of anger, sorrow and gratefulness, Danny was pretty sure he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ember, this brought yet a new emotion to him.

Happiness.

_"I'm sure lucky to have her"_ Danny thought.

"And what's going to happen if I don't?" Danny suddenly asked cheerfully in an attempt to get his girlfriend to lighten up.

"You will pay!" She said meekly.

"You wouldn't strike someone when he is not at the best of conditions, would you?" the hybrid asked playfully.

Despite his cheerful appearance, Danny was taken off guard by the ghostly diva's sudden demeanor but was determined to make Ember feel better no matter what.

The pale ghost looked Danny from the corner of her eyes and saw that he was giving her a look, a worried kind of look to be specific.

_"He is worried about… me?" She asked herself incredulously._

Ember was suddenly feeling sick to the core.

_"Actually, you so would, little sis,"_ the voice said wickedly, referring to the final question her "_boyfriend"_ asked just a few seconds ago.

"N-no, of course not! She yelled.

Danny raised an eyebrow skeptically at Ember's sudden outburst "Are you hiding something from me?"

_"More that you know, kid,"_ the voice said in disappointment.

"No, of course not, dipstick!" Ember lied nervously.

"I think you are" Danny accused suspiciously.

Ember began to feel claustrophobic; it was the _room_ all over again.

"Nooo" She wheezed.

* * *

_"When I tell you to come when I call you, you WILL come, understood?"_

_"I told you I was on the phone; I couldn't hear you dad!"_

_Peter McLain struck his oldest daughter. _

_She grabbed her abused cheek with her left hand._

_"That's no excuse. I'm your father, and you and your sister will do as I say, or else!"_

_He was about to hit her again, but something, or rather, SOMEONE got in the way of that._

_Ember came out of nowhere and jumped onto her dad_'s_ back, "JAN, RUN!" She screamed while distracting the man._

_Jan merely stayed where she was._

_She was afraid._

_Not for herself, but because of her little sister._

_Peter grabbed the cigar he had on his mouth and put the hot gray ash in his daughter's arm in an attempt to let him go. _

_She refused to do that._

_Ember hissed in pain_ _as he continued to use his cigar as a weapon. She refused to scream in pain, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction._

_But sadly she wasn't prepared for what came next._

_He got a pocketknife out of his pants and had every intention of using it._

_But not on Ember._

_With a cruel grin on his face, he was about to throw it at Jan. Of course, the younger Ember was watching this with utter horror._

_So she slowly let go of her dad. _

_The man just gave his disobedient daughter a triumphant smirk "I knew you would see things my way," he said._

_Then he grabbed Ember by the neck, the girl tried to get free and breath but the man wouldn't have any of it._

_"I'll show you to respect your old man" Her dad said coolly._

_**"DAD, LEAVE HER ALONE!!" **Jan bellowed in fear as she ran to help her little sister._

_The oldest of the McLains turned to face his other daughter and gave her a dangerous glare, as if challenging her to try anything foolish. _

_Ember lost conciseness at that very moment from lack of air._

_The next thing Ember knew was that she was trapped in a room, it was so small that it could be considered a closet since the only thing she could do was stand._

_The worst part was that she could HEAR her older sister screaming in pain. She didn't know what exactly their father was doing to her sibling but she was sure that she didn't want to know. _

_The young girl started to pound the door, uncontrollably yelling, screaming, BEGGING to be let out._

_Ember loved her sister very much, and it was painful to being unable to go and rescue her. _

_Eventually, she was let out of her "cell"._

_"How's my little girl doing?" The man mocked with a twisted grin on his face._

_The young pre-teen Ember crawled out of there hurriedly and hugged her sister, tears coming out of their eyes._

_Both sisters afraid of him, there were no doubts about that but despite everything, it was clear that their father favored Jan since he tended to be more tolerable towards her than with Ember._

_Ember could still remember those words that made her feel like she was a mistake in the family._

_"Your sister gets straight A´s, why can't you?" Peter McLain said in disgust "Your sister got into the cheer squad, and you?" _

_It was obvious that he wanted a perfect daughter; she remembered that he even tried to get her out of choir since according to him; it was a waste of time and money._

_He wanted both his girls to follow his footsteps, and if they didn't…_

_They were the worst daughters in the world._

_Those words stung. _

_From time to time Ember would behave "badly" she was given the usual punishment._

_"The room."_

_She slowly developed a fear to be put in that small room. _

_It was so obvious that the future ghost rock star would become claustrophobic._

_It was a fear she took with her to the grave._

_Just because her dad tried to make her into something she was not._

_Because he didn't accept her._

* * *

"Ember! Ember!"

Danny was calling out her name hurriedly, but the ghost rocker was too wrapped up on her memories to actually _hear_ him.

The half-ghost grabbed his pale girlfriend by the chin and looked worriedly at her, the feeling only increased when Ember started to hyperventilate.

Danny started to softly slap her face repeatedly to get Ember's attention, or at least to snap her out of whatever pain she was in.

His tactic was not working since he didn't get any reaction out of her, so he decided to try to go for another approach. First, he opened the door to the house which took a bit of an effort since he still had his girlfriend on his arms.

Once inside he quickly flew to the couch but abruptly stopped when he noticed that they weren't alone.

Youngblood and his parrot were taking a nap on the couch.

The soft snores of the child confirmed that.

Danny was in a state of panic, he didn't even thought of waking up his young friend up so he could help out with this strange situation, so the fourteen year old went further into the house and entered the closest room with a bed on it.

It happened to be Ember's room.

The half-ghost put the ghost on her bed and tried to give her some space, it wasn't easy since Ember was clinging onto him for dear life.

Danny turned intangible; he rapidly flew to close the door and got right back to his girlfriend's side.

The first thing that occurred to him was to keep trying to get her attention, he snapped his fingers several times but no reaction came from her, she didn't even looked at him, Ember was looking directly at the ceiling.

Her breaths became shallow.

In desperation Danny began to clap his hands in front of her face, he didn't know why he did it but he had a feeling that _this_ would work.

"Ember!" He clapped "Ember!"

Nothing.

She was still lost in her own little world.

Or more accurate: a nightmare world.

The pale ghost started to hold herself, unaware of anything that was happening around her.

The situation was bad, but soon took an unexpected twist, because soon enough Ember's ponytail began to move wildly.

Bewildered, Danny could only watch.

He didn't even notice that he reverted back to human mode.

When he stopped calling out her name, the blue hair was no longer rising; it went back to normal.

But Ember was looking worse by the second.

As if on instinct Danny started chanting his girlfriend's name over and over.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Needless to say that whatever he was doing to her was slowly "waking her up" from whatever hell she was re-living, and of course, a very specific blue ponytail started to react and grew brighter and bigger.

A few minutes of this passed, and finally, Danny got something out of this, but it wasn't what he expected.

Ember began to cough uncontrollably.

The half-ghost sat her up, wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a tight hug, but he didn't stop there. He began to pat her on the back in an attempt to try and calm her down.

But it made matters worse.

Because right there, at that very moment. Danny heard her say something that completely caught him off guard.

"P-Please… L-Let me out." Ember pleaded while she began to sob.

"Ember?" he asked worriedly "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Another sob racked out of the girl's throat, followed by another, and another.

_"What is happening to you Ember?" _Danny thought frightfully.

She was oblivious of the boy's question, so much so that the ghostly teen moved her arms to get them behind the boy's neck as if returning the "hug" her ´boyfriend´ started.

Ember didn't know why but it definitely made her feel a lot better, and let out a content sigh as she nuzzled the hero's neck a bit.

It was then that she finally realized what was happening and what she was doing.

She was actually nuzzling her enemy's neck. Not to mention the fact that both of them were in a very questionable position.

If Youngblood and his parrot were to enter and catch them right now, it would certainly be embarrassing for both of them… but mostly for her.

But the musical ghost's main concern was not what her young ally would think; actually it was the awkwardnessand that she just made a scene that was sure to question her mental state.

It also came to her that this was the _second time_ she was _this_ close to her enemy.

This time however the hero didn't catch her blush.

Danny stopped patting her on the back and was now stroking her hair, being careful to not touch the ponytail; he wasn't exactly sure it that it was safe to touch the flaming hair.

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Finally after several awkward moments, someone had the courage to say something.

It was the more unlikely of the two.

"Could… could we pretend _this_ never happened?" Ember's muffled voice asked meekly.

Danny stopped stroking her hair. He knew what his girlfriend was referring to. "I wish I could, but I want to know _why _it happened".

She didn't answer.

"Ember?"

Again, no answer came.

"For God's sake!" Danny growled.

He pried her off of him and they locked eyes.

Danny sat Ember in his lap and grabbing her by the shoulders. "I want to know what exactly going on in with you?" he demanded as he put his index finger on the ghost's face.

"It's… nothing".

"Lying it's not your thing Ember" Danny warned.

_"Oh if only he knew how wrong he was" _The annoying voice told Ember smugly.

The ghost girl ignored this.

Danny meanwhile took a deep breath and calmly told Ember what he thought of these strange series of events.

"Ember, whatever happened out there, was NOT nothing; I mean, you zoned out, you looked like you were having a heart attack! And probably the most important thing, you were _scared_, I saw it in your eyes, it was like you saw death right in the face!"

Ember tried to get free from Danny's strong hold.

She completely forgot that she could turn intangible.

While the female ghost struggled to get free, Danny continued to talk, now in a tired tone of voice "I want to help you out Ember, but I have to know, what exactly is bothering you."

He finally let go of her.

No sooner than that happen, did Ember began to play with her ponytail, it was an obvious sign that she was not comfortable talking about this subject.

"Why do you do this?" She asked irritated.

"Do what?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Ember coaxed "I mean; you are NOT going to heal any time soon if you keep stressing out over every little thing."

Danny's face softened "Two reasons" He told her "One, I'm the good guy, and according to you I've been a hero for a while, and if something is bothering you I WANT to know what is it".

Ember was intrigued "And reason number two would be?"

"You're my best friend AND my girlfriend." He smiled warmly "And I care about you."

The rocker's face turned as red as a tomato.

_"Goddamn it, no!"_ Ember thought angrily _"He's making it so freaking hard for me to hate him!"_

_"Why do you want to hate him?"_ her conscience asked frustrated.

**_"BECAUSE HE'S MY ARCH-ENEMY!"_**

_"But now he's your boyfriend" t_he conscience retorted smugly.

_**"HE IS NOT MY FRIEND! HE IS NOT MY ANYTHING!"**_ Ember protested childishly. _"He was my enemy then and he is my enemy now!"_

_"Then answer me this, little sis"_ the voice said with arrogance _"If you hate him so much, then why don't you tell him the truth so you can fight him like before?"_

_"Because"_ Ember thought smugly _"Youngblood and I have a plan__and Phantom just so happen to be in it!"_

_"I'm pretty sure there is another reason too."_

_**"NU-HUH!"**_

_"Yes there is… I'm pretty sure you don't want to tell him because… maybe, oh I don't know, you don't want him to **hate you**?"_

_**"You have completely lost your mind!"**_ The pale ghost accused.

_"Oh, I think Phantom is thinking the same thing, only he is most likely thinking of you"_ the voice responded sweetly.

_"Huh?"_

She finally realized that her body was shuddering uncontrollably, right to the point that Danny was giving her a weird look. Needless to say that Ember felt embarrassed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I just told you I was cold… would you?" Ember said meekly.

She immediately felt like kicking herself after asking _THAT. _

_"God, what is WRONG with me?!"_

"Is there something you want to tell me Ember?" Danny said with a serious tone while crossing his arms "Something I should _know?_"

_"For once be honest with him"_ Ember's conscience ordered.

The pale ghost gave a weak sad smile and said "Erm, Danny… what happened out there… well, I was just… _remembering_."

"Remembering _what_ exactly?" he asked, still with his serious tone of voice.

"When I used to be human… when I was _alive._" Ember confessed reluctantly.

Danny was surprised.

"Have you told me about your past before… before my accident?" Danny puts his finger on the side of his head to empathize what he meant.

She slowly shook her head.

"May I know why?"

"To tell you the truth..."

Her conscience crackled viciously after hearing the word _"truth"_

Ember winced but thankfully Danny didn't notice; and if he did then he didn't think much of it.

"_Because,_ it's not exactly an easy thing for me to talk about"

"Do you… do you want to tell me about itnow?" Danny asked with sympathy.

She gave the half-ghost a look like he was insane.

"What did I just said?!" Ember shrieked.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Danny said while making the calm down gesture with his hands. "I just thought you might want to get this of your chest; it looks like you really want to".

**_"WELL I DON'T!"_**

Ember crossed her arms and looked away like a child pouting over not getting the last cookie out of the cookie jar.

"_Please_ Ember…What could it hurt?" Danny asked gently as he reached over and gently grabbed his girlfriend's ungloved hand, causing the ghost girl to jump a bit in surprise.

Ember just didn't know how to react to _this._

If she thought that what happened outside was awkward then THIS definitely takes the cake.

The awkwardness levels just turned up a notch.

After a few seconds of silence Ember finally was able to say something but stuttered in the process "I guess I could tell you about the time I was alive… but…"

"…But?" Danny urged.

"I just don't think now would be the time" Ember slowly confessed "It's just too _weird_".

Danny chucked.

_"Weird?" _He questioned in amusement "I'm a half dead teenager, you're a ghost, we are living in a dimension where there are floating door everywhere, our only other friend is a kid with a peter pan syndrome and your telling me that talking about your past is weird?"

Despite everything, Ember managed to smile, not a smug kind of smile but a real one, then as soon at it came, it left, and she frowned.

Something just hit her like a bunch of bricks.

"How did you know that chanting my name would help me out?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject, but in a way, she asked a valid question.

"I'm not sure" He replied "It's like I just _knew_ that already, like I seen that happening before".

The ghost rocker stiffened.

_"I guess you're not the only one who started to remember the past little sis"_ The conscience thought sadistically.

"Erm, _Really_?" Ember asked is fake amazement, but before she could continue to say anything else, Danny interrupted her with a question of his own.

"Why did your hair go crazy a few minutes ago anyway?" He asked perplexed "I mean why it went all haywire when I said your name over and over?"

Ember put a hand behind her neck "I'm no so sure your going to like the answer".

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion "Just tell me, okay? I mean whatever it is, it can be that bad".

"Sure, you say that now!" Ember said sardonically.

"Oh come on! It's not like you absorb some kind of power out of it and get stronger the more people chant your name and used this ability of yours as a cheap trick to take over the world" Danny said with a laugh.

Ember laughed nervously and slowly gt farther away from him "Yeah, right like I would ever do _that_."

Danny just shook his head in further amusement while the pale teen was growing restless.

Her body began acting on its own, Ember began to tremble uncontrollably.

The half ghost _did_ catch this, his good mood disappearing.

Suddenly, out of the blue, it came to him, his girlfriend feed of humans, she feed of _him_ just now!

Danny scooted closer to her.

"Emberlynn…."

"Hey, I can't help it!" she protested in defense just before her half-ghost "boyfriend" could chew her out.

Since called her by her full name, it was safe to assume _what_ he planned to say, so Ember continued with her explanation "When people chant my name, I absorb the power. I can't stop doing it anymore than you can't stop your heart from beating."

"So just now you were _feeding_ off me" Danny voiced out what he just thought a few seconds ago.

"Told you, you weren't going to like the answer" She muttered while cringing at the coldness of Danny's voice; once again she began to play with her ponytail.

"Have you done _this_ before?"

Ember felt a shiver going down her back but shook her head to get her priorities straight.

"This is actually the first time." She said weakly.

Phantom let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding "For a moment there I thought you might have".

Ember simply gaped at him.

"You're not mad?"

"I won't lie to you, I'm not exactly thrilled that you… you feed of people and I'd prefer if you didn't but I got to know, is it really necessary?"

"Well actually… no… it's more like an act of pleasure" Ember said, trying to explain the sensation she gets when a surge of extreme power rushes through her body "I mean, remember when you just flew for the first time just a few hours ago?"

Danny smiled.

"I take it you do" Ember muttered "Well anyway it's like that, only that this power I have makes me stronger the more people chant my name and my _hair_ here" She empathize the word hair while she pointed her own ponytail, "goes wild."

"But… if it takes a whole lot of people to make your hair do… THAT, then how come _I _managed to…"

"To help me out?" Ember suggested.

"Yeah" He nodded.

".. I guess it's because you are just way better than a crowd of people".

Danny blushed.

And so did Ember.

The conscience scoffed in disgust.

Because she knew that the older teen was simply butter him up.

And she knew Ember was doing a good job at it, but then, out of the blue, something came to mind.

The voice giggled in mischief.

"This is too weird" Ember said out loud, and then put both her hands over her mouth.

"What is?" Danny's brow furrowed in confusion.

_"This!" _She started her ranting while making with her ungloved hand an imaginary circle, obviously referring to both of them "I mean you just find out about one specific power I have and you don't even think much of it!"

"Am I supposed to?"

"YES! NO!, _I DON'T KNOW!" _Ember exploded "I mean, I guess it kind of bothers me that you have so much trust in me, I mean, what if someone else, _someone who doesn't like you _took you in when you lost your memory?"

Danny was catching up to what she meant "Oh" He said.

Ember once again puts both her hands over her mouth; obviously she didn't mean to say that, _someone_ else said it for her.

And she knew _who._

_"What are you doing to me?!_" Ember accused angrily.

_"Your not the only one who can be manipulative little sis" _The voice said with conviction. _"It doesn't feel good now does it?"_

"So you're saying that I have blind trust?" Danny concluded.

Ember saw his neon green eyes; she didn't know what to say to him now, this was certainly ironic. That of all people or ghosts if you want to get technical, that _she_ would be the one to get the ghost boy to think about who could and couldn't trust.

"Well… actually, I'm just looking out for you" She lied through her teeth "I mean think of it this was… if I was an _enemy_ of yours, I would have taken advantage of you just about anyone here in the Ghost Zone would. So I just want you to think things twice, it was your irrationality that got you in this mess in the first place after all".

Danny nods in understanding "I see".

Ember began to rub the back of her neck, obviously this was something she never expected to happen and it certainly was getting harder and harder to lie to the boy in front of her, she didn't want to admit it but on some level, she was beginning to feel guilty about this.

But just a _bit._

Simply because she _forced_ herself to remember all those failures given to her by Danny Phantom.

It was like Ember was splitting herself in two, one side wanted revenge on the hero in front of her while the other wanted to do the right thing, so far the cruel side of her seemed to be winning but the _humane_ side of her was not giving up without a fight.

_"Come on girl"_ Ember told herself sharply _"You're getting so close to get Phantom to do whatever you want; don't screw it up!"_

_"I'm warning you little sis, nothing good will come out if this, I suggest you quit right now before things get harder to fix!"_ Her conscience suggested, no scratch that, _ordered _to be more accurate.

_**"HARDER THAN THIS!" **_Ember exploded.

_"See"_ The bad side of her leered "_Everything you done so far is NOT going to be fixed, like your other side so naively suggested, so just ignore your conscience and go on with the plan, I swear, everything ill be fine by the end… for you at least"._

_"Ember, look sis I know you have some anger issues but think about what you're doing to him!" _The good side of the ghost rocker begged_ "And more importantly look at what this is doing to yourself."_

_**"QUIET!"** Ember bellowed in her mind, "Stop it, just **STOP IT!,** I can do this by myself I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what to do! **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

_"Fine, I'll leave, but don't think this is over" _Her conscience told Ember emotionlessly.

Silence came.

Neither side of her spoke.

Her conscience and her normal side were gone.

Ember was content about this, now to the matter at hand.

_Danny._

"Answer me something" The half ghost said "You don't want to tell me about your past because you don't trust me enough?"

Ember struggled uncomfortably, searching for the right words, before glancing helplessly up at Danny, "It's not that exactly…"

"Then what is it then?"

"Look Danny, the thing is, what happened, what I remember, it… it's a HUGE thing for me, and honestly, with time I thought it would be easy to deal with it but… its not… its just not easy to even _think_ about what I went through as a human".

Danny seemed to understand "You went through whatever you're hiding _alone_ didn't you?"

Ember felt crushed when those words came out of his mouth.

She felt that tears were about to run down her cheeks but began to hold them, she already made a fool of herself and she was NOT about to cry in front of her nemesis.

_**"NOT AGAIN"**_ She bellowed exasperated within her head _"Once is enough!"_

Ember noticed that the white haired boy was looking expectantly at her, she looked away and squeaked a "sort of". Obviously answering his question.

"Ember…"

"Hey, your back!" Youngblood exclaimed as he entered the room.

Both teens turned to face the youngest member of the trio, Danny and Ember were having different thoughts when their conversation got interrupted.

Ember never thought she would be so relieved to see the little brat, Danny on the other hand was a little angry.

"So, how the training go?" The 10 year old asked as he rubbed one of his eyes.

Remembering the kiss from earlier, Ember blushed and said rapidly "It went ok."

Youngblood scratched the back of his head with his hook "Anything _interesting _happened?" He looked expectantly at the "couple."

He smiled with mischief, like he knew something the other two didn't.

Danny got up from the bed and said plainly "Nope, we just got around to know what powers I have and that's all."

The only female member of the trio gave the half-ghost a quizzical look.

As he got up, she noticed two things.

One, he had _her guitar_ strapped on his back, Ember had completely forgotten that on the way here he had taken it from her so it would be easier to carry her home.

"Here" Danny said as he gave Ember back her most prized possession and while doing so, he also gave her a knowing wink.

Danny walked away.

Youngblood didn't understand what just happened.

But Ember did.

As soon as he was out of the bedroom the door closed, it was like reality was back to normal.

"Sooooooooooo" Youngblood tried to start a conversation "Everything is going according to plan?"

His reluctant ally looked at the door then at her guitar in her hands.

_"I wish I knew"_ Ember whispered.

For the first time ever in his young afterlife the boy didn't teased her.

He didn't mention he knew about the kiss both the hero and villainess shared, the boy honestly didn't know the other occupants of the house were back, he actually came to Ember's room for another reason.

To return the journal.

While the female ghost was distracted he slowly got the small book out of his back pocket and put it back in its hiding place.

Under the mattress.

"You read it again didn't you?" Ember said darkly.

Youngblood's eyes widened in fear and then summed up in two words in how much trouble he was in now "Uh-oh".

* * *

_**Pariah's Keep:**_

The Fright Knight was sitting in the stairs that lead to the sarcophagus of forever sleep; from time to time he glanced at the tomb of the ghost king, the dark warrior would never admit this but he was in dept to his young rival for incarcerating Pariah Dark once again.

Because now he didn't have to serve that power hungry king.

He now served Vlad Plasmius and if it wasn't for the very tempting deal the half-ghost made with him, he would have declined and killed him in the process.

One of the benefits of working for Vlad was that he now could freely go to the human world, but there were a few disadvantages as well.

One of them being that the ghosts he met in the mansion were his master lived pestered him a lot, not to mention that sometimes just sometimes he actually preferred to work alone rather than serve others.

But sometimes even a mighty entity had to make sacrifices.

Fright Knight had yet to begin his search for the whelp; it wasn't that he didn't care to find him to please his master.

It was that he was unmotivated.

The warrior _still _wanted revenge on Phantom, he might have saved the ghost zone but he was still his enemy and the fright knight was a warrior, and a proud one at that, so when he was defeated the first time he encountered the brat, well he felt humiliated, his honor was destroyed and he wanted to get that back.

He wanted to defeat Phantom.

But he couldn't do that now, the boy was lost and possibly vulnerable, the fright knight might be a merciless ghost but even he knew when to fight fair, killing the young half-ghost when he was at his lowest disgusted him.

That was no way to win a fight.

The armoured ghost got up from the stairs and looked at the tomb of his former master with extreme hatred.

"One down, one to go" He said cruelly.

He grabbed a pumpkin and threw it in midair and it exploded, flying in the middle of the room was his ghostly Pegasus "The Nightmare", The Fright Knight jumped and without a trouble got on his horse and ordered it to start flying, they had work to do.

Once out of Pariah's keep the spirit of Halloween thought "The search has begun".

And they disappeared into the unknown realms of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_Hey everybody, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm real sorry that this came real late but real life can screw us up sometimes, am I right?_

_Yeah ANOTHER excuse, those are getting old I know but at least I'm not giving up on my stories like other writers I know._

_Hope you enjoyed how long this chapter was, after a five month absence I thought it would be appropriate to make it up to you guys by making this the longest chapter of the story as of yet._

_Who knows when I'll update again but I'll to NOT take five to six months next time, ok?_

_Well then I guess now would be the perfect time to explain a few things that most likely has baffled a few of you out there:_

_Someone out there told me that Ember's conscience has a mind of its own so to speak and asked; how is that possible?_

_Well to tell you the truth, that was intentional, you see I'm doing this because I want to make a huge difference between ghosts and humans in the DP universe, all the ghosts have a conscience and they all act in a different way depending on the ghost, Ember for example has an issue with trust and is reluctant about letting others into her life due to past events, her conscience in turn gives her a hard time because even though Ember doesn't notice she is doing the same thing her dad did when she was a little girl and TRIES to open Ember's eyes so that no harm would occur to her or Danny for that matter._

_Other ghost like Youngblood, Skulker and even Johnny 13 have a little voice that tells them that this is right or wrong depending on the situation but the conscience level is so low that they easily ignore the voice at times._

_There are a few exceptions on the matter like Pariah Dark, The Fright Knight, Walker and Dark Danny who appear to be devoid of any real emotion and thus don't have a conscience and do things without even feeling a tidbit of guilt._

_I also want to point out that ghosts feel emotions differently than humans in this fic, for example guilt, All ghosts here will have a warm feeling in the back of their necks which will represent that they are feeling terrible about what he or she has done, like Ember who actually touched the back of her neck a few times in this chapter._

_I felt that I should point this out now so that I don't have to explain it further into the storyline, I have the feeling that some readers out there are getting tired that this fic is somewhat slow so I'm going to try to speed things up a bit._

_Also for those of you who didn't catch what the silent "conversation" that Danny and Ember had when they stared into each others eyes I'll spell it out for you._

_Danny didn't say anything that happened between him and Ember to Youngblood because he wants to show Ember that she can tell him anything and he'll keep it a secret, he wants Ember to willingly tell him about her time as a human rather than force it out of her._

_So in other words he wants to tighten up whatever relationship he was with Ember._

_WHOO! That was long huh? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really look forward to your comments, your likes and dislikes, suggestions, doubt, anything that will help me make this story entertaining for you and future readers._

_And finally after much thought I have decided that I'm going to get rid of Ember's conscience for a while, it seemed to me that it makes the second protagonist of the story act differently from the show, hell I just noticed after reading what I got so far that she is developing a small case of paranoia and I don't really like her to be that way so... yeah the voice has to go but like I said, not permanantely, mainly because I have plans for the annoying conscience in further chapters._

_Whatcha think of this "smart" decision?_

_Well that's about it, please review, ok?_

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	8. The Decisions We Make Show What We Are

**_Disclaimer: I don't known Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, I also don't known Mario Karts, Nintendo does but I DO have the game!_**

**_Like I promised you all this time I DIDN'T take me five months to update, are ya happy people?! Because I sure am!_**

**_See ya at the bottom!!_**

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**_--_**

**Ember's Lair:**

**Three weeks later:**

_"Eh?"_

"You took the words right out of my beak."

Currently the three guys were sitting in different places of Ember's kitchen, Danny was on a floating _glowing_ chair, Youngblood was sitting on the table not caring that the ghost rocker recently cleaned it, and as for the parrot he was on top of the fridge.

Since Ember was not in the lair, Danny thought it would be a good time as any to ask something to the only other ghosts he knew, it was of no surprise that his foolish spur of the moment decision caught them off guard and had them all in a very uncomfortable _unbearable_ silence.

…That never seamed to end.

After all it's not everyday that you partake in a _friendly_ conversation of a sort with your sworn enemy, and let's not forget that the oblivious Phantom just had the _nerve_ to ask them something so… unsettling.

It was so unlike him.

"Erm… could you _please_ repeat that dude?" The young captain requested in disbelief "Because I'm pretty sure I did NOT hear what I just heard."

Danny rubbed his arm uncomfortably; "_Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth" _He thought awkwardly _"Well too late to take it back, might as well get this over with."_

However things were usually easier said than done.

It took several minutes for the nervous hybrid to open his mouth.

The stares were not helping at all; it felt like they were judging him already.

That made things harder.

But he managed to talk.

"I just w-wanted t-to k-know what _is_ a-a ghost?"

His foes still couldn't believe this bizarre turn of events.

"Why are you asking us this?" The Parrot asked suspiciously.

"Because I want a straight answer" Danny admitted meekly. "Since I'm not sure how _Ember_ would react to this, so you have to promise not to tell her _**anything**_."

In the parrot's mind it was ironic that Danny was keeping things from his pseudo girlfriend while the youngest of the ghosts rolled his eyes_ "teenagers are so weird"._

**_"Promised?" _**

Luckily for the clueless hero, neither of his friends/captives pushed the subject any further and simply nodded, agreeing to keep this between themselves.

Danny gave a forced smile.

Both villains thought of this as a mere moment of vulnerability or insanity on Phantom's part.

Nevertheless, they tried to answer his curiosity.

"Well according to what _**I** _know Phantom" The bird started to explain dryly "We are suppose to be roaming spirits of the deceased."

Youngblood had a "duh" expression on his face.

Danny surprised them yet again by shaking his head rapidly "That's not what I'm asking".

The ghosts glanced at each other in confusion then at the teenager in front of them.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question" The parrot said.

"Ditto for me."

Danny sighed and struggled to think of just the right words, to tell his friends what has been eating him up; he was in deep thought, desperate trying to say the right things, to _ask_ the right questions.

Secretly the ghost boy felt that he wasn't making any kind of progress in getting his memories back.

He was growing restless.

Sure he was starting to control the burden that was his powers and thus he was getting stronger, _physically_ but not _emotionally_.

All in all, his powers weren't going to give him the answers he wanted.

The strength he needed.

Those close to him were.

"Look, I know what the _normal_ definition for a ghost would be but what I'm trying to say is….well… if… if… I'm _**considered**_ one of you?

The teenager chewed his lower lip, uncertain if he should elaborate with his question.

After a few minutes he gave in.

"Am I a ghost to you guys?"

His _friends_ gaped.

Both "pirates" opened and closed their mouths several times simultaneously, if this wasn't a serious moment they would look very comical right about now.

Unsure of what to tell their oblivious pawn, they finally shut their mouths, and in their minds they began to debate his question

In a technical sort of way Danny IS a ghost but in another more accurate one he isn't one because he lacked something that makes _all_ the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone a true ghost.

An obsession.

…Something that brought them towards the living realm

And in their eyes Phantom didn't have one.

…Or so they believed.

_"But is there the slight possibility that we're wrong?" _The Parrot thought with slight interest _"If he does have one then maybe I'll have to rethink this whole deal."_

Youngblood however thought differently _"Just how messed up is his head?"_

In a way both ghosts were questioning their enemy's mental state.

It was obvious that before their foe got his amnesia he thought of himself more human than ghost but now… Now he probably wasn't so sure of what he was anymore.

That was surely driving him mad.

And sadly, they were right.

_"Ghost, human, human, ghost, half-human, half-ghost am I one of them or against them?"_

Only they knew.

_"Am I friend or foe?"_

_That_ he knew.

**_"IM THEIR FRIEND!!"_**

However there's a little saying that goes like this _"actions speak louder than words_"; and in Danny's mind their silence said enough.

"Thanks for your time" He uttered emotionlessly.

Unable to take the silence any longer the ghost child had every intention to leave the kitchen, but as he was getting up someone finally spoke.

It was Youngblood.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Danny froze and slowly sat down again; he closed his blue eyes, puts his fingers over them and once again started to think of what to say.

Minutes passed.

_"Well?"_

The ghostly bird flew from the glowing fridge to his owner's head and shot him an annoyed glare "Has anyone ever told you that you need to be more patient?"

"Yeah…My parents" the child responded sourly.

The clueless hero quickly opened his blue eyes sharply, without even knowing it; his young friend just awoke certain emotions within him, a mixture of anger and sadness.

_"… My parents…"_

The fact that he was emotionally _weak_ was now present.

And his tears showed it.

The boy's icy sapphire eyes turned green just then, _"They left me to die…"_

"But they are my flesh and blood" He whispered, trying to remind himself that these people that he _**didn't know anything about**_ were still his family.

_"They left me to die…"_

"But they raised me."

_**"THEY LEFT ME TO DIE!…"**_

Every time Danny tried to think of something to defend his folks the betrayal of what they did to him came back and stronger each time.

It hurt to say the least.

The halfa just couldn't grasp the concept of how his oh so called loved ones just _**disown**_ him right on the spot for NOT being like them… for not being a… complete human.

Despite this, Danny longed to _know_ these unknown people; he wished to recall what it was like to actually _have them_ in his life_, _to find out WHY they saw him as a freak of nature and not as their son or relative.

In a way he hated them and loved them at the same time.

His shattered mind said something but his heart said another.

He was contradicting himself.

He was so confused, so lost about his own feeling.

It was pitiful.

_"Why… Why did you leave me?"_

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

_"Why…?"_

That was the question.

_"But what was the answer?"_

Danny's only hope to uncover this dark mystery was to figure out what lay deep in his subconscious, the bad news were that he just didn't know to do THAT.

It was scary to say the least.

But he still had something to hold onto… hope, hope that someday he would find out who he really was, and for now that was enough to help him get through this cruel time of his life or afterlife.

Well _that_ plus the help from the people… correction, _ghosts _around him would be able to get him back onto the right track.

Oh how he really wanted to believe that, in truth Danny was fitful; he just couldn't imagine himself going on with his life without a past.

….Or without a future for that matter

The teenager shook his head quickly, that wasn't the most comfortable of thoughts.

That's why Danny was hell bent on finding out about his own life, he knew how he almost died, what the creatures from this realm and himself were capable of, but he wanted to know **_more._**

But girlfriend told him that she just couldn't tell him everything that had happened all at once, according to her the shock would be too great for him to handle and it would set his mind into overdrive, destroying any chance of restoring it to its previous state.

Of course, the hero didn't know the true reason behind those words.

_"Oh Ember…"_

She tried to comfort him, saying that there was the chance that his memories would come back and if they didn't well he could always make new ones.

… With her.

That brought a wry smile to his face.

During the past three weeks Danny has gotten really close to _his_ Ember, yes he was starting to think of her as his, not in a possessive way but in a caring loving way, after all he was not some obsessed psychopath who wants to own and control the woman he was growing so fond of.

"Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom, Hey Phantom!!"

**_"DARN IT PHANTOM, LISTEN TO ME WILL YOU?!"_**

The parrot shakes his head in disgust.

Unaware that Youngblood was trying to get his attention, Danny continued to with his train of thoughts_ "But do I really like her?" _

He stroked his raven black hair in exasperation.

In Danny's mind Ember was someone who gave him a second chance at life and that eased his broken spirit, no pun intended but still the point was as clear as it could ever be, his life was shattered in so many ways, and Ember, a ghost with a troubled past no less _someone_ who accepted him for who and what he was, actually came to his aid and pick up the pieces.

But did he really like her?

_…. "As of now the answer is a yes."_

Danny has sparred with her, he has gotten a bit used to Ember's somewhat weird behaviour, it usually showed when they were alone and he was being affectionate with her.

_"In some ways we are so alike"_

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he immediately realized why Youngblood's question affected him so much, maybe on some level, internally he _wanted_ to be a _full_ ghost?

_"That can't be it… can it?"_

Danny looked down at himself.

Human

His hands unlike his other form had no ghostly glow, no ecto-energy coming out of them, just hands made out of meat and bones, not of ectoplasm.

The boy frowned.

Without a warning Danny then brought forth his ghost powers.

After having morphed from human to ghost and vice versa for more times than he cares to count the hero was no longer afraid of this ability, it became a part of who he was… it became dare he say it?... Normal.

Danny just sneered at the thought.

Before the white rings could finish with their job, Danny got up from his chair, ignoring the questioning stares both his companions were giving him.

The ghost boy phased through the door and went towards his desired destination… which was the restroom; he was going almost in a zombified state, not even noticing that he started to float.

"Hey Phantom!" Youngblood's voice reached his ears "What gives?"

Ignoring him Danny continued to float.

Once the hybrid made his way to the blue door he smiled, touching the doorknob he just wanted to make sure that it was _available,_

The teenager's cheeks reddened.

The door was opened, this was a good sign, slowly but surely he entered the restroom, closing the door behind him.

Danny either forgot or simply didn't care at the moment that anyone could go intangible with a care.

Once the young Halfa made sure he was alone, he placed both gloved hands on the sink, while staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

White hair, neon green eyes, tan skin, then there was his other form. Raven-black hair, sapphire eyes and pale Caucasian skin. Two different images and just one person.

_It was creepy._

Danny puts his left hand over his cheek, as if touching himself would prove that he was really there.

"I have been doing this very often".

The same hand that was on his face slowly made its way into the mirror, he touched it, incidentally it was on the "same" cheek.

He scowled angrily at the reflection.

A tear came out.

It made its way down his face.

Danny hung his head, his white hair covering his eyes.

"Things shouldn't be this way" He said bitterly.

Danny squished his eyes shut, unable to handle the situation.

He wasn't going to break down; he was NOT going to break down. He _refused_ to break down.

_….Not again._

But he lost the battle.

He broke down.

Only this time no one was watching him.

Or so he hoped.

Danny vomited on the sink; he would have made the mess on the toilet except that Ember didn't have one.

One thing about being dead, you don't have the same necessities as the living.

The Half-ghost cleaned his mouth with his sleeve, and then he started to weep.

Angrily, the young half-ghost's first punched the nearest thing available.

Which happened to be the wall.

He made a dent on the bathroom wall but he didn't care, he just needed to get rid of the frustration and anger that was deep within him.

Danny hated being like this, an emotional wreck!

"I… want… to… remember!" He muttered in a hardened tone "I want… to… know… who I _was_… what… I _am_."

The hero crushed the sink with his bare hands, an exhausted sigh escaped his lips, slowly but surely Danny started to lift his head just to look at himself in the mirror again, silently hoping that this time he would look at his reflection in a different light.

But sadly, life liked to screw with the young hybrid, because his reflection was not the same one oh no, he saw his human half right in front of him, smirking.

Smugly no less.

"And how are we feeling today?" His other half asked coyly.

Danny's fist connected with the mirror.

But that wasn't enough.

He grabbed the offending object and threw on the floor with so much loathing and anger.

But that was only the beginning.

The mirror was still there.

Mocking him.

He wanted to destroy it… every… little…. Piece…. Remaining

Blast after blast followed afterwards, each hitting a shattered piece of the mirror.

And in each one of those pieces he saw eyes.

Eyes that without a doubt were taunting him

Sadly those eyes were HIS and no one else's.

In his dreams his ghost form appear to enjoy his suffering but while awake his human form was much worse.

Because it was a reminder of what the people that abandoned him wanted him to be.

A human being, nothing more nothing less

And now that Danny gave this some thought, he knew that he would never be that.

… _Ever_ again

In an uncharacteristic moment from the teen ghost fighter, he felt disgusted and spat out "Some _parents_ they were."

If his family renounced him for not being one of them then fine!

Two could play at this sick game; it was _he_ who was going to turn their back on the Fentons.

He was Danny _Phantom_! Not Danny _Fenton._

No longer a Ghost/Human hybrid.

Danny was a _full_ ghost as far as he was concern.

"Yes I am"

_"What are you?" Phantom asked._

"I'm a ghost!" Danny whispered.

_"I can't hear you!"_

_**"I AM GHOST!"**_

_"And proud of it?"_

**"YES!"**

A new presence made himself be known.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday."

Danny's eyes jolted in the direction of the new voice, his head turned in time to see the preteen pirate phasing through the walls.

"Go away" He growled his attitude less than favorable "I want to be left alone."

"Are you talking to me?" Youngblood asked childishly.

"Youngblood, I swear to god," Danny snarled dangerously "I am _NOT_ in the mood for you or your crap right now"

"Whoa, looks who's cranky."

**_"LEAVE!"_**

But before the child could comply he noticed the mess.

And snorted

"Oh man, oh man Ember is going to _kill you_ when she sees this."

"She'll understand" The older male said with confidence, his anger disappearing a bit "It's not like her home _hasn't_ been destroyed before."

Danny shoots his friend a pointy look.

Youngblood smirked "true, but that's usually _my_ doing not yours"

"And here you say she's going to kill me."

"Touché."

Danny looked at the ten year old weirdly "Do you even KNOW what that means?

"Not a clue"

The hero chuckled slightly "Neither do I".

"Sooo, what EXACTLY happened here?" The young villain couldn't help but ask.

"I was doing some thinking"

The pale ghost was incredulous "May I use that excuse next time I destroy something in the house?"

Both males shared a smirk.

"Sure, why not?"

Youngblood then uses his hook and lifts Phantom from the floor uncaringly "So what's your problem?"

Danny gave him a very dark glare "Not your business".

After a few seconds of glaring hatefully at the other something unexpected happened.

They started to laugh.

Despite their past differences, one being a hero and the other a villain these two came to be the most unlikely of friends.

Or _brothers_ you could say.

During the three weeks these two have managed to baffle the only girl of the lair beyond belief, at one moment they trying to beat the stuffing out of the other and the next they were playing some bloody video games.

That often had Ember groaning and telling herself in annoyance _"…Boys"_

It became a sort of ritual between the three.

They were slowly growing on each other.

And that _wasn't_ part of the plan.

Youngblood released the clueless hybrid and both of them touched the floor.

They walked out of the destroyed restroom and onto the living room where they planned to play a game for far different reasons.

Danny wanted to vent his confusion and anger away while Youngblood simply felt like doing something not related to the previous talk… if you could call what happened in the kitchen a talk.

Both teen and kid sat on the big couch that had seen better days, when Danny "arrived" it was almost brand new, now it looked like its been used for fifty years or so.

Danny and Youngblood got their controls and started to play Mario Karts, The Hero picked Donkey Kong while the bratty villain picked Yoshi.

"Ready to get you butt whopped again snot-punk?"

"Like that's gonna happen Phantom!"

Danny shrugged "I've beaten you like ten times in less than half an hour kid yesterday."

**_"Rub it in why don't you!?" _**Youngblood bellowed **_"AND DON'T CALL ME KID!!"_**

The hero gave him a cocky grin.

And they began to play.

**_"GIVE IT UP PHANTOM!!"_**

**_"LIKE HELL I WILL!"_**

**_"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!"_**

They were looking rather foolish since they were moving the controls of the wii as if they were trying to avoid getting hit by an oven.

Donkey Kong was currently in 3rd place while Yoshi was in first.

Youngblood smirked in triumph, he was sure that he was going to win this race.

Then a green turtle shell struck him making him lose control of his virtual car.

**_"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!" _**

Two characters passed him, one being Princess Peach and the other being his rival, after ten minutes they were in the final lap and had every intention of beating the other; in a rather comical turn of events they were tied.

But after a banana incident and a shrinking incident the ghost boy ended up being the victor yet again, this made him do a small victory dance which made the young captain start a tantrum.

"YOU CHEATED!!"

"Cheated, _how_?"

"I don't know!" The boy screamed "But you did!!"

Before Danny could crankily reply, a new voice was heard.

"Owwwwww"

"Oh excellent reply shark bait, you sound like your dying"

"That wasn't me dummy"

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, I don't have any injuries anymore remember?"

"Okkkkkkkkk, if that wasn't you and _I_ know it wasn't me then who the heck was it?"

The moaning came again.

Both males were powering up some ectoplasmic energy rays, Danny from his hands while Youngblood from his eyes.

The teen ghost fighter made a "follow me" gesture using his hands, of course his young roommate having no knowledge of hand gestures simply looked at Danny weirdly and said _"HUH?"_

With annoyed look the hybrid mouthed the words_ "Follow me"_

Youngblood understood _that._

They quietly and slowly flew into the direction the voice came, not wanting to alert the intruder of their presence.

They phased out of the living room and into the kitchen.

No one was there, not even the dead parrot.

That was worrying.

"I think we could cover more ground if we split up" Danny suggested.

"You do realize that when people do that bad things happen!"

_**"Shhh!"**_

Danny covered the boy's mouth and eyes the place warily.

"Will you be quiet?" He scowled menacingly "Who know _what_ got in here!"

"And I don't think I wanna know" The pre-teen's muffled voice replied.

Danny sighed "Look lets just search the place, who know maybe that bird of yours is pulling a prank on us and we're being paranoid"

"Doubtful"

The moaning came again.

Youngblood yelped and jumped, releasing the ecto-energy that has been within his green eyes.

It destroyed a lamp and it crashed making even a louder sound that was definitely heard all over the lair.

"Oops"

"Forget it" Danny growled exasperated "Let's just search the place"

Getting out of the dark room was easy for the teenager, for the pre-teen… not so much.

Youngblood stood still, it was ironic that a ghost would be afraid of anything but of course he wasn't thinking that.

He was thinking how to escape.

The pale child turned intangible and flew out of there at full speed.

While the young pirate was wetting his pants, Danny was phasing in and out of all the room that he was close to; the first place he searched was Ember's room.

_"No chance in hell I'm going to have some… **thing** get even an inch close to her"_ The hybrid thought heroically.

Entering his girlfriend's room he noticed that everything in there was neatly made.

Nothing had been in here.

In a futile attempt to cover more ground, Danny tried to make a duplicate of himself, only to make a second head appear.

They looked at each other in pure irritation.

"Care for any more brilliant ideas Einstein?" The duplicate snarled.

"Shut up" The original Danny muttered.

Then of course the now two headed ghost entered his _own_ room.

Without Danny's knowledge Ember had a verbal and _non_-verbal fight with Youngblood saying that there was no need to add more to her _"base of operations" _as the young brat had called _their_ lair.

Ember was extremely pissed that the young villain would take possession of certain things in her home, but if there was one thing that she did not tolerate was anyone bossing _her_ around.

And she made that quite clear.

However she let that subject go for now since it was quite obvious that for Danny was to be in any acceptable shape _and_ to not add suspicions he needed to have the touch of a true home.

In other words a room of his own

After seven days of sleeping on the couch the ghostly diva had given her pseudo boyfriend his own place in their home.

_"It isn't much but it sure beats sleeping on an uncomfortable piece of furniture."_ The ghost boy thought tiredly.

_"Amen to that"_ the other head agreed.

Danny had learned a few days ago that everyone in the Ghost Zone had the ability to manipulate their own homes at will; and according to Ember it takes a lot of will power to get it right.

And when she did, the ghost rocker was unable to use her ghost powers for a while due to the great amount of strength that took to transform her small lair into a more acceptable one for her and her _roommates_.

There was only a bed, a desk and a chair, the several lack of anything else was due to his severe amnesia, in short he just didn't know what his own interest and dislikes were and that depressed him greatly.

_"Not the time to think about that!" _The duplicatesharply reminded Danny of the current task.

The original ghost boy made the other head disappear with an annoyed _"humph!"_

And continued to search for the intruder

Meanwhile Youngblood who was scared out of his mind was running in circles (not literally) he opened a random door and shut it behind him, then leaned back against it as if to hold it closed in case whatever was in the lair tried to get in and kill him.

Assuming a ghost _could_ be killed.

"What are you doing?"

Youngblood yelped like a little girl.

And was humiliated when he saw who made the hair on the back of his neck stand "Oh it's you".

Despite the darkness of the room, both ghosts could see each other, no doubt thanks to their enhance eyes.

"I'll ask you again, what the hell are you doing?"

"Not your business Ember!"

The now revealed ghost roller her eyes "Whatever, just get out, I got stuff to do"

"What could you possibly _do_ in the middle of a room **_in the dark_**?"

"Stuff."

I'm gonna turn on the lights"

Ember panicked **_"NO, DON'T!"_**

It was too late.

As soon as Youngblood clicked the switch, he was met with a horrible sight.

He gasped in horror **_"E-Ember….?"_**

She was on the floor, unable to look at her ally directly at the eye, "I'm fine, it's nothing I haven't deal with before"

**_"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"_**

Ember was in the worst condition of her afterlife, she had a purple eye; ectoplasm coming out of her arms and face, her pants ripped as if something tried to eat her clothes, her mouth was missing a few teeth and her hair, well she was missing a great chuck of it, but was disturbed the dead child the most was that the blue haired ghost had one of her writs in a cuff.

It was obvious that Ember had somehow cut the cuffs in half.

Youngblood couldn't believe his eyes, and when he thought that things couldn't be more frightening he eyed the floor and saw a puddle of green ectoplasm.

That no doubt came from Ember.

"What… who… did this to you?"

"Get this thing off me" She sternly ordered, pointing at the cuff in her left wrist.

"I'll get Phantom"

**_"NO!"_**

The captain stopped and glanced worriedly at his reluctant ally.

"Why not?" He asked hastily "I'm sure you need all the help available".

"…"

"Speak up will ya?!"

"I… I don't want to see him… not like this"

"Again I ask _**why not**_?"

"I think we have a problem" Ember said.

"You keep ignoring me and there WILL be a problem!"

Ember glared daggers at him "I'm serious pipsqueak"

Youngblood glared back "So am I."

The older of the two winced while trying to get up, she sat down again unable to get her body to stand since her legs couldn't hold the weight of her body right now.

With much difficulty, Ember rubbed both her arms, her hands now covered in her own green ectoplasm, but she didn't care, she was too concern over what happened to her.

And even though Youngblood wouldn't admit it, he was too.

After many, many minutes she finally said something that made her shudder in fright and froze the ectoplasm going through Youngblood's veins.

"I think someone is onto us"

"Please tell me that's just some joke to get back at me"

"I wish it was"

The pale child sighed worriedly and asked "Who?"

Ember gave him a serious look "The same guy who did this to me is looking for Danny"

"Someone we know?"

Ember nodded frightfully.

"_Well?!_ out with it!"

"Skulker"

**_--_**

**_I believe what you all read here could be describe as a filler chapter simply because it was more about Danny's relationship with Youngblood than his relationship with Ember, I guess is tedious but it had to be done._**

**_I mean for god's sake you can't expect Danny to be around Ember ALL the time, he has to develop a friendship with other people around him and since Youngblood is the only other ghost he knows, well I guess he didn't have much of a choice now did he?_**

**_But its also simply because that's what Amnesiacs have to do! They get to re-know the people around them._**

**_And that's what I'm doing with Danny, trust me I had many different scenarios about how these two would become friends, but after so much thinking I got annoyed and gave up on them all, after all, this story is not gonna move any further if I make a scene for every little thing so that's why I flash-forward the story, the more time passes the more the characters develop._**

**_That's why Danny and Youngblood are getting along just fine._**

**_As for Ember well her relationship with Youngblood is the almost the same, but that will slowly change._**

**_Trust is kind of a big issue for her and even though Danny has a blind trust in her, well she isn't so keen as to return the trust, because it takes a lot of her give her trust to anyone, specially after what happened to her as a child, plus I kind of think it's just hard for her to care for someone else since no one ever did that when she was alive… that is except her sister and now that she is slowly getting around those feeling its scares her because she doesn't know how to deal with them._**

**_Anyway I'm going to let you all on a little secret._**

**_This chapter was cut in half, I hadn't done this then you would all have read over 11 thousand words alone and I'm pretty sure that long chapters get annoying after a while._**

**_Am I right?_**

**_Also, don't jump to conclusions simply because Skulker is onto Ember._**

**_Sneakily: I may just be keeping you all in the dark after all._**

**_Heh, well hope you enjoyed this new installment of the story and don't worry since the next chapter will be the second half of what I wrote here you can expect a real fast update this month._**

**_So review then!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	9. We All Have Our Emotional Rolercosters

_**This chapter is dedicated to Shining-Zephyr, why?**_

_**Because today is the day she was born! So Happy Birthday my friend.**_

_**See you all at the bottom.**_

_**Chapter Nine:** _

* * *

_"**Skulker?!**" _Youngblood repeated in disbelief "As in the creepy deranged hunter guy that wants Phantom's head on his trophy room?... _That_ Skulker?!"

"Yes, yes and yes!" Ember replied in a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

The ghost rocker was trying to act stoic, as if trying to prove that she was strong enough to prove that her little "adventure" had not affected her in the least.

Even thought it was very clear that it did.

"_He_ messed you up?"

She nodded weakly.

"Why would he do it?" The boy mused "I mean what he could gain from this?"

Ember tried to shrug uncaringly.

"Well I don't think the dumbass hunted me down just for the sheer pleasure of it." She told him, her body now shaking "I think he wanted something from me... from _us_."

Youngblood simply nodded dumbly a few times until he sharply turned to face his ally.

"Wait a minute! back it up back it up" The young ghost said while unknowingly doing a reverse motion with his hands "He _**HUNTED**_ you? As is you were the _prey_?"

The strong appearance that Ember was trying to hold finally ended when she winced and hugged herself once she heard the "P" word, no way she was _ever_ gonna hear that word again without _feeling_ like a defenceless little creature.

Nevertheless the ghostly diva wanted to prove to Youngblood (and herself) that she was all right and that her encounter with Skulker was not something to be concerned about; after all she was still alive wasn't she?

Alive in the best possible sense of the word anyway.

"Of _course_ he hunted me dipstick, you don´t think I hurt myself for no apparent reason do you?!"

Youngblood was appalled.

"Oh man, Phantom is going to _freak_ when he finds out about this"

"No he won't!" She said sharply.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because _we _aren´t gonna tell him squat!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm kidding you little brat?!"

Ember raised her arms threateningly, a bad move on her part since her abused body was finally taking it´s toll on what had transpired just a few hours ago, she started to massage her arms, making sure to avoid the boy´s eyes.

_"I don´t need his pity."_

However if she had seen the boy´s green eyes, Ember would have known that he felt far from pity towards her, if anything he felt annoyed and revolted.

"Why do teenagers always gotta act like **_big jerks_**!"

Ember´s head snapped upwards at hearing the little brat´s insult.

Realization came quickly to the boy "I said that out loud didn´t I?"

Ember glared daggers at him.

"Whoa, whoa," Youngblood backed away a bit "You already whooped my butt when I read your diary a couple of days ago and I am NOT gonna let you hurt it again."

_"**Shut up!**"_ She hissed.

Youngblood narrowed his eyes "I'm NOT your punching bag." He said as an after thought.

Before the older ghost could say anything a third voice reached her ears.

And wished she hadn´t.

"Hello?... Youngblood?"

It was Danny's voice.

Ember's eyes widened three times their normal size...

He was near… she just knew it.

And she was right, because the doorknob started to move.

Youngblood tuned his head following the sound, triumphantly he faced his older ally but as quickly as that look came it went since he saw something he never expected from the singer.

She was afraid, she was showing _fear_.

It was a weird sight indeed but not as weird as seeing the pale ghost _begging _him to help her out.

_"Please get him out of here" _

Ember was simply sitting there, still unable to move a muscle and only being able to stare back at the young boy in desperation.

_"Please"_

If it was in another time and place the pirate kid would have made the most of this and taunt Ember.

Make her do anything for his services.

Humiliate her as revenge for destroying his boat.

_"Please"_

The door was about to be open.

In the end, the decision was clear.

In a rare moment for both of the villains Youngblood did the right thing and quickly flew to Ember's side turning her intangible and getting her into the next room, noticing that in her weakened state Ember was as light as a feather.

In return she actually mouthed the words _"Thank you"._

Youngblood made a face "That was _so_ weird."

Hearing the hinges of the door creak the ten year old quickly turned around coming face to face with Danny.

The hybrid stared at him for a couple of seconds floating slowly into the room, inspecting everything in it, almost as if he were expecting something would come out and attack him.

But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Were you talking to anyone?" Danny asked finally staring at his young friend.

The green haired child lied smoothly "Nope, why you ask me matey?"

Phantom rolled his eyes "enough with the pirate lingo, its getting on my nerves."

"Well I like it"

Danny ignored him but asked again, this time with a harsher tone "Were you talking to _anyone_?"

"No"

"I heard you screaming."

"Erm… well you see… the thing about that is… that… well... err... I was yelling at the intruder!" Youngblood said uncertainly "yah that's it"

The last part he muttered to himself so that the older boy wouldn't hear him.

"You saw him?" Danny asked hastily "Who was he?"

"Erm… well not exactly, I followed whatever the heck got in the house to this room... and... well... I sort of got carried away and I think my yelling might have … scared him away?"

The ten year old smiled innocently.

Danny raised an eyebrow sceptically "Scared him away?"

"Yup"

"All by yourself?"

"Yup"

"Without using you're ghost powers?"

"Yep"

Danny then shakes his head in irritation "Youngblood, dude... This has got to stop!"

"Huh?"

"Your pranks" He clarified "They were funny for about a day or two but now it's getting on my nerves... correction on _everyone's_ nerves".

In a moment of exasperation and tiredness, Danny puts one hand over his head to stop his growing headache.

"You think I had something to do with this?!" Youngblood exploded.

The headache increased.

"You been trying to get back at Ember for something she doesn't want to discuss, so I wouldn't put it past you to start pulling pranks on _me_ instead."

"But I…"

"The joke is over"

And with that, Danny turned around indifferently and left the room without sparing his young friend a second glance.

Youngblood was perplexed, it was one thing to get the blame when actually did something but when he was innocent… well that was quite another.

The boy's sudden emotion could be described in three words:

... He

... Was

... Pissed

Without further ado, he blasted the nearest thing in the room, which was of course Ember's guitar.

She was going to be mad for sure.

But right now he didn't care.

Youngblood quickly slammed the door shut and once again flew over to the place Ember was a couple of minutes ago, he turned his hand intangible and moved it roughly, when he felt something on the other side, he quickly grabbed it and pulled it through the ectoplasmic wall.

It was an unexpected sight indeed; the young pirate had the older girl by her hair and was glaring dangerously at her.

"Ok, this I how things are, Phantom now think I'm responsible for everything that happened since you oh so dramatically arrived" He explained sarcastically.

Ember snickered proudly, happy that at least _something_ went her way.

"So here's YOUR deal" The child mercilessly ripped some of Ember´s blue hair making her yelp in surprise "You´re gonna tell me what happened to you, _every little detail_ and if you do then I might NOT drag you out of here as you are right now and take you to see your dearest boyfriend, and explain yourself to him!"

Ember gasped "You wouldn´t dare!"

"Try me girly!"

The teenager gave him a scattering glare, hoping to at least intimidate the boy, imagine her surprise when he didn't budge.

He simply retuned the look of contempt.

Talk about feeling like a helpless little creature.

_"Well?"_ Youngblood pressed "What's it gonna be then?"

Tiredly, Ember sighed.

"This is gonna be long, so if you want to go to the bathroom… go now"

"And leave you alone? ... No thanks" Youngblood responded incredulously "For all I know YOU could try to escape or something"

Ember narrowed her eyes "escape to _where_?" She asked scornfully "If you haven't noticed this is _**my**_ house!"

"Don't chance the subject... just get on with it!"

The female ghost snarled "I hate you so much."

"I'm a kid... I don't really care if you hate or love me..." The child snapped "All I wanna know is why you almost got yourself a _second_ death."

"No"

Youngblood played his "secret" card

"Shall I go for Phantom then?"

The look of horror in her face said a thousand words.

She grudgingly relented in the end.

".... It... it all happened so fast... like a blur, I don't think I can tell you everything"

"You could try"

"But tell me something before I _actually_ get started... Did you know that the ghost zone has temporal portals to the human world?"

Youngblood nodded.

"Good" She said "It will be easier for me to tell then story then."

* * *

"File number 297OMF"

A window opened showing Valerie attacking Danny with her ecto-weapon.

Danny turned intangible before getting hit by the artificial rays and then tried to create a duplicate, which only resulted in the creation of a third arm..

"Stop"

The image froze.

"Analysis"

A few windows with old data popped up.

Vlad Plasmius stared at the image worriedly "I see you need help with duplication my boy"

The frozen image revealed just how much struggling the young hybrid had to put into his powers.

"Once I find you Daniel... I'll help you with your powers" Vlad said in a fatherly tone of voice. "I promise"

It was so unreal to the older half-ghost, he just _couldn't_ believe that his teen foe had actually disappeared without a trace; _he_ had kidnapped the boy before and had found a way out of his diabolical schemes so the question here was, what made the situation different?

"What is Daniel being put through?"

If he hasn't been seen in the ghost zone then that meant that whoever had the boy captive was a smart ghost, someone who has thought of every possible outcome and detail... it struck a nerve in Vlad, he was a master of manipulation and one of the most powerful ghosts.

He was the owner of many multi million dollar companies.

He had defeated many others with and without his ghost powers.

He had money and the methods to do anything he pleased without caring about the consequences.

But he couldn't find Maddie's son.

It was just so unnerving.

In so many ways

His minions weren't doing any better.

The Fright Knight reported almost constantly, telling him that no trace of the boy has been found in the other dimension, but the spirit of Halloween was not one to give up so easily, if anything he has checked the human world as well, believing that Phantom had somehow gotten there but was still lost.

Vlad couldn't rule that possibility out, but if that had happen then the news of seeing Danny Phantom would have been reported long ago.

Then again, he knew that Danny wasn't foolish enough to risk expulsion, but he also wasn't probably in the best of conditions so the worst outcome came to mind.

The Guys in White.

Sure, they were incompetent fools, but dangerous nevertheless.

Their weapons obviously surpassed his own designs and he was disgusted of even contemplating of what they could do to a ghost no matter if it was threat or not.

To those psychopaths, ghosts were just _things_ to be dissected and experimented on, and if there was one thing the billionaire couldn't tolerate it was their savage scientific ways.

The satisfaction they got from hurting them and ultimately using their remains for purposes unknown was sickening.

Vlad Plasmius hasn't been a ghost for over twenty years without earning a sense of understanding and respect for the other species.

So he went to the GIW facility in Amity Park to make sure that Daniel _wasn't_ caught by those deranged agents, he had to bribe a few people and make a few phone calls just to be let into the building for a few hours and do a search of his own but overall nothing was found.

Another disappointment

They had even the most useless of information well secured and he was not about to risk using his most complex ghost powers on the premises, he would not become their guinea pig.

However that didn't mean those morons were to be left alone.

The Fright Knight's search for Daniel was put on hold and instead Vlad told him to monitor the GIW organization, he knew that the medieval ghost could take care of himself around then; so if they were to caught Daniel the ghostly Knight would rescue him and would be brought to his mansion.

... Hopefully alive

And now those bumbling vultures would continue the search in the Ghost Zone, but unlike his more powerful minion these three tend to complain a lot, they had actually spend more time arguing among themselves, than actually doing the assignment given to them.

_"Honestly... If they weren't useful to me I would have gotten rid of those annoying birds long ago" _Vlad thought dryly.

It was inexcusable behaviour.

What made everything an even crueller joke was that one of the richest most powerful men in the world was forced to wait... he at first knew that he _didn't_ have much of a choice on matter, but now after weeks of doing just _that_, he finally got inpatient, he couldn't wait any longer for all he knew weeks of searching could turn into months and possibly into years.

Vlad could not and would not have that.

And since not one of his pawns has located the boy made the billionaire come to yet another unpleasant conclusion.

That his soon to be protégé was killed in the Ghost Zone and his body scattered all over the place, the man at first refused to believe that, but he also couldn't rule that possibility out.

He himself ached to join the search party in the other world but something or rather someone was holding him back.

Valerie.

It was rather ironic that the person who gave him the hope that Daniel was alive also kept him from doing a much bigger part on the matter; she constantly kept calling to tell him that every ghost she has caught has not seen Danny Fenton.

That is not to say that she has been ignoring Danny PHANTOM... To the huntress, he could have been involved in her friend's kidnapping.

She certainly was obsessed with the boy... both sides of him... and in such different ways, it was certainly ironic, it was amusing really.

But now it was not the time to think of such trivial things.

Surely he couldn't allow suspicion coming _from_ his most loyal pawn, if he suddenly took a leave of absence, she would worry and search for him instead of their main priority... that girl was kinda paranoid when it came to the safety of people that mattered to her.

Then again her little job gave her the right to feel that way, ESPECIALLY after what happened in her home town.

So due to that little setback Vlad _had_ to rely on his staff to do his bidding and if their efforts came to fruition then the results would be good.

... Very **_VERY _**good

He decided that he wasted enough time already and continued with his research, the sole reason of him being in Colorado.

"File number A113" Vlad bellowed.

The screen now showed Danny creating an ecto-dome just seconds before Valerie blasted him to smithereens.

"Stop, analysis"

New data came on the left side.

"File number C24"

Danny turned intangible.

"Stop, analysis"

"File number 45GFD"

Danny flying while dodging punches.

"Stop, analysis"

"File number 679VX, Stop... File number 0IJ65, STOP... File number 361ASS... Stop... Analysis... Conclusion?"

The computer downloaded every single file Vlad had listed and after a few seconds Maddie's holographic head came to life.

"I'm sorry cupcake... insufficient Data... experiments can't be completed without mid-morph sample"

"Figures..." Vlad muttered darkly "Ugh, no matter I'm through waiting... _my son_ is out there somewhere and I'm NOT about to lose what precious time I have!"

The Maddie program just smiled sweetly "What do you have in mind?"

"Release the clones" He responded soberly.

The computer program frowned "They are not stable enough Vladdie... they could turn into ectoplasm in a matter of minutes"

"In the human world" Vlad said stubbornly "In the ghost zone they have a better chance of maintaining their forms.

"I still think they need more time".

"And I say release them!" The half ghost snarled "I can always create more if necessary"

"Very well... only three will be released... the fourth one might be useful later on"

The Maddie program's eyes started to turn white and immediately numbers started to roll in them... Matrix style, information obviously being sent to the mainframe.

A couple of lights turned on and four pods were seen, only three started to open.

One revealed a tiny green glowing.... thing.. another revealed a hulk like entity, he had some of Daniel's characteristic but obviously he was still far from perfect since he was not smart enough to make any coherent thought other than to "pleased father" and the final clone was hidden under a bed sheet, it was clear that this particular creation had not gotten to its final stage.

But that wasn't important... none of them were.

Plasmius floated to them and eyes them the same way a general eyes his troops.

"Listen to me and listen well... I will not tolerate any failures from you.. I had enough as it it with my staff... I want you to go into the Ghost Zone and find this boy..."

He got a photo of Danny in both forms for them to see.

"And don't come back until you do"

All the of his creations said in union "Yes father"

And they flew into the Plasmius portal ready to serve their old man.

"Father.... I do so love that" The billionaire smirked happily but frowned immediately "And yet that just doesn't sound right"

Before he could give that any further thought, the vampire like ghost took noticed of the last cloning tube, a little green window was in front of it, giving him the chance to look at his most recent piece of work.

Without any further ado, Vlad took a step closer and cleaned said window with his gloved hand, curious about the fourth clone's appearance.

After a few milliseconds, He saw something... the silhouette of a young child... around probably ten years old... hooked to a breathing device around her mouth and several wired with the purpose of telling him its health.

Vlad just assumed that this clone was getting ready to be completed... he could sense a decent amount of power coming out of the sleeping child.

It was about ready to be "born".

So it seemed that at least _something_ was going on the way he wanted.

"So what are we going to do with your children after you find this Danny boy?" The Maddie program questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Our children... what will be of them if you get the original Fenton kid?"

Vlad hadn't thought about it to be honest "I don't really know I suppose... death"

The hologram gasped in horror.

Whatever love the woman had been programmed to have for her creator it was somehow being overwritten by something else.

... Hatred

Vlad was unaware... there were after all more important things to attend to.

Like finishing the Booomerang

Vlad knew that Jack really put effort into his inventions

But he wasn't about to say it out loud.

He left his laboratory.

The Maddie program glaring at his retreating form.

"I** _never_** loved you" She said to the empty room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

Danny was in the ghostly forest, one of the few places in this dimension he actually knew perfectly... the other being Ember's house, it was finny to think that just a few weeks ago he was _terrified_ of this place but now he actually found it southing, when things with his roommates went all world war three, he left them alone and came to his "happy place".

However he didn't know he was being watched by the parrot... the dead bird often tagged along making sure that Phantom did not get into any trouble... or run into anyone who could tell him about his _true_ self.

Ember was really paranoid about that, she did not want to get into Danny's bad side, she had after all gone through an experience with him that she would never EVER forget.

The parrot landed on a three nearby curiously watching the hybrid.

_"Why are you here this time?"_ The bird questioned.

Danny was sitting nearby a rock, putting one of his fingers on the ground and making lines, it was a simple thing... but it occupied this mind from the troubles he endured.

_"There is the chance you won't get your memories back... and if that's the case then you will have to make new ones"_

"That's the bad thing" Danny muttered "New memories wont replace the old ones... even the most unpleasant ones"

Truth is that the boy felt that without his memories he was no one... since memories give you experience and without experience he was nothing but a kid with nothing to look forward in life.

He sure as hell knew that he had a dream of what he wanted to be when he grew up... everyone has dreams... but he didn't... he didn't even know he _could _grow up... for all that mattered he could remain a teenager forever due to his ghost half.

... That _could_ prevent his ageing.

He was also uncertain of a few things... like why Ember refused to speak to him about his past.. he was sure she knew...

However the only excuse he got was that... in Youngblood's words "Too much information could melt you brain"

Ember then re-told his reaction of his parents disowning him to make her point across.

He could see the she was not comfortable telling him about this... he figured that in a sense his pain affected her in some way.

_"Maybe she and I were closer than I thought_?" Danny mussed.

His girlfriend certainly looked out for him... even made sure that the simplest of things were not a burden for him.

He smiled fondly at a memory that happened the second day of his "revival".

Ember put all the stuff he needed to take a shower within reach so he wouldn't trip or strained any of his muscles.

In the end he _did_ trip and the yowl of pain was enough of an alert for her and before the halfa knew it, she was in the bathroom faster than a rabbit running from a coyote.

She was embarrassed when she entered to say the least.

_"Heh, she is kinda cute when she blushes"_

He insisted that he didn't need help and that he could do things by himself much to the chagrin of his undead girlfriend.

She even had a fit when he tried to levitate to get some cereal... reminding him that using his powers even a little bit of them was not wise at the moment... not after the bee incident.

He just rolled his eyes at _that_ memory.

But he had to agree that maybe he should take care of himself, Danny actually felt guilty for scaring the hell outta Ember, after all he _almost _died.

And after everything she had done to help him, he could at least take into consideration her point of view, even if it was a bit annoying.

"Maybe she does this because she doesn't want to lose me_?" _The teen asked himself out loud "If so then that would even her constant protection"

The parrot stared at Danny for a second, then shakes his head _"Oh you poor clueless smuck."_

Danny continued to make lines in the ground, not actually paying attention to what me was forming, it just served as a form of relaxation.

"All she wants is for me to be ok..."

He scratches the back of his head in contemplation "Just what have we gone trough together?"

"Obviously a lot if we are were we are now..." he just wished he could remember all the stuff they did together, like how they met, how did they became a couple and most importantly their first date.

"Assuming we even HAD one before my mind turned to mush" Danny darkly said.

A thought then came to him... something he wished he had asked a long time ago.

_"How long have we been going out?"_

The parrot raised an eyebrow at seeing the hero go stiff.

Danny groaned "Great I can't even remember THAT... Ember REALLY has to put with me a lot... I just wish I knew how to repay her.

He stopped moving his hand.

Just what did he really know about the rocker?

Aside from the fact that she was a ghost like him, that she saved his life... that she had a knack for playing the guitar and singing, there was nothing else.

Her past was a mystery much like his... the difference here was that she remembered hers but refused to acknowledge it... that he knew, he didn't had a long talk to her a few weeks ago for nothing, he thought that her nightmarish time in her bedroom was more than a clue.

But Danny was not about to pry the subject of her private life just like it was not important... no... if he respected her privacy then it would be a first step to get her to open up to him.

God knows maybe she wants to talk about this to someone.... anyone.

He promised himself that he was going to help her in anyway possible... he was going to return the kindness he has been receiving.

And he just thought of the perfect way to do it.

He grinned from ear to ear at the idea he just got.

"About time I got an idea in my head" He joked.

"The boy must be delirious, he is talking to himself more often than not" The spying bird said in a bored tone.

Danny turned his feet into a tail and flew away.

The Parrot followed.

Phantom was nervous, he was sure the feeling was normal... it had to be.

How often do you plan on asking a ghost for a date?

Yup he planned on asking Ember McLain on a date.

Maybe... just maybe, both of them would get even closer than they were now.

... He just hoped not to screw anything up.

Danny had no intentions of messing up something as important as this.

Ember deserved a thank you.

"And she was gong to get it" The boy thought determinedly.

He just hoped she said what he wanted to hear.

One little word.

_"Yes"_

* * *

_**TA DA... FINALLY AN UPDATE! I'm so so SO freaking sorry I didn't post this sooner but my real life comes first.**_

_**And I apologize again, this time for NOT posting the fight between Ember and Skulker, but damn I just couldn't think of a way for the fight to happen, and truth be told I had no intentions of even writing it but many of you want one fight between the hunter and the rocker and I will write it.**_

_**But not in Ember's POV... I figured that the Danny/Ember relationship is much more important than her near death experience.**_

_**No pun intended, and well I think that it would make much more sense if everything happened from Skulker's perspective, after all what better way to describe an action scene than to get us some laughs since I plan on humiliating "the ghost zone's greatest hunter".**_

_**I bet you are all wondering where IS Skulker?**_

_**Heh heh heh, well let's just say he got himself into some deep water and he is all tied up at the moment.**_

_**I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I mean... not like you all have any choice in the matter.**_

**_About the relationship Ember and Youngblood have, I just think its very humorous and ironic that sometimes they switch roles, Ember as an imature brat and Youngblood as the "mature" one, its just one of those silly little ideas that I enjoy writting, whatcha think of THAT?_**

_**Umm, and about the Vlad scene, I'm not really sure where it came from.**_

_**To be honest it just wrote itself... I just think that the older half-ghost is getting a bit too obsessed with finding Danny that he is even going as far as using the clones and yes I realized that his solution of killing them once they did theiy job was a bit exaggerated and cruel but i just think that IS something Vlad would be willing to do, after all in "Kindred Spirits" he nearly killed Danielle without remorse.**_

_**The Maddie program? Ah that actually is something that has been planed since even before I started writing this baby up... I just wanted to give this fic a bit of an ironic twist what if the computer program actually HAD a maternal side?**_

_**And Danny planning on asking Ember out... cliff-hanger much?**_

_**NOW things get interesting... umm?**_

_**Finally I plan to putting ALL the ghosts that have ever appeared on the series on this fic... most of them will have minor roles... and even a cameo, which is why I putted the Danny clones in the first place... so if you wanna give me suggestion for your favourite ghosts having an appearance then send me a private message ok?**_

_**That include those from season three.**_

_**Oh before I forget both E-Dante and ChadRocco did some great artwork involving my fic check it out will ya:**_

_**The first is a Title card of the story and the second is a drawing of Ember's look for later in the story.**_

* * *

_**Here are the links... just remove the spaces:**_

_**http: // .com /art / DP-Ghostly-Emotions-116171502**_

_**http: // .com /art / Ghostly-Emotions-Ember-114273493**_

* * *

**_Well please read an review... I crave reviews after such a long wait._**

_**And just because I feel like saying it again Happy Birthday SZ!!!**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	10. Terrible Predictions

**_Chapter Ten:_**

**_Author Notes: New chapter, not a big one but eh, I feel like I been gone for waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long so enjoy it my readers, I SAY ENJOY IT!_**

**_Disclaimer, DP doesn't belong to me... it just doesn´t and quite frankly I don't want it.. because if I DID own it, the show would suck._**

**_See you at the bottom._**

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Valerie flew across Amity Park with a look of pure loathing on her face, a thermos held firmly on both hands, almost as if was the most important thing in her life.

The thing is... it probably was.

She just couldn´t believe her luck, she was proud of herself, she caught one particular ghost that had caused her some real hell in the past and she wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

Too bad it wasn´t the ghost boy.

"Hold it right there!" A commanding voice bellowed.

Valerie turned around and was met with two of the last people she ever thought of meeting.

The Guys in White.

The two agents, Operative O and Operative K were currently using their jet packs and had every intention of stopping the mysterious red huntress, right after Danny Phantom, this young woman had made a mockery of their organization, having successfully caught more than ten ghosts in a day than these two in an entire month.

The citizens of Amity Park were even willing to help her out having lost their ghostly protector and not wanting the ghosts to destroy their city, everyone immediately started to accept Valerie as their new heroine.

The GiW could not have that.

"You are under arrest" Operative K said

His partner got a pair of technological looking hand cuffs that seemed to be made to hold ghosts, not humans.

"**_Arrested!"_** Valerie echoed indignantly "On what grounds?"

"You been capturing ghosts" Operative O responded, not caring that he was about to send a teenage girl straight to juvenile hall "And under the recent ecto-laws no underage civilians can use weaponry, it would be irresponsible if we let a little girl like you go around causing damage to the city"

**_"LITTLE GIRL!" _**Valerie exploded "If you guys _haven´t_ noticed I been using these weapons to keep the city _safe _from the ghost vermin that come here!"

"That why the GiW are here to do". Operative O retorted stoicaly.

Valerie didn´t care what they had to say, in her mind she was doing a far better job that these so called trained professionals and had no intention of quitting.

The black agent finally noticed the thermos in her hands, how protective she was holding it, from her body language the teenager was giving, it was a safe bet it held something of great importance.

"What do you have in there?" The white agent questioned sharply.

Valerie looked down and then remembered her main priority _"To see Mr. Masters"_

"That none of your business!" She hollowed and flinched _"Ok... probably not the smartest thing to say to the guys that have access to my dad´s taxes."_

Both agents ignored her outburst and remained stoically about this, their orders were clear, they that to take the girl to their organization, even by force.

Which they were gladly going to do.

"This is your last warning" The Caucasian agent said "Come with us and you will be given a fair trial"

Valerie snorted by _"fair" _they were saying that she was going down, she had no time for this, so she did the only thing that **_normally _**she wouldn´t do.

She fled.

The agents anticipated this and went after her.

"The hunter is fleeing" K pointed out the obvious

"Affirmative"

"Under section two, paragraph six we can use either operation white box or Operation great white bear"

"White box?" O asked incredulously.

"I don´t name this stuff" his friend shrugged.

And so, they followed the masked teen.

"Stop right there or else!" Operative K ordered.

"Do you really think I'm going to do so just because you say so?"

"No" A smirking O said "But this will"

He threw a tiny metallic box that attached itself onto the ghost hunter's back and gave her a jolt of 10, 000 volts of electricity.

She screamed in anguish for a few seconds before fainting.

What the idiots didn't think of was that they were in the _air_ so obviously the teenager began to fall.

The duo watched at the red huntress began to fall and they did nothing to prevent her demise.

"Shouldn't we do something? Operative K asked indiffently.

"Casualties are inevitable" The other agent responded.

And they flew away, not caring that a _young teenager_ was going to die.

Just as Valerie was inches from hitting the ground, someone flew and saved her.

The Fright Knight riding in his horse The Nightmare held the unconcious girl closely.

The ghostly vilain saw the whole thing with disgust "Humans are quite the savages"

Normally he would have let a simple human die but this girl was important to his master's plans so he_ had_ to save her.

"Might as well take her to Plasmius" He muttered "Nightmare **_GO_**!"

And he made his way towards the mansion in Wisconsin.

Unknowingly to the Fright Knight, someone watched the whole thing with mild interest.

* * *

A clocked figured saw Valerie with sympathetic eyes _"You already lost enough Valerie and I'm sorry to say you'll lose even more"_

The red eyed ghost was displeased with the outcome of the red huntress actions, he knew of her vendetta against his kind but he wasn't one to feel angry towards this girl, she may be blinded by hatred but he knew that over time that would dissolve into many different emotions, confusion, self pity and eventually acceptance.

"Such a smart girl" The ghost muttered, he then gazed upon another window and saw Vlad Masters having a chat with this same girl hours later.

"Too bad she is easily fooled"

"Clockwork!"

The now revealed time master frowned.

"You're early"

The Observants simply shrugged and said in union "The council is anxious"

"They shouldn't be" Clockwork retorted "I got everything under control"

"We fail to see _how_" An Observant snapped.

"Indeed, we told you that Ember McLain should have been spared" The second Observant said "She _shouldn't_ be a ghost"

Clockwork gave his visitors a short reply "So she should still be suffering then?"

"Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many"

"You seem to believe the worst outcome will happen no matter what" The time master commented distractedly "Tell me, what makes you so sure that sparing Ember's life would have made a difference?"

"She is the one to set Phantom's disaster in motion" The first observant said "If she was still alive she _never _would have met Phantom and the current situation would have been avoided"

"Indeed, now the only option left is to terminate Danny Phantom"

Clockwork was not amused.

"Death is not the only option" The time ghost said wisely "Need I remind you that I do everything for a reason?"

"Your reasons are hardly our concern" The second Observant sneered "We are talking about the future of both this _and_ the human world, you wouldn't _save_ a teenager simply because you saw fit that she became a ghost _and_ one of the most troublesome entities in our world mind you and now you refuse to _kill_ a teenager even though you know he'll become an unstoppable monster in a matter of months?"

Here the blue spectre chuckled in what could be described as a cold chilling laugh but the Observants knew better, he simply knew that his employers were aggravated by his constant contradiction of his actions.

"Forgive me but Ember McLain and Danny Phantom are simply teenagers who had the misfortune of getting into the adult world at such a young age, they have made mistakes and will continue to do so, they simply need guidance"

"What they need is to dealt with" The Observants bellowed "They are a danger to themselves and others so Clockwork is it in our best interest that you need to either spare Ember from her ghosthood or eliminate Phantom from the timeline!"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow knowingly "Those choices are not mine to take and neither are yours, we can't decide who lives and who dies"

"Even for the greater good?" The others ghosts questioned ominously.

"I will not end the life of others unless I see it necessarily and believe me when I tell you that I see fit that Phantom lives."

"What about McLain?" The first observant asked "You were content to see her die years ago"

"The outcome couldn't be changed" He argued "She would have died in that fire or could have been shot or maybe even poisoned after all someone wanted her dead at all cost and we _he_ wouldn't give up until she was six feet under, I simply chose her demise to be quick, letting Ember **_die_** was a mercy, letting her **_live_** was a punishment"

"You could have taken her away from that life"

"Yes I could have but the pain would have been too much for her, losing her mother hurt her, taking her away from what little she had left would have _destroyed _her"

"We know your heart is in the right place Clockwork" The second Observant said in mild sympathy "But you can't let the fondness for these teens to blind you from your duties"

"Believe me I know of what the consequences of my decisions will cause and I think they are well worth the risk"

"And what if more people perish?"

"I know everything" Clockwork commented coolly.

The arrogant ghosts narrowed their eyes in contempt "Don't forget your place Time Master" One of them said ominously "Just because you were given a higher power doesn't mean that you're above us"

"I'm well aware of it"

"Good"

"However unlike you I have to see other possibilities" He calmly said "Possibilities that are for the betterment of everyone not just you"

"The council hardly thinks that anyone would mind the death of a teenager even one that has caused problems to both worlds"

"Again, you only see one part of the whole picture" The Time Master commented "I am not doing your dirty work your way, if you want peace then let me do it on my terms, like I said Emberlynn and Daniel simply need guidance and I'll give it to them when the time is right"

"And when will that be?"

"Soon... very soon"

"Clockwork over time you have given us many reasons not to trust your choices," The first Observant said tiredly "However I and the council have seen that your unorthodox methods to have had good if not satisfying results but I fell... no the council feels that the best course of action is ending Danny Phantom's existence"

Clockwork stroked his beard and closed his eyes for a few minutes, finally he muttered in what could be seen as disgust "One month"

"Pardon?"

"In one month Danny Phantom_ will_ return to Amity Park and will not be a pleasant visit"

"That's why you need to do something about it!"

"And I will but you see in order for everything to go as planned, Danny must learn the truth... the hard way"

"You are playing with fire Clockwork"

"I done it before"

"So we can't change your mind?"

"No"

The Observants signed in defeat "Very well we will tell the council of your decision but they won't like it"

"Sometimes pain is... inevitable"

And with that the green ghosts disappeared.

The time master looked at a window showing images of the past.

He fast forwarded to Ember and Danny's first date.

* * *

_"I love you" Danny said to a blushing Ember._

_"You mean it?" She asked_

_He nooded_

_"Your not pulling my leg ... are you?"_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_Ember closed her eyes as if reliving an unwanted memory._

_"Forget it... just... forget it"_

_They kissed aftrwards._

* * *

Clockwork looked further into the future.

"Pity"

* * *

_Ember was in the Fenton Thermos breathing heavily "I... I know your here"_

_"Ah clever girl" A voice said mockingly "Want me to give you a treat?"_

_The undead rocker glared at the entity before her "You're not Danny"_

_"Ah but I am... I'm the Danny **you** help to create" He teased cruelly "Aren't you **proud**?"_

**_"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"_**

_"Aww, touched a nerve there did I?"_

_"I know you're not my Danny" Ember snarled._

_"You're Danny?" The ghost asked before laughing sadistically "The only reason why you're still alive is because I'm indebted to you stupid girl, you ruined him... no you **destroyed **him and I know you liked it"_

_"No... No I didn't, that's why I'm here! Inside this thing! To prove you wrong!"_

_"He hates you" The entity said in a sing song tone "And you know it"_

_"I didn't mean to!"_

**_"LIAR!"_**

_"Oh this is too fun," He taunted "Want to know something... I am after all a part of your beloved Danny... he actually trusted you.. he cared for you and you betrayed him...want to know what his final words were?_

**_"HE'S NOT DEAD!"_**

_The ghost smirked cruelly "But for how long?"_

_Ember began to cry._

_"For how long?"_

* * *

Clockwork froze the image.

"You have Danny's trust now Ember..."

* * *

_Another vortex showed a lone ghost girl playing her guitar on the roof of a house._

_Behind her another ghost listened to the music with mild suspicion._

_"Gimme the guitar" He ordered._

_"It's not a ghost guitar" She responded tiredly._

_"I want to make sure"_

_Ember flinched but still did as was told._

"But you'll lose it and with it you'll lose his friendship"

"And more"

* * *

**_Ok hi, I know by now that many of you want to bite my head of for not updating in what? Two? Three years?_**

**_Well the fact of the matter is this, I lost interest in Danny Phantom and on top of that I had no idea of how to even continue with this fic or even if I should finish it, however this story is by far my most popular one and many want a finale so I'll give you one._**

**_I decided to update this fic once every two weeks with 2 thousand words per chapter tops, why? Well I do believe you all deserve a reward for waiting on me for so long, so to those who are still reading, this fic will now only revolve around Danny, Ember, Vlad and Valerie, all other ghosts that have previously appeared will only have minor roles or cameos, the relationship part is much more important and I want to explore it as best as possible and of course I want to make it to the part where Ember makes the biggest mistake of her afterlife oh and I'm not talking about her betraying Danny._**

**_What am I talking about, oh you'll just have to wait and see._**

**_Add evil laugh here._**

**_And don't worry the GiW will get what they deserve._**

******_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
